Heads Will Roll
by Allie Potter
Summary: Tres años después de la caída, un asesino en serie llamado M envía a Molly la cabeza decapitada de un supuesto desconocido. Días después Sherlock vuelve para ayudarla con su investigación, sorprendido por todo lo descubierto sin su ayuda, comienza observar mejor a Molly. Un triangulo amoroso, secretos rebelados y un Sherlock bastante atormentado. M por futuros capítulos .
1. Hold On

Solo la trama me pertenece. Moffat y Gatiss se comieron mi corazón y el resto le pertenece al fallecido Conan.

**Es el peor summary de la historia:** Tres años después de la caída, un asesino en serie llamado M envía a Molly la cabeza decapitada de un supuesto desconocido. Días después Sherlock vuelve para ayudarla con su investigación, sorprendido por todo lo descubierto sin su ayuda, comienza observar mejor a Molly. Al mismo tiempo M rebela su identidad y sorprende al mundo con un notición sobre Sherlock que nadie se imaginaba.

N/A: Disfruten!

* * *

Heads Will Roll

Capítulo 1: Hold On/ Resiste

_Abril._

Molly salió del estacionamiento de St. Bartholomew's arrastrando su bicicleta, había sido un día ajetreado y solo pensaba en llegar lo antes posible a su casa, ponerse el pijama y comer algo. Miro el cielo, el clima no la acompañaba, estaba nublado y posiblemente llovería y pescaría un refriado si no se apresuraba. Cuando dobló en la esquina vio a una chica adolescente dejando una pegatina sobre el vidrio de la caseta de teléfono. Con curiosidad esperó disimuladamente a que la chica se fuera para acercarse.

Cuando miro la pegatina soltó un sonoro suspiro.

"_I Believe In Sherlock Holmes_"

No era la primera vez que veía una de esas pegatinas esparcidas por Londres. En realidad Sherlock se había vuelto una especie de leyenda urbana. Pero esta vez Molly sintió un nudo en el estómago, dentro de un par de días se cumplían tres años de la "muerte" de Sherlock.

Entonces se dio cuenta donde estaba parada. Era exactamente el mismo lugar donde había estado cuando Sherlock saltó sobre ese camión de ropa.

Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal.

Debía ir a casa, tomar un baño y leer un libro para disipar su mente de todos esos recuerdos.

Se obligó a dejar de pensar en él y se subió a su bicicleta.

_Vamos, Molly, _se regañó mentalmente cuando llego a la calle principal.

Pensándolo mejor, llamaría a Mary apenas llegara a casa y la invitaría a salir, de todas formas era viernes.

Su piso quedaba a pocas calles del hospital, por lo que en un par de minutos ya se encontraba subiendo las escaleras con la bicicleta apenas colgándole del hombro. Sacó sus llaves y entró en su limpio apartamento.

Molly había llegado a Londres apenas se graduó de la universidad y desde entonces nunca se había cambiado de casa. Su piso era espacioso, con paredes claras y ventanas amplias que le daban la luz necesaria. Tenía dos habitaciones y Molly dormía en la más grande. Se dejó caer en su cama apenas puso un pie en la habitación. Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de Mary.

-¡Molly!- exclamó cantarina su amiga al otro lado de la línea- aunque no lo creas, estaba pensando en ti.

-¿Sigues en el hospital?- preguntó quitándose las botas.

-Acabo de subirme a un taxi.

-¿Qué harás esta noche? Tuve un mal momento hace un rato- dijo sincera-. Necesito distraerme.

-Oh, un _mal momento_, ya veo- acotó Mary entendiendo a qué se refería su amiga-. Ven a casa entonces y cena con nosotros.

Molly sonrió.

-Eso estaría genial. Gracias.

-No hay de qué cariño, así me ayudas a ver vestidos online- Mary rio.

-¡Claro! Nos vemos más tarde entonces.

-Más tarde será, _Holly Molly_.

Mary cortó la llamada y Molly se puso de pie.

Camino hacia el cuarto de baño quitándose la ropa en el camino y abrió la llave de la bañera. Puso algunas sales de lavanda en el agua y se sumergió sonriendo complacida.

Molly Hooper no era la misma chica de hacía tres años atrás. Y el que dijera lo contrario era un mentiroso. Todos la habían visto madurar, especialmente John. Luego de la muerte de Sherlock, Molly se volvió una versión más madura, más real, por decirlo de alguna forma, de ella misma. Había ascendido un par de puestos en el hospital, y aunque seguía a cargo de hacer autopsias de cuando en cuando, ahora era la Doctora Hooper, encargada del ala de patología del hospital St. Bartholomew's.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado en ella cuando se dio cuenta de que Sherlock no volvería. Lo espero unas semanas, lo espero unos meses, hasta que un día, cayó en la cuenta de que aquel increíble hombre jamás volvería. Que las posibilidades de que la plana y aburrida Molly tuviera algo con él eran imposibles. Así que comenzó a salir con sus amigas más seguido hasta que conoció a Mary y se hicieron mejores amigas. Mary la ayudo a elegir un nuevo guardarropa, porque todo lo anterior le recordaba a Sherlock, y comenzó a tener citas. Aunque eso no salió tan bien.

Pero nadie podía decir que Molly Hooper seguía siendo, la solitaria y triste _Molly Hooper_.

Además Sherlock ya no estaba ahí para recordarle lo miserable que era.

Molly se hundió en la bañera tratando que quitarlo de su mente.

¿Por qué seguía pensando en él?

Cuando las burbujas comenzaron a disiparse, se dio una ducha y se vistió. Mientras secaba su cabello el timbre de la entrada sonó dos veces.

Molly se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta y miró por el ojo de pez.

Era un cartero.

Abrió la puerta.

Era un cartero joven, de unos veintidós años.

Él le sonrió coqueto apenas la vio.

-¿Señorita Marie Hooper?- preguntó el joven quitándose la gorra. Traía una caja cuadrada del tamaño de una televisión pequeña.

-Soy yo- canturreó Molly devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Está un poco pesada ¿Quiere que la deje dentro?

-Uhm…claro- aceptó dejándolo entrar en su casa. El chico dejó la caja sobre la mesa del comedor y se puso la gorra otra vez.

-Firme aquí, por favor- pidió, tendiéndole una hoja y una pluma.

Molly garabateó su firma sobre el papel y se lo entregó. El cartero caminó hacia la salida y le sonrió.

-Hasta pronto- se despidió guiñándole un ojo antes de que ella cerrara la puerta con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

Miro la caja sobre su mesa y se acercó a verla. No llevaba remitente.

-Qué extraño- murmuró en voz alta.

Fue a la cocina en busca de un cuchillo y abrió la caja.

Estaba llena de espuma protectora. Sintió un cosquilleo en los dedos antes de meterlos dentro de la caja para sacar el contenido. Cuando sus manos tocaron algo tibio envuelto en plástico se asustó.

Tomo con ambas manos la esfera de plástico y la soltó apenas la saco de la caja. Un grito agudo de espanto le salió del pecho. Mientras la esfera rodaba por el suelo de madera haciendo un sonido hueco. Se llevó una mano a la boca y calló de bruces.

Una cabeza. Una cabeza humana envuelta en plástico transparente estaba ahora sobre su piso a unos metros de sus pies.

No era la primera vez que Molly veía una cabeza separada de su cuerpo, pero no esperaba verla en su propia casa.

Tomo su móvil con manos temblorosas y marco el primer número que vino a su mente.

-¿John?- preguntó con la voz quebrada.

-¿Molly? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

-John…- murmuró intentado concentrarse- ven de prisa, por favor- le rogó mientras se ponía de pie. Cortó la llamada y corrió a la ventana. El cartero había desaparecido. Corrió a la puerta y bajo las escaleras saltándose escalones, cuando salió a la calle, no había nadie allí. Se dejó caer en el cobertizo y se abrazó las rodillas esperando a que John llegara.

A los pocos minutos dos carros de la policía se detuvieron frente a ella, Greg Lestrade seguido de John Watson saltaron fuera de uno.

-¿Qué ocurrió Molly?- le preguntó Lestrade levantándola de los hombros.

-Una cabeza, una cabeza humana- dijo señalando la escalera.

John y Lestrade se miraron. El segundo llamó a los otros policías y subieron las escaleras corriendo.

John la abrazó. Su relación había crecido a lo largo de los años, por lo que un abrazo no era algo inapropiado o extraño. La chica temblaba de pies a cabeza.

-No lo entiendo- dijo Molly recobrando los sentidos.

-Molly, John, hay algo que deben ver- los llamó el detective inspector desde la escalera.

Cuando ambos llegaron Lestrade les tendió una bolsita de plástico en la que había un papel rojo.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Molly.

-Estaba en el boca de...estaba en su boca- aclaró Lestrade carraspeando.

Molly le quitó la bolsita y miro el pequeño papel. Oyó como Lestrade hablaba por su teléfono hacia la central. El papel era una tarjeta de trabajo, era obvio, cuando la dio vuelta soltó un gritito ahogado. John se la quito de la mano.

Una gran M dorada brillaba en el centro.

Ambos se miraron. Molly con una mano en la boca.

-¿Cómo es posible?- preguntó John.

Lestrade se acercó.

-El cuerpo de Moriarty nunca fue encontrado...

-Pero la sangre…y los restos de cráneo y masa encefálica…- murmuró Molly-. Yo misma lo vi.

-Lo sé, yo también- aclaró Greg encogiéndose de hombros- . Y era de él. La prueba de ADN lo confirmó.

John se acercó a un sofá y se dejó caer cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

-Molly, lo lamento pero tendrás que dejar tu piso por uno o dos días- comenzó Lestrade-. Es nuestra primera escena del crimen.

.Si, entiendo- dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos.

-Vienes a Baker Street con nosotros, Molly- dijo John descubriendo su rostro.

-Gracias- Molly volvió a mirar la gran M y sintió un escalofrió en u espina dorsal. Cuando ella y Sherlock planearon todo, discutieron las posibilidades de que locos fanáticos de Moriarty se quisieran ensañar contra quien ayudo a Sherlock si se llagaba a descubrir la verdad ¿Pero cómo? ¿Y tres años más tarde? No tenía sentido. Además nadie sabía que Sherlock estaba vivo, solo ella y Mycroft, obviamente. Y él tampoco sabía dónde estaba su hermano. Aunque hacía ya mucho que Molly no había vuelto a hablar con el mayor de los Holmes.

Molly miro a sus dos amigos, ambos terriblemente confundidos y sintió unas ganas enormes de vomitar.

Corrió al baño y cerró la puerta con llave. Se dejó caer junto al lavado y botó nada más que agua y desagradable bilis.

Se sentía pésimo. Hacía ya algún tiempo que había dejado de tener pesadillas de culpa, pero el sentimiento de que estaba mintiéndole a todo el mundo por alguien que claramente no sintió ni un poquito de compasión por ella, le carcomía las entrañas.

La plana y aburrida Molly aun sentía mucho amor por Sherlock pero mezclado con mucha rabia. Pues él no estuvo ahí cuando ella tuvo que cuidar de John, cuando nadie más estuvo ahí para la señora Hudson o Lestrade. De cierta forma la "muerte" de Sherlock los había unido a todos. Pero eso no callaba la culpa de Molly.

John llamo a la puerta.

-¿Estas bien, Molly?

-¡Sí!- exclamó poniéndose de pie. Tiro de la cadena y se lavó los dientes. Cuando abrió la puerta un John con boca de pato la miro.

-Eres la patologísta más débil que he conocido- dijo en broma intentando animarla.

Molly sonrió.

-Iré por algunas cosas, así dejamos trabajar a estos hombres.

-Eh…Molly- los alcanzó Lestrade- Tu… ¿te importaría examinar la…cabeza?- John le dio un codazo- Sé que estas en shock pero tú eres médico forense…

-No estoy en shock- reclamó. Se tomó el cabello con una bandita del baño y camino hacia el comedor. Tomó un par de guantes de látex que estaban sobre la mesa y observo el rostro del decapitado. Le recordaba a alguien, pero dejo ese pensamiento a un lado y comenzó a examinarlo. Con solo un par de tanteadas en el cráneo Molly abrió la boca- claramente hombre, 48+ años, diabetes- Le olio el cabello- trabajaba en algo relacionado con la minería- Le abrió la boca- fumador- Observo la cortada con detenimiento y camino hacia una repisa y tomó el microscopio que descansaba ahí. Lo dejó sobe la mesa y con un palillo tomó una muestra de sangre del cuello. John y Lestrade estaban hipnotizados por cuán rápido Molly había sacado información a flote y por cuan concentrada estaba trabajando- Uhm…chicos. Este tipo lleva muerto un par de días.

Lestrade se acercó prácticamente corriendo.

-Pero…esta tibio…

-Lo sé…- dijo Molly confundida.

John miro el microscopio

-Verifica si quieres- le pidió Molly.

Se acercó y miró.

-Si…es verdad.

Lestrade les dio la espalda y comenzó a dar nuevas órdenes por teléfono.

-Eres buena- comentó John mirando el rostro del hombre.

-¿En qué?- preguntó Molly.

-Deduciendo- John le sonrió.

* * *

Hola!

Si estas leyendo esto, un millón de gracias! Esta es mi primera historia de Sherlock y me pone algo nerviosa. Pero hay que ver cómo resulta.

Tengo muchísimas ideas sobre cómo armar toda esta historia y de verdad no sé imaginan!

Pero quiero teorías ¿sí? ¿Quién creen que es M? Sinceramente. Hay muchos emes en este universo!

Quizás los personajes parezcan muy OOC pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo por que sigan el canon, aunque me tome algunos privilegios con Molly jejejeje.

Y bien, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Preguntas, chocolates, reclamos? Todo es bien recibido!

Allie.


	2. Waiting for a Superman

No poseo a ninguno de los guapos, es una pena, los quiero tanto para jugar un ratito en la vida real. Moffat y Gatiss se corrompieron mi alma y Sir Arthur se revuelca en su tumba. Solo la historia es mía.

N/A: Los nombres de los capítulos son canciones que ocupo cuando escribo.

* * *

Capítulo 2: _Waiting for a Superman/Esperando un Superman_

Cuando Molly abrió los ojos esa mañana en Baker Street, se llevó una mano a la cara para encontrarse con lágrimas amontonadas en sus mejillas. Resopló apoyándose en sus codos y recordando lo que había soñado. El Sherlock de su sueño había sido tan real. No podía creer que había despertado.

A medida que conseguía completa lucidez recordó donde estaba. Antes de la noche anterior, nunca había entrado en esa habitación y ahora, ahí estaba, tres años después y la sentía tan cercana, tan propia. Se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama. Se abrazó a la almohada y trato de distinguir su aroma. Por un segundo, con los ojos muy apretados, creyó que lo había logrado. Pero era imposible.

_Tres años, _pensó.

Dormir en su cama no estaba ayudando a no pensar en él.

A veces Molly se quedaba despierta hasta elevadas horas de noche pensando en si estaría bien, dónde estaría y qué estaría haciendo ¿Habría conseguido una novia?

Abrió los ojos. La noche anterior cuando llego a Baker Street, John le había dicho que todo seguía en el mismo lugar. Se puso de pie y abrió el primer cajón que encontró.

Seguramente era rudo entrometerse en las pertenencias ajenas ¿Pero qué más daba? Sherlock no la descubriría jamás.

En el primer cajón había calcetines y ropa interior mezclados con algunos libros y un cuaderno. Molly sonrió. Tomó uno de los cuadernos y lo abrió. Olía a libro antiguo, una mezcla de vainilla y humedad. Eran notas de Sherlock, algunas con pequeños garabatos en las esquinas de las hojas o dibujos extraños. También había algunas melodías a medio crear.

Molly dejo el cuaderno sobre la cama y siguió mirando los otros cajones.

Todas sus camisas ¡La bendita camisa purpura! Molly la sostuvo en sus manos casi en éxtasis. Amaba cuando llegaba a la morgue y Sherlock estaba sin chaqueta usando esa camisa, con las mangas arremangadas…

La olió. Nada. Una parte de ella se desilusiono considerablemente, entonces la guardo en el cajón. Volvió a la cama. Miró su reloj, eran las seis de la mañana. Se dejó caer sobre la almohada y volvió a conciliar el sueño.

Cuando volvió a despertar, Mary le estaba acariciando la mejilla.

-¿Dormiste bien?- le preguntó. Estaba sentada en el borde de cama completamente vestida para ir a trabajar.

-Si...creo que si- murmuró Molly refregándose los ojos- ¿Qué hora es?

-Poco más de las ocho.

-¿¡Qué!?- exclamó saltando de la cama.

-Está bien Molly, llamé al hospital y expliqué lo que sucedió. Dijeron que te tomaras el resto de la semana ¿Sabías que recibir a un decapitado por correo no es algo muy normal?- intentó bromear.

Molly volvió arrastrándose a la cama.

Su amiga la estaba mirando sonriente.

-¿Qué?

-¿Estuviste caminando dormida por la habitación?- le preguntó enseñándole el cuaderno de Sherlock.

Molly sintió como sus mejillas comenzaron a arder.

-Olvide devolverlo…

-Quédatelo- susurró Mary.

-¿Qué? No podría…

Mary le sonrió.

-Está bien Molly. John me ha dicho que puedes tomar lo que quieras porque bueno…él sabe el _cariño_ que le tenías a Sherlock y está bien…-

Molly apretó los labios y le sonrió a su amiga.

-Gracias…- intentó mantenerse en calma pero la voz se le quebró a último minuto. No lo pudo evitar, estaba llorando.

-No…no, no- la abrazó Mary.

-Es que soy tan tonta. Siento que podría esperarlo…y seguir…esperándolo…para siempre. He arruinado todas mis relaciones porque espero que él, de alguna forma vuelva- Molly sintió como su amiga la abrazaba aún más fuerte. Se sentía al borde del abismo, sentía que la verdad iba a salir, estaba ahí. Como cuando era pequeña y la culpa la obligaba a confesar que había sacado una galleta de más o que se había sacado una mala calificación.

-Molly…- susurró su amiga. La tomo por los hombros y la miro con seriedad pero sin perder la calidez que la identificaba –Tú eres una chica maravillosa, que merece un novio amable y amoroso. Sherlock Holmes está muerto. No puede amarte devuelta como tú lo amas.

Molly cerró los ojos. Le había prometido a Sherlock que no le diría a nadie, él confiaba en ella ¡Le confió su vida! Pero Mary era su amiga. Sherlock nunca fue su amigo.

Quería gritar.

Tomo mucho aire y luego exhalo lentamente.

Mary le sonrió.

-Tienes razón. Él está muerto- sentencio. Esta vez, creyéndolo un poco.

Su amiga le dio un último abrazo y las indicaciones de que el desayuno estaba en la mesa y que John no volvería hasta más tarde porque debía atender a unos pacientes y ella estaría en casa a eso de las cinco. La besó en la mejilla y salió.

Molly escucho como Mary saludaba a la señora Hudson y pensó en ir a visitarla durante la tarde.

Se puso de pie y volvió a abrir el cajón de ropa; se quitó la parte superior del pijama y se puso la camisa purpura. Arremangó las mangas y se abotonó frente al espejo.

Había fantaseado muchas noches con despertar junto a Sherlock usando alguna de sus camisas como única prenda. Supuso que se debía a la gran cantidad de tiempo dedicada a ver películas románticas.

Molly bufó. Pero no se quitó la camisa

Caminó descalza hasta la cocina y tomó desayuno por primera vez en Baker Street. La escena era tan diferente a la de sus sueños. Se apoyó en una mano y dejo caer una lágrima.

Sabía que Sherlock estaba en algún lugar del mundo. Él no estaba muerto, ella mismo lo había ayudado. Ella lo había acompañado hasta las afueras de Londres, ella misma lo había visto tomar ese coche hacia quién sabe dónde.

Sherlock Holmes estaba _vivo_ en algún lugar.

Pero no volvería y ella debía seguir con su vida. Porque la verdad era que aun si Sherlock hubiese estado "vivo" nada aseguraba que él le habría dado una oportunidad al ratón Molly.

Terminó su desayuno rápidamente y se dio una ducha. Apenas había terminado de arreglar la habitación de Sherlock cuando Lestrade la llamo al móvil.

-Pone el noticiero- dijo con alarma.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Molly encendiendo la tv.

Una reportera se encontraba afuera de un elegante hotel.

"_Un segundo cuerpo encontrado en menos de veinticuatro horas en el Hotel Plaza, la segunda víctima fue decapitada sin dejar otra pista que lo que podría ser su tarjeta de identificación. La policía no ha parado de trabajar desde que ayer durante la tarde fuese hallada la cabeza de una de las víctimas, cuyo cuerpo fue encontrado esta mañana en un parque. Se especula que el asesino tras esta horrible matanza no sería nadie más que el supuestamente muerto James Moriarty, quien permanece en la memoria colectiva tras empujar al detective consultor Sherlock Holmes al suicidio hace tres años…_"

-¿Quiénes son?- inquirió Molly tomando su abrigo.

-Aun no tengo los resultados de las pruebas- Lestrade se detuvo y luego suspiró- Molly, sé que estas interesada en esto y además, muy implicada, pero debo advertirte algo. Ser detective no es un juego.

-No soy detective, Greg- aclaró cerrando la puerta tras su espalda.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero ayer me recordaste tanto a…tanto a Sherlock…y fue muy impresionante, debo decirlo. Eres muy buena Molly.

-¡Taxi!- gritó Molly al coche negro que venía por la calle.

-¿Qué haces?

-Voy a la estación ¿Qué crees que hago?

-Pero…

-Mira, Greg, tienes dos cuerpos hace horas en la morgue. Un estudiante de primero ya tendría los resultados de ADN. Así que no insistas. Te recomiendo que busques nuevos forenses.

Lestrade soltó una risita.

-Al menos eres más simpática que él ¿sabes?

Molly Sonrió.

-Estaré ahí en unos minutos.

Cuando Molly llegó a la estación de policía una tal Sally Donovan la detuvo antes de llamar a la oficina de Lestrade.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos. Era una chica linda, morena, cabello rizado y una peculiar forma de hablar.

-Doctora Molly Hooper- se presentó detectando el dejo de antipatía en la voz de la sargento. Lestrade la había contado a Molly que fue Sally la primera en especular sobre el posible fraude de Sherlock.

-¿Eres la del decapitado?

Molly apretó los labios y le dio una sonrisa torcida antes de llamar a la puerta.

En ese momento John apareció agitado. Se notaba que había corrido.

-¡Molly!- exclamó sorprendido-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿La conoces?- preguntó Sally.

-Sí, es amiga…era amiga de Sherlock. Es mi amiga.

Sally abrió la boca y miro a Molly de pies a cabeza. Nadie podría haber dicho nada sobre lo que Molly estaba usando ese día, con Mary había aprendido cuales eran las prendas que le quedaban y las que no. Y ese conjunto de jeans oscuros ajustados, botas negras, blusa y abrigo borgoña era ideal para su cuerpo pequeño.

Sally Donovan levanto las cejas y se fue.

Lestrade abrió la puerta en ese minuto y los hizo pasar.

-Molly, siéntate por favor- dijo con seriedad.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó John mirándolos con preocupación.

Lestrade apretó los labios y les entrego unas carpetas.

-Son los informes de los dos cadáveres- aclaró- . Acaban de llegar. El cuerpo encontrado en el hotel es de un indigente llamado Charles Beck, es de nacionalidad americana y residía en Londres desde los ochenta.

-¿Un indigente…en un Hotel Plaza?- preguntó John. Miró a Molly pero esta estaba absorta en una de las carpetas.

-¿Lo reconoces?- preguntó Lestrade.

Molly asintió y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿A quién?- preguntó John.

-La cabeza del tipo que me enviaron ayer era un amigo de mi familia hace muchos años, cuando yo era una niña- comenzó Molly mirándose las manos- Él intento abusar de mí y lo denunciamos a la policía…

John abrió la boca sorprendido.

-¿Qué ocurrió después?- inquirió Lestrade

-Nada…bueno, estuvo en la cárcel un par de años, pero luego de eso, no sé qué habrá ocurrido con él- Molly se encogió de hombros.

-¿Fue muy grave lo que hizo, Molly?- preguntó John tanteando terreno.

-No, en realidad, solo lo intento porque…mis padres lo descubrieron en el acto. Yo realmente no recuerdo mucho, es por eso que no reconocí su rostro cuando lo vi ayer, porque en ese entonces él habría tenido unos veinte años, no más.

-La pregunta es –comenzó Lestrade inclinándose sobre su escritorio-¿Qué tiene este tal M contra ti?

* * *

Mmmm bueno, hola!

Ahora sé que alguien esta leyendo esta pequeña cosa, muchas gracias Nami-007! U aun si es la unica, me rehúso a dejarla. Creo que es una buena idea, pero en fin. Si estás leyendo mi pequeña historia, muchas gracias!

La leyenda cuenta que por cada Review, un Benedict se aparecerá en tu cuarto :)


	3. Alter Ego

Los guapos siguen sin ser mios. Moffat y Gatiss se ríen de mí y Sir Arthur se baila en su tumba. Solo la historia es mía.

N/A: gracias todas por sus mensajitos me hicieron muy feliz!

* * *

Capitulo 3: _Alter Ego_

Se había despertado hacía varias horas pero no había abierto los ojos. Ni siquiera por curiosidad, sabía exactamente donde estaba y que día era. Su mente viajaba por pequeños recuerdos sobre los pasados meses. Había aprendido tantas cosas nuevas, pero ya todo se había vuelto casi rutina otra vez.

De pronto un hombre irrumpió en su habitación y trato de despertarlo -¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó molesto. El hombre de barba le respondió en otro idioma. Los estaban desalojando. Escuchó el estallido de bombas a lo lejos y todo el edificio tembló.

Afganistán, recordó.

Se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que se metía en los pantalones caquis y se amarró las botas.

No había tiempo para arreglarse. Tomó su mochila sin desempacar y la chaqueta bajo esta y sin camiseta salió del edificio. El sol le cegó la vista. ¿Dónde había metido sus lentes de sol? Ah, sí, en la mochila. Los sacó.

Siguió a toda la gente que salía del hotel en fila hacia un camión, se acomodó la mochila – el calor era sofocante.

¿Cuándo tuvo la grandiosa idea de ir a parar ahí?

Miró su reloj, eran las nueve de la mañana. Se subió a la parte trasera del camión entre una mujer y un grupo de niños sucios. Otra bomba. Esta vez estaban cerca. Su corazón latió con rapidez y sonrió. Ya sabía porque había ido a parar ahí.

Una niña pequeña frente a él lo miro con curiosidad. Él le sonrió por sobre sus gafas de sol.

-¿Vives aquí?- le preguntó en su idioma.

-Sí, allá- le señalo hacia detrás del muro donde se mantenía a los civiles.

- ¿Y te gusta?- Ella negó fervientemente.

-¿De dónde eres tú?- le preguntó la niña en ingles tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Inglaterra ¿Sabes dónde queda?

La pequeña asintió y el camión comenzó a moverse.

El sol le quemaba los hombros pero estaban demasiado apretados como para intentar escarbar en su mochila por una camisa. Se pasó una mano entre los rizos que le llegaban al mentón. Tenía que cortarse el cabello.

Las sirenas comenzaron a sonar por toda la ciudad a medida que el camión avanzaba por las calles medio en ruinas. Apoyó la cabeza en la malla de contención del camión y miro el cielo. Un grupo de aviones halcón sobrevolaba la ciudad. Otra bomba y esta vez junto a donde pasaban. Todos se cubrieron las cabezas con los brazos.

Debía salir de ahí lo antes posible. Apenas el camión toco el sector verde* salto de este y caminó hacia la estación de buses. Había un pequeño quiosco lleno de periódicos internacionales. No pudo evitar ver el rojo y gran encabezado del Sunday.

"Londres en pánico otra vez"

Había logrado mantenerse a raya sobre las noticias de Inglaterra. No quería que nada lo hiciera volver. Miraba de vez en cuando las noticias, pero como sabía que la mitad de la información estaba errónea, no le tomaba el mayor peso.

Sacó un dólar y se lo dio al dueño del quiosco a cambio del periódico. Tenía una semana de antigüedad.

Lo abrió.

"Triple homicidio deja sin habla a Scotland Yard" citaba el título.

"El día martes se informó a la policía sobre un extraño paquete recibido por Marie Hooper, patóloga del hospital St. Bartholomew's cuyo contenido resulto ser la cabeza de un antiguo presidiario, Charles…"

Su corazón dio un salto ¿Molly?

"…La joven doctora no ha querido dar declaraciones, pero el Detective Inspector Lestrade, ha mencionado que no hay motivos para que este hombre y Hooper estén relacionados y qué no sería nada más que una forma de desviar a la policía. Se sabe de otros dos cuerpos decapitados durante la misma semana, pero sus identidades no han sido aclaradas por Scotland Yard. La más reciente teoría recae sobre el criminal supuestamente muerto, James Moriarty"

Cerró el periódico y corrió hacia una central de teléfonos. Se metió en una cabina y marco el código de Inglaterra. Una mujer al otro lado del mundo le hizo esperar no más de veinte segundos.

-Sera transferido inmediatamente- aclaró.

-¿Hola?

-¿Mycroft? Soy yo, Sherlock.

Llovía sobre Londres y Molly salía de los laboratorios de Scotland Yard, la pequeña semana de vacaciones que le habían dado en el hospital se la estaba pasando trabajando con Greg y John. Un nuevo cuerpo había aparecido hacia dos días y no era nadie más y nadie menos que su ex. Bueno, un ex de hacía mucho, pero era un ex de cualquier forma. Alguien a quien quiso y quien la quiso a ella. Y Jim o quien fuera, tenía algo contra ella, o intentaba enviarle un mensaje.

La calle estaba casi desierta, el día terminaba y ella estaba asustada. Se sentía más observada que nunca y no podía volver a su casa puesto que aún estaban trabajando ahí. Sabía que sería bien recibida en Baker Street pero solo necesitaba estar sola. Debía intentar entender qué rayos estaba pasando.

Si el asesino era Jim, sus razones podrían ser obvias, ella había ayudado a Sherlock y al final, Jim lo había descubierto, pero si no era él ¿Quién podría ser?

¿Y cómo era posible que Jim estuviese vivo? El solo pensarlo, el solo hecho de imaginarlo mirándola desde algún lugar en ese momento le hizo tener escalofríos.

La imagen de un Sherlock intentando rescatarla se cruzó por su mente. Si tan solo el volviera…

_Maldición,_ Molly.

Durante los últimos tres años había logrado dejarlo al margen de sus pensamientos. No quería pensar en él si no era estrictamente necesario. Pero estos últimos días todo era un torbellino de recuerdos y él era el protagonista.

Cruzó la calle corriendo y aferrándose a su abrigo.

No era justo seguir pensando en él. Pero era imposible no hacerlo. Era imposible estando en escenas de crimen y en la morgue junto a John y Lestrade. Caminó maldiciéndose las últimas tres calles antes de llegar a Baker Street.

Miro la puerta negra del 221B. Era aún más imposible no pensar en él estando en su casa.

Levanto el rostro hacia el cielo y dejo que la lluvia la mojara. Suspiró.

Cuando todo este torbellino terminara, pediría unas vacaciones y se iría lejos, muy lejos.

Subía la pequeña escalerita de la puerta cuando coche negro se detuvo tras ella y una mujer guapa la llamó.

-¿Molly Hooper?

-¿Si?- preguntó con precaución mirándola a través de la lluvia.

-Mycroft Holmes desea verla.

Molly se enderezó y un atisbo de preocupación le recorrió el rostro. Al mismo tiempo, su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado.

_Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock._

-Por favor, suba al auto.

Le dio una pequeña mirada a la puerta.

-Claro.

Molly subió al coche negro, la otra mujer se sentó frente a ella y sin mirarla comenzó a mirar en su teléfono móvil.

Por un par de minutos se quedaron en silencio y Molly temió por su vida.

-¿Estas segura de que es Mycroft?- preguntó inocentemente.

La castaña levanto la vista y le sonrió.

-Estoy segura- volvió a su móvil.

-Entonces…las posibilidades de que yo…muera…son muy pocas.

La mujer sonrió.

-Eso creo.

Molly suspiro. Se mantuvo en silencio durante el resto del trayecto. Fue notando cómo las calles cambiaban hasta encontrarse en el lado más costoso de Londres.

El coche se detuvo y la desconocida bajo antes que ella.

-Mycroft la espera- aclaró sin mirarla.

Molly la miró con curiosidad pero subió la pequeña escalera del pórtico de dos en dos y entró por las grandes puertas de madera.

El lugar lucia como una casa común de alguien muy adinerado. Tenía una escalera en el vestíbulo y diferentes puertas. El mayor de los Holmes no tardó en aparecer.

-Doctora Hooper.

Molly se dio la vuelta y lo vio acercarse con una sonrisa.

-Señor Holmes- lo saludo.

-Por favor, Mycroft- le pidió haciéndola pasar a una sala amplia con grandes ventanales y decorada con papel mural elegante- ¿Té?

-Si, por favor- la ayudó a quitarse el abrigo ahora mojado-. Gracias.

-¿Ascenso?- inquirió Mycroft mirando con el abrigo en sus manos. Molly sonrió.

-No debes estar asustada. Solo te mande a llamar porque quiero que hablemos algunos puntos sobre este caso en el que estas involucrada.

Se relajó y tomo asiento frente a una mesita de té mientras un mayordomo arreglaba las cosas.

Molly susurró unas cordiales gracias cuando su té estuvo listo.

-Veras, estamos al tanto de todo lo que la policía no ha querido decir a los medios- comenzó Mycroft mirándola con seriedad. Molly no paso por alto el "estamos al tanto". Apretó los labios y luego miró su taza.

-Greg…El inspector Lestrad me ha dicho que lo mejor sería no dar declaraciones para la prensa, por lo menos hasta que tengamos claro qué es lo que está pasando.

-Y estoy completamente de acuerdo con esa decisión- aclaró Mycroft sonriéndole. Tomó un sorbo de té y luego la miró-. Ambos sabemos cuan involucrada estas en la desaparición de Sherlock y como familia, siempre vamos a estar agradecidos.

Molly se sonrojó pero mantuvo la compostura.

-También sé cuanta devoción tenías por Sherlock, es por eso que deseamos proporcionarte toda la seguridad necesaria.

-¿Se…seguridad?- preguntó confundida.

-Sí, veras, puedo poner guardias encubiertos en tu edificio, uno o dos estaría bien, al igual que en el hospital. Por otro lado, un coche puede ir por ti a donde quieras y cuando quieras. Además ya me estoy encargando de manejar a la prensa para que no te sigan a todas partes.

Molly apenas si podía pensar con claridad.

-Yo…uhm…Mycroft, esto es increíble y realmente te agradezco la preocupación, pero...no me sentiría cómoda siendo observada las veinticuatro horas del día.

Mycroft asintió.

-Lo entiendo completamente- aclaró con una sonrisa-. Vamos a pensar en una forma de seguridad menos…agresiva. Por ahora, si me lo permites…- Se puso de pie y se acercó a un mueble lleno de libros. Tomó uno y el supuesto mueble se movió dejando ver una nueva habitación- ¿Vienes?- preguntó como si fuera obvio.

Molly había escuchado sobre puertas secretas pero nunca imagino que entraría en una.

Se puso de pie dejando sobre la mesita el resto de su té y siguió a Mycroft a lo que era una pequeña sala con muchos estantes.

-No quiero que te asustes- le advirtió Mycroft. Ella asintió, pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando este abrió un cajón y sacó una pequeña pistola. Molly lo miró con curiosidad. Por un segundo la M de las tarjetas volvió a su mente e inconscientemente dio un paso atrás.

-Molly, por favor. Yo no soy el tal M ¿Si?

Esta vez se ruborizó y miro el suelo.

-Lo siento…

-Está bien, cualquiera estaría a la defensiva. Pero esta arma es tuya.

-¿Mía?- Mycroft se la tendió y ella la sostuvo en sus pequeñas manos con cuidado, casi con respeto- pero yo no sé cómo usarla.

-Lo sé. John te enseñara.

Molly apretó los labios pero no dijo nada y se limitó a mirar la pistola.

-Llévala siempre contigo.

-Claro.

Cuando volvieron a la sala, Mycroft la ayudó a ponerse su abrigo. La acompañó a la puerta mientras ella sostenía el arma en el bolsillo.

-Muchas gracias- dijo antes de subirse al coche negro.

-Solo te devolvemos el favor.

Otra vez el plural.

Molly sonrió y se metió al coche. La mujer estaba ahí y sin mirarla dio la orden para andar.

-¿Podemos pasar por una librería primero?- preguntó Molly, aún sin soltar la pistola.

-Claro.

Cuando llegaron al 221B Molly subió las escaleras corriendo y tiró el arma sobre la mesa. La miró unos minutos.

-¿De dónde rayos sacaste eso?- preguntó Mary, quien apareció corriendo desde la habitación de John.

-Me…me la dio Mycroft.

John irrumpió en la sala con una sonrisa.

-Ah, sí, me llamo. Dijo que te ayudara a manejarla -ambas chicas alzaron las cejas- ¿Qué?

-Pues, yo no estoy segura de sí quiero aprender a usar esto…

-Ya- esta vez fue Mary quien habló. Tomó la pistola y la puso sobre la repisa de la chimenea-. Esto quedara ahí mientras cenamos ¿Si?- preguntó sin esperar respuesta mientras se trasladaba a la cocina.

-¿Qué traes ahí?- le preguntó John a Molly señalando la bolsa de la librería.

-Oh, es un mapa de Londres…y algunos chinches y cosas así- vacío el contenido de la bolsa de papel sobre la mesa. John estiró el mapa- Quiero marcar los lugares donde se han encontrado los cuerpos.

John abrió la cajita de alfileres rojos y marcó lo que era un perfecto triangulo. Entre la casa de Molly, el hotel y el parque donde había sido encontrado el tercer cuerpo.

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Significará algo?- preguntó John apretando los labios.

Molly se encogió de hombros.

-La cena esta lista- carraspeó Mary señalando la mesa y alcanzándole los cubiertos a Molly- ¿Podemos dejar la lucha contra el crimen para después de mis raviolis?

John la besó sonoramente en la mejilla. Molly los miro sonriendo e internamente se preguntó si algún día un hombre la besaría sonoramente en la mejilla también.

* * *

Sector verde*: Mi hermano estaba en el ejército y se iba a ir a Afganistán, al sector verde, que es donde viven los civiles y donde van los soldados a las misiones de paz, a darle comida a la gente y cosas así.

Y bueno! Estoy aquí otra vez, es un poco más largo este capítulo y tenía la sorpresa de Sherlock, jejejeje, espero que les guste! Un abrazooo y gracias por leer.

Benedict les dará un masaje luego de que envíen un review ;)


	4. This House Is a Circus

Nada me pertenece y nunca me pertenecerá. Moffat, Gatiss y Sir Arthur me golpearían si leyeran esto. 

A/N: please don't die.

* * *

Capítulo 4: This House is a circus/_Esta casa es un circo_

Dos semanas completas habían pasado desde que Molly recibiera aquel regalito. La investigación seguía en curso, pero M parecía haber desaparecido. Todos coincidían en que era cosa de días para que algo explotara, intentaban no hablar al respecto, pero el miedo era algo presente.

Había sido un día ajetreado en el hospital, se había quedado hasta después de su turno ayudando con algunas autopsias. Solo pensaba en cenar y acostarse.

Molly había tomado algunas precauciones después de todo lo ocurrido. Mantenía el arma que Mycroft le había regalado en su bolso o en su abrigo, y antes de salir a trabajar dejaba la alfombrita de la puerta con cierta inclinación hacia la izquierda. Así sabría si alguien la había movido.

Estaba exactamente en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado aquella mañana. Dejó la bicicleta en el suelo para sacar las llaves. Una vez dentro de su apartamento se dispuso inmediatamente a tirar su bolso sobre el sofá. Iba a encender la luz pero se detuvo. Estaba de pie frente al sofá, dándole la espalda a toda la sala y sentía un pequeño cosquilleo en la nuca. Como cuando sabes que alguien se acerca. Sintió como la sangre en sus venas comenzó a correr con velocidad y cada uno de sus sentidos se agudizó.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo del abrigo donde estaba la pistola. John ya le había enseñado a usarla y Greg la había dejado practicar en Scotland Yard. No era nada difícil a decir verdad. En dos segundos se dio la vuelta y con ambas manos aferradas a su nueva arma, apuntaba al intruso.

-Así que ahora eres detective…

Molly se quedó sin aire. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar, en cualquier universo, en cualquier vida. La sala estaba iluminada sólo por la luz de la calle. Estaba a dos o tres pasos de ella. Molly sintió como su corazón parecía querer salirse de su caja torácica.

¿Acaso se había vuelto loca?

-¿Eres…tú?- comenzó intentando que su cerebro juntara las conexiones. Cerró los ojos aun apuntándolo con la pistola. Por un segundo creyó que si los abría él ya no estaría ahí.- Sherlock Holmes- los abrió y se llevó una mano a la boca. Ahí estaba él. De pie mirándola con curiosidad. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía si pestañar, no sabía si decir algo, no sabía si respirar. Bajó el arma y caminó hacia él con furia- ¡Tres malditos años!- lo golpeó en el pecho- Tres malditos años y ningún "_Hola Molly, sigo vivo_" ¡Eres un idiota!- rompió en llanto sobre su pecho aferrada a las solapas de su chaqueta. Le importaba muy poco si la proximidad era demasiada. Era Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes, vivo, de pie en su piso.

Para sorpresa suya, él no intento alejarla exclamando algo hiriente, más bien la rodeó con sus brazos, era casi un abrazo. Y susurró: "Hola, Molly Hopper, sigo vivo".

Molly intentó contener las nuevas lágrimas y se pasó una mano por la mejilla húmeda, rompiendo el extraño abrazo de Sherlock.

-¿Dónde estabas…? ¿Estás bien…?- comenzó acercándose al sillón sintiendo que sus rodillas no soportarían el shock.

No podía creerlo. Pero acababa de tocarlo. Tenía el cabello más largo de lo normal, le llegaba casi al mentón, además tenía una naciente barba y la piel bronceada por el sol. Lucia como un rebelde post apocalíptico.

-Estoy bien…estuve lejos. Eso no es importante ahora, Molly. Hay un asesino en serie suelto, cortando la cabeza de personas al azar, debía volver. Debía hacer algo luego de que vi que estabas implicada en todo esto…- aclaró Sherlock mirándola directo a los ojos, sin pestañar. Molly sintió un agudo sonido en su oído derecho. Puso la cabeza entre las rodillas- ¿Qué ocurre?

_¿Volvió por mí?_ Pensó intentando aguantar una desquiciada carcajada.

-No…- murmuró sin moverse-. Es decir, si, pero…uhm- se puso de pie- ¿quieres té?- dio un paso y cayó hacia un costado. Sherlock la afirmo antes de que se golpeara con el suelo.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó quitándole el cabello de la cara- Estas muy pálida.

Molly se pasó una mano por el rostro intentando respirar con normalidad y volvió al sofá- Sherlock, no esperaba verte ¿Si? Y casi te disparo…sólo estoy muy, muy sorprendida…- ni siquiera sabía dónde había ido a parar la pistola.

Sherlock se acuclilló frente a ella y la miró con detención, tenía las pupilas terriblemente dilatadas. Murmuró -Sé que no esperabas mi visita, pero no vas a dar con M tu sola.

Molly ladeó la cabeza un poco molesta.

-He dado con más pistas de M de las que imaginas- sentenció poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta la mesa- M no es…en realidad está cortando cabezas aquí y haya para que creamos que es sólo un loco homicida, para hacernos creer que ese es su…estilo de asesinato.

Sherlock notó como Molly parecía sufrir por encontrar las palabras correctas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó acercándose sin dejar de mirarla.

-Yo misma he revisado los cuerpos. Son distintos cortes, seguramente ni siquiera él los ha hecho. Y…uhmm. No han sido personas al azar. El primero era un tipo que conocí hace un par de años y el último era mi ex.

Molly se sonrojó. Se quitó la chaqueta que aun tenia puesta y se acercó a la cocina murmurando algo sobre hacer té.

Sherlock la miró consternado y la siguió.

-¿Cuánto tiempo saliste con Moriarty?

Molly se detuvo y lo miró. Lucia tan triste, asustada y confundida al mismo tiempo. Parecía a punto de explotar.

-No salimos más de tres veces, Sherlock. Estuve pensando esa posibilidad pero no entiendo por qué, bueno si entiendo el por qué…-tomó aire- No entiendo cómo estaría…él…no puede ser- suspiró y puso la tetera a hervir-. Supongo que hice algo…que molestó a alguien.

Ambos sabían a qué se refería.

Apoyó la frente en el mueble que había frente a ella y cerró los ojos. Todo le daba vueltas. Muchas vueltas.

-¿Dónde estabas?- murmuró tan bajito que Sherlock apenas la oyó. Pero lo hizo. Le puso una mano sobre un hombro. Y se acercó a su oído.

-Eso no importa ahora, Molly. Estoy aquí- susurró tan cerca que Molly pudo sentir el calor salir de su boca.

Estaba soñando. Las posibilidades de que eso fuera real eran infinitamente imposibles.

Se dio la vuelta y lo encontró más cerca que nunca.

-¿Qué haces?- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de que él se alejara un poco mirándola con curiosidad.

-Sólo quiero que estés tranquila.

_Acercándote así provocas lo contrario, amigo._ Pensó Molly.

El timbre sonó en ese momento y ambos se miraron asustados.

-¿Esperabas a alguien?- preguntó Sherlock.

Molly negó fervientemente. El timbre volvió a sonar. Sólo ahí notó que estaba aferrada con las uñas al mueble de la cocina.

-¿John suele visitarte?

-Si…uhm…con…

Sherlock movió la cabeza en un gesto involuntario de curiosidad.

-¿Con quién?

-¿No lo sabes?- pregunto Molly dándole una pequeña sonrisa. Sherlock la miró confundido.

Esta vez el timbre no sonó.

-¡Molly, soy yo, Mary!

-¿Quién es Mary?- preguntó Sherlock. Molly volvió a sonreír y corrió hacia la puerta. Sherlock la siguió velozmente. Cuando la chica abrió la puerta, lo primero que Sherlock fue capaz de hacer fue tomar a Mary por el brazo y arrastrarla dentro- ¿Quién eres tú y qué tienes que ver con John?- preguntó atropelladamente.

La tal Mary era una mujer de entre 30 y 35 años, cabello rubio y ojos celestes. Tenía un anillo de compromiso y bajo su abrigo había un obvio delantal de enfermera. Tenía las uñas limpias y olía extrañamente familiar. La forma en que lo miraba demostraba que no había sido intimidada y a juzgar por su postura era obvio que provenía de una familia militar muy estricta.

-Lo siento…no pensé que esto pasaría así- se disculpó Molly ante su amiga, quien miraba a Sherlock con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿Eres tú? ¿Es él?- preguntó con alarma pero sin perder la calma, acercándose.

-Si…creo que si- dijo Molly más bien para sí misma.

Sherlock la observó a medida que se acercaba más a él. Mary estiró una mano y tocó su mejilla, luego su pelo.

-Eres aún más guapo en persona- acotó sin pensar. Molly apretó los labios aguantando una risita.

Sherlock sintió que debía decir gracias, pero una mujer desconocida lo estaba tocando.

Se alejó.

-Uhm… Sherlock, esta es Mary Morstan…Mary…aunque no lo creas, Sherlock Holmes- los presentó Molly.

-Increíble- dijo Mary mirándolo- Mo…John me ha hablado tanto de ti…- le tendió la mano.

Sherlock se la tomó con rapidez y la llevó a sus labios. Ambas mujeres creyeron que estaba por hacer un acto exagerado de caballerismo y no pudieron hacer más que abrir las bocas soltando una especie de débil suspiro, pero ambas se espantaron cuando Sherlock le olió la mano en una exagerada inhalación.

-¿Qué...?- comenzó Mary mirándolo asombrada.

-¿Eres la nueva novia de John?- preguntó Sherlock soltándola. Sus ojos azules parecían en llamas.

-Yo no diría que "nueva novia"- dijo Molly. Sherlock se giró y la miró.

-Soy la prometida de John…si eso quieres decir- se volvió nuevamente hacia Mary. Esta vez ella le estaba dando una sincera sonrisa- Creo que hay mucho por explicar ¿No?- dijo esta vez Mary mirando a su amiga. Molly miró el suelo apenada.

-Lo siento.

-No debes sentirlo- aclaró Sherlock- Lo que has hecho durante este tiempo no ha sido nada más que proteger a un montón de inocentes.

Mary miró a la castaña con una sonrisa maternal. Molly tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Se acercó y la abrazó.

-Oh, Holly Molly, ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones- le besó la frente. Sherlock se mantuvo en silencio mirándolas con curiosidad. Nunca había visto a alguien tan afectuoso con la doctora. Y aun no sabía si le gustaba la tal Mary.

Cuando las amigas se separaron la tetera comenzó a sonar y Molly corrió a apagar la llama. Cuando volvió se quedó junto a Sherlock aun sin saber si todo era un sueño o no. Haber visto a Mary y que este "sueño" fuese tan largo ayudaba a creer que de verdad estaba de pie junto a él. Pero aun así sentía que flotaba. Pudo sentir la mirada de Sherlock clavada en su cara. Parecía que un pájaro carpintero le estuviera picoteando el rostro.

Mary los miró y sonrió.

-Supongo, que el diario de Bridget Jones puede esperar- dijo soltando una risita. Molly rio y miró a Sherlock. Este dibujo una media sonrisa incómoda en sus labios-. Vale, los dejare solos entonces.

Se acercó a ambos y dispuso besos en sus mejillas.

-Si puedo pedirte algo es…total discreción- habló Sherlock con seriedad cuando Mary se disponía a salir-. Quiero decírselo yo.

La rubia le guiñó un ojo.

-No diré nada- Le dio una última mirada cómplice a Molly y salió. Ambos se quedaron mirando la puerta un par de segundos.

Parecía que en el aire había electricidad. Molly volvería a hiperventilar si no se movía.

-¿Té?- volvió a preguntar y prácticamente corrió a la cocina.

Abrió estantes y sacó dos tazas, dos cucharas, dos bolsitas de té, azúcar, crema. Entonces notó por el rabillo del ojo que Sherlock estaba apoyado en el alfeizar de la puerta mirándola- ¿Qué?- preguntó sin apartar la vista de la bandeja que preparaba.

-Estas…diferente, eso es todo.

-Todos cambian en tres años.

-Yo no he cambiado.

Molly se giró y lo miró.

-Oh, sí que has cambiado.

-¿Lo dices por el cabello? Eso es sólo por las circunstancias en que me he encontrado. Yo hablo de un cambio más bien, interno.

-Pues al parecer tus circunstancias también se han traducido en un cambio interno- aclaró ella sorprendiéndose a sí misma. Sherlock reprimió una sonrisa al ver que la propia Molly se había sorprendido por sus propias palabras-. Sherlock, la verdad es que no quiero té. Pensaba hacer la cena ¿Te quedas…?

Honestamente, Molly estaba tan confundida que no sabía si quería que la respuesta fuera un sí.

-Claro- dijo Sherlock sin mirarla y saliendo de la cocina.

Molly apretó los labios. En realidad habría preferido un no.

* * *

Hooooola! Y bien? Ya siento que todo toma forma, porque en realidad voy escribiendo el capitulo 7. Creo que sin querer esta historia será larga, lo cual no es malo porque...bueno, no sé.

En fin, disfruten el asuntillo y díganme qué les pareció este capitulo.

Un abrazo!

Ah, y Ben les manda sus saludos!


	5. After The Storm

Nada es mío sólo la historia, y Moffat y Gatiss y Conan y bla bla bla.

* * *

Capítulo 5: After The Storm/Después de la Tormenta

Molly no tardó en hacer unos filetes de pollo a la parrilla con verduras y una gran ensalada. Arregló la mesa mientras Sherlock revisaba algunas cosas en su mochila y la miraba de vez en cuando. Estaba completa y absolutamente confundida de por qué estaba actuando tan "amable" con ella. No es que no le gustara esta nueva faceta, pero era extraño. TODO ERA TAN EXTRAÑO.

Sherlock por su parte sólo trataba de dar las gracias, sin dar las gracias. La verdad es que había sufrido mucho al dejar Londres y sí, tres años habían pasado y ahora comenzaba a notarlo. Dejó su mochila a un costado y comenzó a revisar las estanterías de libros. No eran pocos. Desde clásicos hasta filosofía y anatomía. Pasó sus dedos por sobre los títulos sin leerlos exactamente. Molly había entrado en la habitación. La miró de reojo.

Sí, tres años habían pasado. Molly seguía siendo Molly, claramente, pero había pequeños detalles aquí y allá que la hacían ver diferente. Primero estaba su imagen externa. Cuando entró en el piso, Sherlock esperó verla en sus blusas floreadas y pantalones anchos, pero la primera sorpresa fue encontrarla con un abrigo negro, visiblemente costoso, sobre unos pantalones de mezclilla que le quedaban. Por el abrigo, pudo saber que Molly había sido ascendida y por la bicicleta, pudo ver que o bien quería ser sana y mantener una buena figura, o estaba en un nuevo estilo de vida vegano/ecoamigable. Pero por el material de sus botas descarto inmediatamente esta última conjetura. En segundo lugar, pero quizás menos importante estaba su rostro. Molly de por si poseía esa clase de figura que la hacía parecer una adolescente, y no le habían aparecido arrugas, pero lucia más mujer que púber.

-¡Sherlock!- lo llamó ella por tercera vez. Molly frunció el entrecejo y dejó el recipiente con la ensalada en el centro de la mesa- puedes sentarte- señaló una de las sillas.

Sherlock se acercó a la mesa y sonrió.

-Hace bastante que no comía en una casa ¿Sabes?- dijo dejando salir un poco todo lo que tenía guardado. Tomó la servilleta y la dejó sobre sus piernas.

_Obviamente no lo sabía_, pensó Molly.

Sirvió pollo y verduras en silencio. Ahí estaba el resto de su cambio. Estaba nerviosa, pero no vergonzosamente nerviosa, era más bien porque él había irrumpido en su hogar sin avisar. Tres años después.

El corazón de Molly latía con tanto estruendo que le dieron unas ganas terribles de sacárselo. Aun no podía convencerse del todo que él estaba ahí.

Cuando se sentó a la mesa, Sherlock la estaba estudiando otra vez.

-¿Podrías…no hacer eso?- preguntó intentando ser lo más educada posible.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Eso que haces- señaló Molly mirándolo.

-¿Observar?

-Si…es como si estuvieses gritando sin abrir la boca ¿Sabes?- aclaró ella.

Sherlock ladeó la cabeza y sonrió internamente. Había olvidado que Molly también podía _ver_. No tan ampliamente como él, pero era obvio que Molly percibía y veía cosas que los demás no. Comenzó a comer. No pudo evitar dejar escapar un sonido de placer al saborear el filete.

Molly dejó caer su tenedor.

-Lo siento…- murmuró ruborizándose.

Sherlock la miró fijo mientras ella recogía su tenedor y murmuraba cosas sobre lo torpe que era. Ahí estaba la antigua Molly, gritando por salir.

Comieron en silencio sin mirarse escuchando como llovía afuera. Cuando ambos terminaron Sherlock fue el primero en hablar.

-Molly ¿Crees que pueda quedarme en tu casa un par de días? Quiero decir, hasta que le diga a John que estoy vivo y pueda volver a Baker Street.

Molly abrió la boca sin saber muy bien qué decir. ¿Hablaba en serio?

-¿No crees que es un poco rudo lo que estás haciendo? - se puso de pie y comenzó a amontonar los platos sucios.

Sherlock la miró confundido.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿En serio no lo ves? Te fuiste, Sherlock ¡El cree que estás muerto!- Molly intentó calmarse y apartó la vista. El solo recuerdo de John en aquella depresión le partía el corazón- Incluso yo comencé a creerlo también- le dio la espalda.

-Pero tú sabías que yo no estaba muerto- dijo él siguiéndola a la cocina.

-¡No, no lo sabía! No lo supe hasta hoy, Sherlock.

-¿Por qué habría de morir?- preguntó como si fuera obvio.

Molly rodo los ojos. El antiguo Sherlock estaba de vuelta. Se dio media vuelta y lo enfrentó. Apenas si le llegaba a la nariz pero intento no intimidarse.

-¡Oh, claro. Sherlock Holmes, el inmortal detective consultor!

-¿Qué? Molly…

-No, Sherlock. No puedes llegar y decir "_hola, estoy de vuelta_" a todos quienes te creen muerto. John estuvó muy mal…y Lestrade y la señora Hudson. Sé que todo este circo fue para salvar sus vidas, pero eso no quiere decir que puedes llegar y volver cuando se te plazca. Aun cuando quisiéramos desesperadamente que…estuvieras de…vuelta…

¿Había dicho eso último en voz alta?

Al parecer sí.

-Me refiero a que…- comenzó volviendo a ruborizarse.

-Está bien- dijo él acercándose. Sus ojos azules sin pestañear, observándola, leyéndola. Escuchó como la respiración de Molly se aceleraba a medida que se acercaba- pensé mucho en ti, Molly.

La castaña sintió sus rodillas temblar ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Aparto la vista y luego volvió a mirarlo. Su cerebro por fin había hecho las conexiones.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó alejándose.

-¿De qué hablas?

Molly intentó concentrarse. ¿De verdad había intentado manipularla, otra vez?

-¿No crees que ya he hecho mucho por ti?- preguntó aun sin poder creer que Sherlock de verdad había creído que ella volvería a caer como antes.

-Pero…

-Entonces por favor, no comiences con tus juegos otra vez, Sherlock- pasó por su lado hacia la sala.

-¿Qué juegos?- preguntó siguiéndola.

Molly respiró profundo y cerró los ojos. Caminó hacia la habitación de invitados y abrió la puerta. La cama estaba arreglada. Era una habitación pequeña con paredes claras, un ropero pequeño y una mesita de noche.

-Puedes usar el baño de invitados junto a la cocina. Tiene una tina.

-Molly…

-Yo me voy a dormir. Si necesitas algo solo…llámame- lo interrumpió. De verdad comenzaba a sentirse demasiado abrumada como para hablar con él.

Ni en sus más remotos sueños habría imaginado que estaría él, de carne y hueso, en su casa. Es más, los dos solos en una misma habitación. Pero no podía pensar con claridad. Se sentía mareada y con ganas de vomitar.

Estaba en shock. Y había intentado manipularla.

Lo dejó solo y salió a paso rápido hacia su cuarto. Cerró la puerta y dejó caer en la cama. Se dio la vuelta y miró el cielo raso del techo. Sintió una pequeña lagrima escaparse de su ojo derecho.

No quería llorar, pensaba mientras se secaba la única lágrima con la manga de la camiseta. Respiró profundo y se puso de pie. Escuchó los pasos de Sherlock fuera de su habitación y apretó los labios ¿Qué hacía?

Sherlock se había quedado con la boca abierta al ver como Molly lo dejaba hablando solo en la habitación. Había sido muy, muy estúpido al tomarse la libertad de actuar así con ella. Pero Molly también había sido muy tonta al reaccionar de esa forma. En serio no había intentado…manipularla como solía hacerlo. De verdad había pensado en ella estando lejos, especialmente los primeros meses. Pero supuso que Molly de por si estaba confundida con su llegada y aun mas con el malentendido de la cocina.

Salió del cuarto y miró la puerta de la otra habitación.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro y caminó hacia la puerta. Levantó la mano para llamarla. ¿En realidad debía pedirle disculpas? No había hecho nada mal.

Abrió la boca para llamar y luego la cerró. Giró sobre sus talones y volvió a su habitación.

Molly lo escuchó alejarse y suspiró resignada.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente lo primero que notó es que había sol. Luego sus sentidos se fueron normalizando y sintió aroma a tostadas y café recién hecho.

Se puso de pie asustada.

Luego, lo recordó.

Sherlock.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación con lentitud y salió al pasillo. Cuando entró en el comedor/sala se encontró con la mesa completamente dispuesta para desayunar. Había dos tazas, té, crema, azúcar, leche, pequeños pastelitos sobre un plato, mermelada, manteca, etc.

-Lindo pijama…

Se dio la vuelta y otra sorpresa se llevó al encontrarse con Sherlock de pie frente a ella, con una tetera de café en la mano derecha, un plato con tostadas aun calientes en la otra, pantalón, camisa y chaqueta.

-¿Te afeitaste?- le preguntó lo que era obvio.

-Si…pase a la tienda…- aclaró mirando su pijama. Molly se ruborizó. Había olvidado que llevaba shorts y la camiseta de campanita más grade la historia. Sherlock volvió la vista a sus ojos. Se había cruzado los brazos sobre su torso. Se notaba tensa, casi avergonzada. Había despertado recién, tenía el cabello castaño cayéndole desordenadamente sobre la cara y no llevaba maquillaje, pero tenía las mejillas muy rosadas y los ojos brillantes. Había llorado la noche anterior.

-¿Por qué hiciste esto?-preguntó Molly intentando distraerlo de su exhaustivo estudio.

-Porque ayer tuvimos un malentendido y quería arreglarlo- fue sincero acercándose a la mesa y depositando todo sobre esta.

Molly abrió los ojos de par en par y lo siguió -¿Un malentendido? Sherlock, no tengo ganas de discutir pero lo que hiciste ayer…

La tomó por los brazos y se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojos.

-Hablaba en serio cuando dije que había pensado en ti- dijo con los ojos de arcoíris clavados en los chocolates de Molly. Ella intentó no desmayarse. Estaba tan cerca…pero por sobre todo estaba siendo honesto. Lo podía ver- Cuando mencionaste lo mal que estuvo John…Molly yo sabía que tu cuidarías de él…-sintió como su piel se erizaba al tacto de Sherlock sobre sus brazos desnudos. Él se acercó un poco más a su rostro-. Ahora sé que podría confiarte más que solo mi vida, Molly Hooper.

-¿Mas?- susurró ella.

-Si…también a mis amigos- dijo alejándose y caminando hacia la mesa- y creo que nunca te di las gracias correspondientes…por ayudarme.

Molly sonrió y se sentó en una de las sillas.

-Está bien.

Molly y Mary habían quedado en un restaurant para cenar. Una vez ahí, se tomó el tiempo de explicarle a Mary con cada detalle cómo había ayudado a Sherlock a desaparecer y por qué había tenido que hacerlo. Además de que no había sabido nada sobre él hasta la noche anterior. Y le contó lo del malentendido y el desayuno/disculpa.

-Suena a que será difícil vivir con él- agregó Mary cuando su amiga terminó el relato.

-Lo sé- suspiró Molly-. Antes de irme al trabajo le conté con detalles lo mal que estuvo John y se quedó callado mirando la muralla. No volvió a hablarme aun cuando le pregunté si estaba bien y le dije que se hiciera algo de comer.

-Él es muy infantil, según lo que me ha contado John- le sonrió Mary y luego tomó un sorbo de su copa.

-Si…-murmuró Molly- pero es un genio si no está muerto…

-_Aliens_- dijo Mary.

Molly la miró expectante. Esa era su palabra secreta que habían decretado para cuando un chico se les iba a acercar.

Mary reprimió una sonrisa y Molly quedó confundidisima cuando una chica de un largo cabello pelirrojo se detuvo a su lado.

-Uhm…Hola- comenzó tímidamente-. Soy Katherine…puede que esto sea raro, pero… te vi cuando entraste y realmente creo que eres muy hermosa- le sonrió.

Molly abrió la boca intentando encontrar algo para decir.

La tal Katherine le tendió un papelito doblado, notablemente arrancado de una libreta de alguno de los meseros. Molly se lo recibió intentando ser amable.

-Yo…me siento muy alagada, pero...- comenzó con una sonrisa.

-No, está bien, entiendo- le sonrió la pelirroja- Solo piénsalo ¿Si?- le guiñó un ojo y salió rápidamente del local.

Molly aun con la boca abierta se dio la vuelta y miró a Mary.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Te estuvo mirando durante una hora- le sonrió su amiga.

Suspiró y abrió el papel, tenía escrito un número de teléfono, seguido de Katherine y un pequeño corazón dibujado. Lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

* * *

Bueno, bueno…

Quiero salir rápido de esta parte de la historia y avanzar. Ya quiero que Sherlock y John se encuentren pronto, así que veremos cómo sale eso.

Por ahora, adiós!


	6. You and Me, Together

Moffat y Gatiss y el gran Sir! y bla bla nada es mío obviamente.

* * *

Capítulo 6: You and Me, Together/Tú y Yo, Juntos

Cuando Molly llegó a su apartamento, Sherlock no estaba ahí. Pero no se sorprendió. Llevaban una semana en lo mismo, él salía a pasear sin avisar y siempre volvía.

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde, por lo que aun tenia tiempo de terminar un papeleo que no había alcanzado a finalizar en el hospital y luego podría hacer la cena. Se pregunto qué querría comer Sherlock. Últimamente Molly sonrió como tonta mirando sus papeles. Aun no podía creer por completo que Sherlock Holmes viviera en su casa. A veces cuando él estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo algún periódico, ella solía imaginar que compartían una vida junta. Aunque sabía que no podían estar más alejados de aquello.

Cuando logró eliminar de su cabeza todos aquellos pensamientos irracionales, se mantuvo trabajando durante media hora hasta que Sherlock apareció con su largo abrigo colgando de los hombros.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?- le preguntó Molly alarmada pensando en la posibilidad de que hubiese irrumpido en Baker Street.

- Mycroft- aclaró Sherlock tomando una manzana de la mesita del comedor y mirando por sobre su hombro los papeles que tenía en el escritorio- ¿Nada sobre el caso?- indagó luego de darle un mordisco a la manzana.

-No…- respondió ella volviendo a sus papeles- ¿Cómo esta él?

-Oh la dieta no le ha funcionado- Molly sonrió sin mirarlo-. Insinuó que me quedara en su casa. Según él, yo estaría estorbándote aquí- Sherlock le quitó una pelusa del cabello a Molly sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-¿Y cuál fue tu respuesta?

-Por supuesto que no acepte- dijo como si fuera obvio. Molly contuvo la respiración-. Prefiero estar aquí que con él.

-Oh…- comentó no sabiendo si sentirse bien o mal. Comenzó a escribir su nombre sobre el último de los documentos que le faltaba. Había escrito la mitad de la eme de "Marie" cuando se detuvo, había algo, esa mitad le recordaba algo. De pronto, la información le llego como una descarga eléctrica. Se puso de pie y corrió hacia el mapa que tenía en su habitación. Había pasado tantas horas mirando ese diminuto triangulo isósceles.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Sherlock siguiéndola.

Molly alisó el mapa cuadriculado de Londres sobre el edredón de su cama. El triangulo rojo que John le había ayudado a marcar seguía allí. Tomó un lápiz y dibujó las líneas correspondientes uniendo el parque con su casa, su casa con el hotel y luego, antes de unir el hotel con el parque se detuvo. Miró a Sherlock.

Este la estaba mirando expectante. Había dibujado un segmento perfecto sobre el mapa. Molly miró el triangulo. Era igual a la mitad de la letra. Con una regla dibujó la mitad faltante agregándole otros dos puntos a la misma altura que el parque y su casa.

Su corazón pareció detenerse cuando miró sobre el mapa una gran M roja.

-Bedford junto al museo y Regent Street…- murmuró Molly. Sherlock la miraba asombrado- ¿Como pudimos ser tan idiotas? ¡M no se ha ido a ninguna parte!- exclamó poniéndose de pie.

Sherlock la siguió hasta la sala donde la vio sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Podía sentir su propio corazón saltar de emoción. ¿En serio había dado con todo ello sola?

-¿Hay dos víctimas más?- preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Molly asintió. Tomó su móvil y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

-Como me gustaría que vinieras conmigo- dijo sincera marcando a Lestrade.

Sherlock apretó los labios. Era obvio que si él hubiese visto aquel mapa lo habría resuelto hacia ya mucho.

-Quizás es tiempo de volver…

Molly abrió la boca para negarse pero Lestrade respondió al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Molly? ¿Estás bien?

-¡Bedford y Regent Street!- exclamó Molly casi saltando.

Sherlock la observo con detención, lucia casi igual de emocionada que él cuando tenía un nuevo caso. Se preguntó si Molly se la estaba pasando bien como detective.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Hay dos víctimas mas, Greg, una en Bedford y otra en Regent Street. M no había desaparecido, solo estaba esperando a que encontráramos a los otros dos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Um…en el mapa…te lo explico en Scotland Yard- dijo tomando su abrigo y caminando hasta la puerta. Sherlock la siguió. Ambos se gruñeron y apretaron los labios intentando persuadir al otro- no puedes- lo regañó Molly alejando el móvil del rango de su voz.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Greg. Molly escuchó las sirenas de los coches policiales a través del teléfono.

-Sí, voy en camino- cortó la llamada- Sherlock, este no es el momento adecuado…

-Molly, este es precisamente el momento- dijo aferrándola de los hombros.

-Pe…pero…pero fingir la propia muerte…es ilegal- Molly se zafó de sus manos.

-Lo sé y Mycroft ya tiene todo el papeleo listo. Tu nombre no aparece si te lo estas preguntando. Además, todo el mundo sabe que soy inocente de todo el fraude Moriarty. La policía encontró mi móvil en el tejado ese día, con la confesión de Jim grabada ¿Lo recuerdas? Y…esa Kitty Riley tuvo que pedir disculpas públicas por todo el escándalo que hizo conmigo.

-¿Qué hay de John?- preguntó Molly. Sherlock abrió la boca y la cerró rápidamente. Apartó la vista de sus ojos y le dio la espalda. Molly se acercó con cuidado, pensando en tocarle un hombro pero se detuvo con la mano en el aire- Quizás puedas ir ahora a hablar con él…y si todo sale bien, se nos unen en Scotland Yard.

Sherlock se volvió y la miró directamente a los ojos. Molly entreabrió los labios soltando un suspiro. Nunca había visto al joven detective con la incertidumbre recorriéndole el rostro. Los ojos azules brillando en busca de alguna palabra de aliento y los labios apretados preguntándose si John lo perdonaría.

-John te extraña mucho, Sherlock…

Él no le respondió y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Nos vemos allá entonces- dijo sin mirarla.

-Yo puedo acompañarte si quieres…- comenzó ella acercándose.

-No seas tonta Molly ¿Por qué querría que me acompañaras? es sólo John- dijo Sherlock rodando los ojos.

Molly suspiró.

-Está de vuelta- murmuró mas para sí misma pero sin poder evitar que él la oyera. Sherlock sonrió tras ella.

Cuando llegó a Baker Street sintió su cabeza dando vueltas. Con Molly podía hacer como que no le importaba, pero en realidad temía cual fuera la reacción de John. Si bien, por un lado se sentía completamente seguro de que todo saldría bien, no estaba seguro de cómo afrontar la situación.

Inhalo profundamente y abrió la puerta con la llave que aun tenia. Sintió una especie de cosquilleo en el cuello cuando se encontró en el hall de su antiguo hogar. Miró la escalera de trece escalones y sonrió de lado. Subió lentamente pasando sus dedos por el papel tapiz gastado hasta que llegó a su puerta. Apretó los labios pensando que quizás lo mejor sería volver. Pero se detuvo.

-No seas cobarde- se regaño en voz alta.

Lo siguiente ocurrió con tal rapidez que no tuvo tiempo para inventar una solución.

Había levantado la mano para llamar a la puerta, cuando escucho la voz de John al otro lado. Estaba riéndose y parecía que se acercaba.

Sherlock miró hacia ambos lados intentando que su cerebro le diera una idea, pero no pudo reaccionar. John abrió la puerta y se lo encontró de frente. Sherlock se puso derecho y dibujo una especie de sonrisa en su boca pero John apretó el entrecejo y puso boca de pato y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Sherlock se movió justo a tiempo para que esta no le golpeara la cara. Y luego escucho a John chocar contra la mesa y tirar una taza al suelo.

-¿Estas bien?- era Mary- John, por favor háblame.

Bueno, podría haber sido peor.

Llamó a la puerta y una asustada Mary le abrió.

-Oh…- exclamó cuando entendió lo que había ocurrido-. Vaya manera de decir hola.

-Lo sé.

-Por favor pasa, estas…en tu casa- le sonrió intentando bromear. Sherlock rodó los ojos. Su corazón parecía querer salírsele por la boca. Caminó con la manos juntas tras su espalda- John, cariño…tienes visita- dijo Mary acercándose al rubio que estaba mas pálido que nunca apoyado en la pared.

John tenía los ojos cerrados. Apretados al igual que los puños.

Sherlock se acercó.

-John…- murmuró.

-¡Pero yo te vi!- fue lo único capaz de decir. Se acercó tan rápido que Sherlock no pudo esquivarlo y le dio un puñetazo en la cara haciéndolo caer.

Mary soltó un gritito llevándose las manos a la boca.

Sherlock se quejó murmurando algo inexplicable y luego se puso de pie con dificultad.

-Creo que me merecía eso…

John negó con la cabeza y se abalanzo contra él nuevamente.

-¡Basta!- gritó Mary intentando separarlos. Ahora ambos estaban en el suelo forcejeando.

-No me merecía el segundo golpe- le gruñó Sherlock intentando alejarlo con palma de la mano sobre su cara.

-¡Te vi morir!- le gritó John intentando zafarse de las largas manos de su amigo. Le rodeó el cuello con un brazo aplicándole una llave.

-Lo sé…y lo siento- dijo Sherlock quedándose sin aire.

-Cariño, por favor, debes escucharlo- se acercó Mary poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros. Le tomó la mano. John busco sus ojos y Mary le sonrió asintiendo- Está bien- susurró acariciado su mano.

John soltó a Sherlock y este se separo rápidamente de él arreglándose la ropa. Luego de un par de segundos se volvió hacia John y puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros - Todo tiene una explicación y de verdad necesito que me escuches. Luego, si es lo que quieres, no me volverlas a ver, pero debes oírme.

John soltó un pequeño sollozo y lo abrazó hundiendo el rostro en su pecho y Sherlock lo rodeo con sus brazos. Ambos se dieron cuenta de que, hasta ese momento, jamás se habían dado un abrazo. Entonces se aferraron al otro como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

Mary los miró cruzada de brazos y conteniendo lagrimas de emoción.

Cuando John y Sherlock se separaron, el primero le sonrió. Había sucumbido al llanto y por primera vez veía al gran detective llorar sin estar actuando.

Lo dejó explicarle todo, desde por qué hasta cómo había falsificado su muerte, le contó que Molly lo había ayudado y que se estaba quedando en su casa.

-Entonces ese debe ser el principal motivo del por qué Moriarty la busca- comentó John.

-Eso es lo más obvio…

-¿Y él sabe que estas vivo?- preguntó Mary acercándose a su novio. Hasta ese momento los dos hombres habían olvidado la presencia de ella en la sala.

John le tomó la mano atrayéndola hacia donde él estaba sentado y luego miró a Sherlock.

-Ella es Mary…mi prometida.

-Lo sé- aclaró Sherlock mirándola como si John se fuese a casar con un brócoli y no con la chica guapa que era Mary.

-Lo sabe, John- le explicó ella-Yo…me lo encontré el día que llegó a casa de Molly. Fue un accidente.

John abrió la boca confundido. Se sentía como un idiota, al parecer todo el mundo sabía que Sherlock Holmes estaba vivo, menos él.

-¿Greg lo sabe?- preguntó.

-No y eso es lo que quiero hacer ahora. Quiero que se haga público. Mycroft tiene todo listo y creo que es el momento. Molly descubrió hace unos minutos la posibilidad de que haya dos muertos más y está esperándonos en Scotland Yard…si es que quieres venir conmigo. Lo que sería conveniente.

John le sonrió de lado.

-Claro que sí

Molly se bajó del taxi sintiendo el corazón en la garganta. Sabía que Greg aun no estaría allí y que debía esperar, además estaba el tema de John y Sherlock. Entró en la estación donde había un solo hombre apoyado en el mesón de la recepción. Y parecía estar esperándola.

-¿Doctora Hooper?- le preguntó enderezándose. Molly apretó los labios confundida.

-Uhm…eso creo- respondió algo atolondrada.

El hombre le sonrió.

-El inspector Lestrade me dejó a cargo- aclaró señalando con su mano que entrara en la sala de oficinas. Lo siguió hasta la oficina de Lestrade.

-¿A cargo de todo?- le preguntó Molly observando que en el lugar no había nadie más.

-Uhm…bueno, algo así- soltó una risita-. Es que todos se han ido…- se detuvo dudando en si darle más información-. Así que estoy yo, y Tony, de los teléfonos- se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

Molly apretó los labios y le dio una sonrisa.

-Claro, toda una responsabilidad- bromeó. El detective entreabrió los labios y luego le sonrió.

-Muy graciosa, Doctora Hooper.

-Uhm…sólo Molly- le sonrió la castaña.

-Claro…- titubeó y luego carraspeó-. Soy uhm…el detective Sebastian…

El teléfono de Molly sonó en ese instante.

-Disculpa- murmuro desbloqueando el móvil.

"Estoy a dos calles, acompañado" – SH

Sonrió con genuina felicidad. Eso quería decir que todo había salido bien. Su móvil volvió a sonar. Esta vez era Greg. Molly miró a Sebastian quien le indicó que contestara.

-¿Hola?- se dejó caer sobre el asiento de cuero frente al escritorio.

-Molly, tenías razón, hemos encontrado el primer cuerpo y otro equipo se está encargando del segundo. Estoy a dos calles. Supongo que ya estás en la oficina.

-¿Dos calles, dices?- le pregunto alarmada volviendo a ponerse de pie. Si venían a la misma velocidad, había tremendas posibilidades de que el grupito colisionara en la entrada.

-Si…bueno a una, ahora. Te veo allá.

Molly apretó los labios y suspiro. Se sentía como una madre a punto de perder los nervios.

-Ya llegan- le dijo al detective saliendo de la oficina. Él la siguió

-¿Está todo bien?- le preguntó alcanzándola.

-Bueno…a veremos.

Diez segundos después, Sherlock Holmes y John Watson caminaban charlando animadamente hacia ella. Molly se dio la vuelta hacia el estacionamiento desde donde venia Greg Lestrade con cara de cansancio, seguido por la sargento Donovan y Anderson.

No tardaron mucho en ver al alto detective.

-Inspector- lo saludó Sherlock dándole una sonrisa.

Greg perdió todos los colores de su rostro y se derrumbó.

Molly soltó un pequeño grito y trató de alcanzarlo. Pero fue demasiado tarde.

Diez minutos después estaban los cuatro sentados en silencio alrededor del escritorio del inspector. Este último con una compresa de hielo sobre la frente.

Molly suspiro mirándolos a todos.

-Y…uhm ¿Alguien vio la cara de Anderson? He visto rostros más alegres en la morgue- comentó intentando animarlos.

-Molly, no hagas bromas post mortem- le rogó Sherlock.

* * *

So...voy a seguir con esta historia sin importar si nadie mas aparte de Nami-007 me lee. Y Nami! gracias por leerme, en serio, tampoco es tu obligación.


	7. All I Need

Nada es mío, solo la pequeña historia.

* * *

Pequeño capitulo, disfruten!

Capítulo 7: All I Need/Todo Lo Que Necesito

La noticia de que Sherlock Holmes estaba vivo parecía haber explotado por toda la ciudad. Molly había advertido al detective sobre ciertos grupos de personas que lo creía un verdadero héroe. Y él no le creyó hasta que le enseñó las pequeñas pegatinas que citaban su devoción esparcidas por las calles. Sherlock no podía hacer más que encogerse de hombros cuando Molly le enseñaba estas cosas, pero por dentro no podía sentirse más satisfecho. Sentirse superior era algo que Sherlock no podía evitar.

Era su último día en casa de Molly y ella aun seguía en el hospital. Se había levantado mas tarde de lo usual y se paseaba por la sala arrastrando los pies. Molly no había hablado demasiado durante la cena la noche anterior y suponía que se debía a su inminente partida. Había sido igual cuando lo ayudó a salir de la ciudad. En todo el trayecto no había dicho una sola palabra hasta el inaplazable "adiós, Sherlock" que le había entregado con un tono de voz asustado.

Sherlock miró hacia la puerta que daba a la habitación de Molly. Había entrado solo una vez allí para verla encontrar esos dos puntos restantes del mapa. Había sido bastante impresionante, debía admitirlo.

Esa noche, en Scotland Yard habían llegado a la conclusión de que Moriarty, por ahora, no quería hacer nada más que llamar la atención. Asustar a los londinenses a costa de cinco infelices. Y que aquella conexión con Molly era para asustarla, aunque el motivo era incierto. Sherlock estaba seguro de que lo peor aún no había ocurrido y se sentía tan idiota por no poder dar con su paradero, si es que en realidad era Jim. De cualquier manera no se tardaría en contactarlo, puesto que ya todos sabían que Sherlock Holmes estaba vivo.

Volvió a mirar la puerta de la habitación y rodó los ojos. Molly nunca se enteraría de que había estado allí. Abrió la puerta con lentitud y luego entró en el espacioso dormitorio. Molly tenía una cama muy grande para ser alguien tan pequeña y lucia mucho más cómoda que aquella en la que él había dormido durante casi dos semanas. Tenía un pequeño tocador con un espejo y algunos productos de belleza revueltos con libros y lápices, había un armario de madera pintado de blanco. Sherlock abrió ambas puertas y sonrió al ver la ropa de Molly.

Cuando aun no ocurría todo lo que había de ocurrir post Moriarty, Sherlock no era un gran fan del ropero de Molly, todo era muy grande o con demasiados estampados. Pero ahí estaba esta otra Molly, con pequeños vestidos coloridos que le quedaban mucho mejor. Sherlock pasó la punta de sus dedos por sobre la ropa. Además Molly había recibido un ascenso, por lo que ahora podía pagar telas de mejor calidad. Sherlock miró la fila de zapatos, tenía un par dorado. Ahí seguía la misma Molly de antes.

Siguió analizando la habitación para encontrarse con una pequeña pelota roja de mascota sobre una repisa. Molly no tenia animales, por lo que seguramente o su amigo había muerto o se había perdido. Se sentó sobre el edredón blanco y miró la mesita de noche. Abrió el cajón con sumo cuidado y se sorprendió al ver su viejo cuaderno de garabatos allí. Seguramente John se lo había regalado como un recordatorio o algo así. Cerró el cajoncito y dejó caer su espalda sobre la colcha cruzando las manos tras su nuca. Cerró los ojos.

Se preguntó si Molly aun seguiría teniendo aquellos sentimientos absurdos por él. Algo le decía que si, pero que había aprendido a controlarse. No quería entrometerse en su vida ni nada por el estilo, pero era obvio que ella no tenía novio, a juzgar porque ningún hombre la había visitado durante el pequeño periodo de tiempo que pasó en su casa. ¿Por qué sería? Tampoco es que le importara, pero Molly era obviamente la clase de mujer que quiere estar en una relación.

-¿Sherlock…qué haces?

Abrió los ojos. Molly estaba de pie en el alfeizar de la puerta mirándolo confundida. Tenía notorias ojeras bajo los ojos y estaba pálida. Además acarreaba un enorme libro sobre anatomía.

-Estaba…viendo tu habitación- aclaró sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-Oh, vale- murmuró ella acercándose al tocador y dejando allí el enorme tomo.

-¿Para qué el libro?

-Debo estudiar un par de…términos que he olvidado- bostezó y se sentó al otro lado de la cama. Sherlock aun no se ponía de pie. La observó en silencio mientras ella se desarmaba la larga trenza que tenía en el cabello castaño.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó. Era obvio que estaba enferma pero pensó que lo correcto era preguntarle.

-Tengo un pequeño resfriado, pero estaré bien- murmuró quitándose los zapatos. Se arrastró hacia una de las almohadas y la abrazó cerrando los ojos. Estaba muy consciente de que Sherlock se encontraba sentado (en su habitación) mirándola pero estaba demasiado cansada cómo para darle la importancia que podría darle a un suceso como ese; además él se iría esa misma noche y no tendría más altibajos de _"lo siento, olvide ponerme la camisa", "lamento que mi pijama sea tan sexy", "¿Te gusta como luce mi cabello cuando salgo de la ducha?"_ y el ganador: _"oh, por favor, no te muevas, solo pasaré mi brazo por alrededor de tu cintura para sacar aquel libro del estante"_. Claro que ninguna de estas disculpas había salido de la boca de Sherlock, pero Molly tenía una gran imaginación.

Sherlock apretó los labios y el entrecejo sin dejar de mirarla. Cuando era niño había visto una absurda película sobre un chiquillo de madera, que tenía un pequeño grillo que hacía de conciencia. Y acaba de sentir algo muy parecido.

-¿Quieres que te haga un té?- preguntó esperando un no por respuesta para tomar su mochila y largarse al otro lado de la ciudad en Baker Street.

Molly abrió los ojos y lo miró con curiosidad- No, gracias- dijo luego de cinco segundos de un profundo estudio a su rostro.

Otra vez el maldito grillo.

-Te lo haré de cualquier manera- sentenció poniéndose de pie. Caminó hacia la salida y se detuvo en la puerta- Podrías haberme dicho que tu cama era tan cómoda. Habría dormido aquí de haberlo sabido- agregó antes de salir por completo de la habitación.

Los ojos de Molly se abrieron como dos platos enormes, como dos naves espaciales, como el London Eye, con luces y todo.

¿En serio le había dicho eso?

Los cerró intentando aguantar una risa tonta. Sabía que Sherlock no se refería a dormir con _ella_, sino en su cama, lo que eran dos situaciones completamente diferentes.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos Sherlock estaba de pie al lado de la cama con una pequeña bandeja.

-¿Me dormí?- preguntó Molly sentándose en la cama.

-Me tarde un poco más de lo esperado- Sherlock se acercó y le tendió la bandeja.

Había una tasa con una limonada caliente, un pequeño plato con dos píldoras y un pastelito de frambuesa. Ese era su favorito. Lo miró asombrada con la boca abierta.

-Esto es…un poco mas qué un té, Sherlock…

-Llamé a John y me dijo que esto te haría sentir mejor, además me dijo que te gustaban esos pasteles. Así que fui a la tienda- aclaró mirando el libro que seguía descansando sobre el tocador- ¿Te importa si lo veo?

-No- dijo ella encendiendo la tv.

Sherlock se sentó a su lado en la cama sin apartar la vista del enorme libro. Lo abrió y comenzó a leer dejándose caer lentamente sobre la almohada junto a Molly.

La castaña abrió la boca para decir algo. Había imaginado que Sherlock se iría a leer a la sala. Suspiró y se llevó ambas píldoras a la boca.

Cuando había acabado su limonada y su pastelito. Todo se fue a negro.

Sherlock miró a Molly. Había estado tan profundamente concentrado en el libro que no sabía qué hora era y Molly se había dormido con la mitad de su cuerpo sin tapar. Dejó el libro sobre sus piernas y a regañadientes le acomodó el edredón blanco arropándola. Tenía las mejillas rojas. Le tocó la frente, como solía hacer su propia madre o incluso como hizo Mycroft muchas veces cuando era pequeño.

Tenía fiebre.

-…Sherlock…- murmuró la doctora con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Molly?

Molly apretó los ojos y un melódico "Sherlock" se volvió a escapar de sus labios, esta vez en una profunda exhalación. El aludido intentó no darle demasiada importancia, pero no pudo evitar sentir como los vellitos de sus brazos se erizaban.

-¿Si, Molly?- le preguntó a sabiendas de que alucinaba por la fiebre.

-No te vayas…- susurró. Sherlock apretó la boca incomodo pero se acercó a su oído.

-No lo haré.

Molly se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos sin verlo en realidad, le sonrió.

Sherlock la miró con curiosidad a medida que ella volvía a cerrar los ojos y a caer en un profundo sueño. Apagó la tv y volvió a su libro. Eran las tres de la madrugada.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos el libro estaba entre él y Molly y el sol entraba por el ventanal frente a la cama. Estiró un brazo y tocó su frente. Ya no tenía fiebre, tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia el lado donde él estaba acostado. No llevaba ni una pisca de maquillaje y lucia aun más bonita que con todo aquello que solía usar.

Le movió un pequeño mechón de cabello sobre la frente y se sintió estúpido ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? En ese momento Molly se dio la vuelta completamente hacia él y comenzó a abrir los ojos. Sherlock los cerró rápidamente.

Cuando lo primero que vio al despertar fue a Sherlock durmiendo a su lado, Molly creyó que seguía durmiendo. Tuvo que realmente pellizcarse para saber que era verdad. Seguramente se había quedado dormido leyendo, puesto que el libro estaba ahí.

Molly observó la línea de sus pestañas, sus espesas cejas, su especial nariz, sus inconfundibles labios y sonrió negando con la cabeza. Sacó los pies de la cama y se puso de pie. Aun tenia puesta la ropa del día anterior pero se sentía considerablemente mejor. Se volvió para mirarlo por última vez y se dirigió al baño.

Sherlock abrió los ojos apenas la escucho salir de la habitación.

* * *

Quería empezar con el Sherlolly como tal de alguna forma :) y aquí estamos. Saludos!


	8. Comin Home

Nada es mío, solo la historia y no gano nada con esto…solo amor.

* * *

Capitulo 8: Comin Home Baby/ _Volviendo a Casa Nena_

Cuando Sherlock entró junto a John y Mary en el aquel salón, su cerebro pareció rebotar dentro de su cabeza. Comenzó a pensar que las excusas que todos le dieron para ir eran demasiado baratas. No sabía quién (y tampoco le importaba) había organizado un enorme baile en su nombre a modo de celebrar su regreso. Parecía que toda la elite social de Inglaterra estaba allí y seguramente Mycroft estaba alardeando en algún lugar.

Se inclinó sobre John.

-¿Quiénes son todas…estas…personas?

Su amigo sonrió.

-Amigos.

Sherlock bufó.

-Tú no tienes amigos, John.

El aludido rodó los ojos.

-Sherlock, es una fiesta y en tu nombre ¿Si? Podrías, por favor…

-¿No ser yo?

John apretó los labios y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Iba a decir "divertirte" pero ¿sabes? Tu idea es mejor- le sonrió alejándose seguido de Mary.

Sherlock resopló y se dirigió a la barra donde se sentó y pidió un whisky. Tomó aire y se desarmó el nudo del corbatín. Desde ese lugar podía ver todo el salón y a todos los "amigos" de John vestidos de gala. Desde que era adolescente que no lo obligaban a ir a uno de esos absurdos bailes. Pero habían dicho que debía ir porque la prensa esperaba fotografiarlo "vivo".

De seguro algo saldría mal entre tantos extraños, solo era cosa de esperar.

Junto ambas manos sobre su regazo e intentó concentrarse en sus propios pensamientos. Por un par de minutos se mantuvo analizando detalles sobre el caso que llevaba, el cual estaba estancado hacia más de un mes.

De pronto una risa familiar lo distrajo.

Entrecerró los ojos hasta que la vio.

Molly Hooper también estaba allí, obviamente. Hacia varios días que no se veían. Parecía divertirse pues bailaba y reía junto a Mary. Estaba de espaldas, pero sabía que era ella. Llevaba un vestido azul marino de una tela que parecía flotar, tenía la espalda completamente al descubierto exceptuando por dos tirantes que se cruzaban.

Movía sus brazos y sus caderas sin parar de reír.

Sherlock se sorprendió al descubrirse a si mismo mirando cómo Molly movía sus caderas de un lado a otro. Bufó cuando a la misma altura de sus ojos, Lestrade la miraba con la boca abierta.

Volvió a la vista hacia Molly. Entonces Sherlock notó que otros tipos también la estaban mirando. Uno en específico. Lo había visto antes revoloteando alrededor de Lestrade.

Frunció el entrecejo.

Sabía que Molly entraba en la categoría de "agradable". Él mismo lo había pensado más de una vez. Tiempo atrás cuando la adulaba para obtener algo, tampoco es como si le hubiese estado mintiendo durante años.

Cómo cuando le dijo que tenía la boca pequeña; el labial sí le hacia la boca mas grande, pero eso no quería decir que su boca al natural no fuese atractiva. En ese momento Molly no traía labial y ahí había _un montón de tipos mirándola._

Ocurría lo mismo con sus peinados, aunque él la prefería con el cabello suelto, cuando se le hacían ondas lucia muy bien. Como ahora, que lo llevaba con las misma ondas pero arregladas a un lado y que no dejaba de moverse y sonreír.

¿Quién había escogido a esa orquesta tan mala?

Bueno, quizás Molly estaba un par de escalones más arriba de "agradable", a juzgar por cómo los _otros tipos no le quitaban la vista de encima._

Tampoco podía negar que su figura no resultara atractiva. Estaba al tanto de que ella se manejaba en una bicicleta, lo que era bastante obvio por el estado de sus piernas y ese…pequeño moretón que le había visto en el muslo una vez cuando traía una falda.

Cuando terminó la canción Sherlock volvió en sí. Siguió con la vista a Molly, quien se acercó a Lestrade y comenzaron a charlar. Pobre hombre. Se había metido una mano en el bolsillo, había cambiado su postura y sonreía nervioso.

De pronto, el chico de Scotland Yard apareció entre la gente llamándola.

-Luces muy bonita- murmuró Lestrade jugando con sus dedos.

-Vaya, gracias, Greg- le sonrió ella.

-¡Doctora Hooper!- Molly se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a Sebastian caminando hacia ella. Le estaba sonriendo feliz hasta que vio a Greg, se paró derecho- Inspector Lestrade- lo saludó formalmente.

Molly sonrió.

-Sebastian- Greg le puso una mano sobre el hombro y luego se excusó dejándolos solos.

-Te dije que me llamaras Molly.

-Claro, Molly- le sonrió. Lucia endiabladamente guapo. Llevaba un esmoquin negro que le quedaba como un guante y el cabello negro peinado hacia un lado y ligeramente hacia atrás- Debo decir que hoy luces increíble.

-¿Eso quiere decir que el otro día no lucia increíble?- preguntó Molly sin dejar de sonreír.

-Si con "el otro día" te refieres a todos los días que te he visto en la estación y que tu no me has visto…pues entonces si- bromeó-, me refiero que todos los días luces increíble, pero hoy estas brillando.

Molly apretó los labios sintiendo como sus mejillas entraban en calor. Miró su copa de champagne y luego le sonrió. No estaba acostumbrada a esos sinceros halagos.

-Gracias…no sé qué decir…

-Podríamos no decir nada y bailar- inquirió él señalando la pista desde donde, una nada disimulada Mary la miraba con la boca abierta.

-Claro- sonrió Molly.

Sebastian tiró de su mano y la arrastró hacia la pista de baile. Se inclinó un poco sobre ella y comenzó a mover los hombros. Molly sonrió, lucia tan guapo bailando. Realmente sabía lo que hacía. Ella lo siguió cuando él comenzó a mover sus caderas de un lado a otro.

No podía evitar sonreírle y Sebastian no le apartaba los ojos de encima.

-¿Hace cuanto trabajas en Scotland Yard?- preguntó Molly intentando hacerse oír por sobre la música.

-Un par de meses- aclaró él acercándose a su rostro.

Molly sintió su boca temblar. Él le sonrió mirando sus labios pintados de un rosa pálido.

Sherlock los miraba desde lejos con el entrecejo fruncido. Vio, casi en cámara lenta, cómo aquel detective se inclinaba sobre Molly, hablando sobre algo que la hizo reír como si no hubiese más mundo. Luego, ambos se dieron una pequeña mirada y el tipo la hizo girar bajo su brazo. Sherlock se tomó de un sorbo lo que le quedaba de su segundo trago. Apretó los labios y la miró molesto. No sabía que ella podía bailar así.

-¿Todo bien? – era John. Se sentó a su lado- Oh, ya veo- comentó mirando a Molly.

Sherlock lo miró intensamente.

-¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó.

-Sherlock- John inclinó la cabeza mirándolo con las cejas levantadas. El detective bufó- ¡Por favor!- le reclamó su amigo sin evitar reír-. Has estado sentado aquí desde que llegamos. Y no le has apartado la vista de encima. Te vi desde allá mirándola y mirándolo a él también.

-No estoy interesado en la vida amorosa de Molly Hooper, y tampoco en su inminente corazón roto, por favor, ¿sí? Además, ¿Quién podría interesarse en ella?

-Bien, Sherlock, primero, nadie había mencionado a Molly- le dio un golpecito en el hombro-. Así que te has delatado solo. Segundo, Molly es guapa, inteligente y tiene un gran corazón. Cualquiera podría estar interesado en ella.

-Entonces lo has pensado.

-¿Qué? No hablábamos de mí.

En ese momento se les acercó Mary.

Sherlock rodó los ojos.

-¿La vieron?- preguntó Mary señalando a la bailarina con su nuevo amigo. Se reían de lo lindo.

La parejita no tardó en acercarse a la mesa.

-Ah…lo que faltaba- gruñó Sherlock por lo bajo. Le señalo al de la barra que le volviera a llenar el vaso.

-Molly- la saludó John- Te ves hermosa.

-Gracias, John- dijo ella sonrojándose. Molly arrastró a un sonriente Sebastian a su lado.

-Seb, ellos son John Watson, Mary Morstan y Sherlock Holmes- dijo cantarina. Era una presentación tan diferente a aquella que le había dado a Jim.

-Es un gusto conocerlos- sonrió el moreno. Le tendió una mano a John- Sebastian Moran, un placer.


	9. How Soon Is Now

Bla bla bla, nada es mío lamentablemente, sólo la pequeña historia.

* * *

A/N: nada, sólo quería agradecerles de corazón que sigan leyendo esta cosa :) Realmente leer sus reviews me hace feliz y si, hay un poco de OOC, lo sé! pero es tan difícil mantenerse dentro del papel de Sherlock, el muy bastardo. Pero me di cuenta de que lo mas difícil de escribir esto es pensar como M. Porque sólo yo sé quien es M. Y les dí la pista! y nadie se dio cuenta! Me siento una Moffat cualquiera. Pero Bueno, a leer. Creo que Sherlock es mas _Sherlock_ en este capitulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 9:** _How Soon Is now/ ¿Cuán cerca es ahora?_

_You shut your mouth__  
__How can you say__  
__I go about things the wrong way?__  
__I am human and I need to be loved__  
__Just like everybody else does_

Molly estaba apoyada en una de las mesas del laboratorio mirando unas muestras de sangre pero sin observarlas en realidad. Suspiró, no podía dejar de pensar en Sebastian y reamente quería pensar en él. Pero cada vez que lo hacía, Sherlock se cruzaba por su cabeza de alguna forma. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en él, pero era imposible, y era tan injusto. Se sentía tan tonta. Sherlock no había vuelto a hablar con ella desde que dejó su apartamento y en la fiesta de gala, hacia dos noches, no le había dirigido la palabra. Molly creía que esa era su forma de decir "_ya no te necesito_", puesto que todo el mundo había oído el gran detective estaba con vida y ella ya no le guardaba ningún secreto que lo mantuviera a su lado. Creía que todo el mundo gozaba de seguir con su vida menos ella. Sabía que no valía la pena seguir pensado en él teniendo a Sebastian interesado en ella, pero no podía, por más que lo intentara.

Y como si él le pudiera leer la mente. Su móvil sonó.

-¿Hola?- preguntó afirmando el teléfono con el hombro.

-¿Molly? Soy Sebastian…de Scotland Yard.

-¡Oh!- exclamó golpeando por accidente una de las muestras de sangre. Que torpe.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si…- soltó una risita- Es que estoy en el laboratorio.

-Puedo llamarte más tarde si quieres.

-No, ahora es perfecto- sonrió alejándose de la mesa y entrando en su oficina.

-…el inspector Lestrade me dio tu número.

-Lo imaginé…

-Si, Molly, no quiero quitarte mucho tiempo…pero uhm …- Sebastian soltó una risita nerviosa- vale, lo haré.

-Estoy esperando- bromeó.

El detective bufó.

-Muy divertida ¿Querrías salir hoy? Podríamos ir a cenar…o al cine, quizás, o al parque o podríamos hacer nada…

Molly no pudo evitar sonreír como idiota.

-Creo que el cine estaría bien.

-Bien, bien… ¿A las ocho?

-Me parece perfecto- dijo sin poder creérselo.

- Perfecto. Te envió un texto con la dirección

-Vale…- murmuro Molly sonriendo aunque él no la pudiera ver.

-Vale…entonces nos vemos.

-Adiós Sebastian.

-Adiós Molly Hooper.

Cuando terminó su turno en el hospital no perdió su tiempo y fue directamente hacia Baker Street, había hablado con Mary apenas corto la llamada de Seb y su amiga la había obligado a pasar por su casa antes de su cita. Con el estomago aún lleno de mariposas llamó a la puerta olvidando que Sherlock estaba ahí.

-¿Sherlock?- preguntó confundida cuando él le abrió la puerta-. Vengo a ver a Mary- aclaró. Él rodó los ojos. Seguramente no le gustaba tener que compartir el piso con la novia de John.

-¡Molly!- Mary apareció detrás del detective y la tiró de un brazo arrastrándola dentro-. No tenemos tiempo que perder.

Molly miró a Sherlock quien la miraba con curiosidad pero sin decir nada. Sus ojos azules escrutándola con vivacidad. Se preguntó que estaría pasando por su cabeza y por qué la miraba así.

-¿Y John?- preguntó sin poder apartar la vista de sus ojos.

-Con la señora Hudson- aclaró Mary antes de que Sherlock pudiera abrir la boca. Le quitó su bolsa y la tiro sobre el sofá- Veamos. Yo creo que deberíamos plancharte el cabello.

Molly pestañeó y al fin pudo mirar a su amiga.

-¿Tú crees? No es como que vayamos a cenar o algo así- se volvió para mirar a Sherlock de reojo. Él se había acercado a la mesa donde tenía su microscopio pero seguía mirándola con curiosidad. ¿Por qué estaban teniendo esa conversación en frente de él?

-Oh, bien, entonces dejémoslo al natural- Mary la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hasta el segundo piso. Molly podía sentir los ojos de Sherlock clavados en su nuca. Sintió la absurda necesidad de pedirle disculpas por algún motivo.

Sherlock intentó mantenerse ocupado con su microscopio a sabiendas de que Molly Hooper tenía una especie de noche importante. No le interesaba en lo absoluto, pero Mary había puesto una horrorosa música pop a todo volumen en el segundo piso así que no había forma de evitar pensar en ello.

Pasó un largo rato, John volvió con bocadillos y Sherlock se había aburrido de mirar las células de su propia sangre bailar en el lente de su microscopio. Se trasladó hacia su sillón y miró el bolso de Molly que seguía allí antes de tomar su violín.

Al poco rato escuchó a las dos mujeres bajar las escaleras. La primera en entrar fue Mary y tras ella Molly. Sherlock no era un experto en mujeres, pero podía admitir que lucía bien. Aunque no tan Molly.

-Vaya, que elegante ¿Ya te vas?- preguntó John mirándola por sobre su computadora.

-Si tengo una…un compromiso…- se corrigió mirando hacia otra parte. Sintió inmediatamente cómo sus mejillas comenzaron a arder.

_No tienes quince años, Molly Hooper._ Se regañó.

John soltó una risita y Molly le tiró un cojín. Sherlock los miró irritado. Eran tan humanos, predecibles, luego miró a Molly. Ella estaba revisando su móvil y de pronto sonrió.

-¿Tienes una cita?- preguntó poniéndose de pie y dejando su violín sobre el sofá.

-Si…- murmuró ella sin apartar la vista de su móvil pero con un obvio dejo de nerviosismo en la voz.

-¿Una cita, en medio de un caso?

Molly levantó el rostro y lo miró con las cejas levantadas. Evidentemente estaba molesta.

-Yo no soy como tú, Sherlock- dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Obviamente- bufó el detective consultor, dándole la espalda dirigiéndose hacia el mapa en la mesa.

-Sí, obviamente- dijo Molly. Se acomodó el cabello y se miró al espejo. Sherlock la miró por el rabillo del ojo y soltó una risita sarcástica.

-Sherlock…- comenzó John viendo lo que se avecinaba. Mary estaba en silencio junto a la puerta.

-¿Así que, esperas el premio mayor esta noche?- lanzó las palabras al aire sin mirarla. Luego, lentamente se dio la vuelta y la miró. Molly tenía la boca entreabierta mirándolo con disgusto y las mejillas rojas- Oh, vamos, detective Hooper. Cualquiera notaria sus intenciones.

-Sher…- comenzó John poniéndose de pie.

-No, tranquilo John- lo detuvo Molly acercándose a Sherlock sin dejar de mirarlo. Sentía su corazón latir más fuerte que nunca. La adrenalina de enfrentarse al detective habló por ella- ¿Qué más puedes ver?

Sherlock sonrió de lado. Inconscientemente se inclinó un poco sobre ella y la estudió. Llevaba una falda a la cintura con estampados oscuros que le llegaba poco más abajo de mitad de los muslos, un top sin mangas de espalda descubierta que dejaba ver por accidente parte del tirante de su brasier de encaje azul, medias oscuras semitransparentes y unos tacones que seguramente pertenecían a Mary porque no los había visto el día que había mirado su ropa. Además llevaba los labios pintados de rojo.

-¿No te asusta que Moriarty quiera ensañarse contra tu nuevo novio?- dijo Sherlock caminando a su alrededor.

John y Mary observaban la escena con cautela.

-¿Qué es lo que VES?- demandó Molly mirando la muralla. Estaba segura de que iba a herir sus sentimientos como si fuese a ganar una medalla olímpica por eso. Pero no le importó, realmente necesitaba saberlo, saber de su boca qué veía en ella.

Sherlock sonrió y se detuvo frente a ella, a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

-Veo a una mujer desesperada por atención, desesperada por la aprobación masculina, desesperada por que la saquen de su triste y solitaria vida, quedándose hasta tarde en el hospital para no llegar a casa donde ningún hombre la reciba- Sherlock no apartó sus ojos azules de los avellanas de Molly aún cuando se habían llenado de lagrimas- ¿Sigo? ¿Compraste ropa interior nueva para estrenar esta noche…?

El sonido de la pequeña mano de Molly contra la mejilla de Sherlock pareció callar hasta los autos de la calle. Sherlock no se movió, ni se llevo una mano a la mejilla golpeada como en las películas. Simplemente miró el piso y luego la miró a ella con los ojos llenos de preguntas. John estaba con la boca abierta y Molly soltó un suspiró intentando no romper en llanto.

-Eres increíble, Sherlock- dijo tomando su chaqueta y su bolso-, realmente increíble- Molly tragó saliva caminando hacia la puerta y se detuvo- Durante años yo pensé que…pero tú no vales la pena…

-Molly…- John intentó detenerla pero ella negó con la cabeza y cerró la puerta tras su espalda. Mary estaba de brazos cruzados mirando a Sherlock y esperando que repentinamente la cabeza se le prendiera en fuego.

-Eres el idiota más grande que ha pisado esta tierra- aclaró antes de salir de la sala y subir las escaleras.

Sherlock volvió a su sillón, tomó su violín y se dejó caer pesadamente. Cerró los ojos. Comenzó a entonar una melodía pero John lo detuvo quitándole el instrumento musical de las manos.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- preguntó mirándolo con rabia.

-¿A qué parte te refieres con exactitud?- se burló Sherlock levantando las cejas y juntando las manos.

John soltó una risita sarcástica y se apoyó en el sofá frente a su amigo.

-Muy listo, muy listo- comenzó- ¿Cuál es tu afán por herir los sentimientos de Molly? Porque esta vez realmente fuiste a siguiente nivel ¿Acaso ella no hizo tanto…?

-Ya, ya- lo detuvo Sherlock- ya sé que Molly me salvo la vida ¿Podemos saltarnos lo obvio?

John lo miró sin poder creerlo.

-¿No lo entiendes?- preguntó mirándolo incrédulo- Ella haría cualquier cosa por ti…

Sherlock apretó los labios y miró hacia otro lado.

-Lo obvio, John.

-Sí, y yo también, eso lo sabes…- John se detuvo y luego soltó una risita. Sherlock se volvió para mirarlo. No era una risa sarcástica. Levantó las cejas-. Tú…necesitas a Molly.

-John, por favor…

- Esto es increíble, Nunca pensé que la máquina de observar se vería en necesidad de aceite para sus engranajes. La necesitas- volvió a decir John sin dejar de sonreír. Lo apuntó con un dedo- La necesitas porque sabes que ella es la única que siente algo por ti, aún cuando nadie quiere estar cerca de ti. Porque ella estaría ahí sin importar cuán imbécil seas. Eres tan egoísta. Necesitas que ella te ame. Y acabas de espantarla a los brazos de otro.

Sherlock bufó.

-Sentimentalismo…- comenzó. Pero John lo interrumpió.

-Oh, no comiences con eso, otra vez, Sherlock. Sabes que lo que estoy diciendo es cierto. Pero eres un idiota que no lo reconocerá. Tú hablas sobre el "sentimentalismo" como si fuese hablar sobre un crimen pero ¿Acaso no fue ese mismo sentimentalismo el que te hizo salvarnos a todos?

-¡Si, es precisamente eso!- exclamó poniéndose de pie- Y no hizo nada más que arruinarlo todo.

-La necesitas- volvió a decir John, esta vez con seriedad, creyendo cien por ciento en sus palabras.

-¿Estas escuchando lo que dices, John? Estas diciendo que de alguna remota manera, yo podría estar interesado, en Molly Hooper.

-Enamorado, enamorado es la palabra.

Sherlock resopló y comenzó a caminar por la sala un par de segundos analizando todo. Luego se volvió y con una mueca de disgusto miró a su amigo.

-¿Quién podría enamorarse de Molly?

-Yo podría- dijo John- honestamente, yo podría- Sherlock rodó los ojos-. Sabes que digo la verdad. En realidad tú lo dejaste claro hace tres años.

-¿Qué?

-¿Recuerdas nuestra fiesta de navidad? Hiciste una escenita esa noche y ahora lo veo todo con claridad. No se trataba de demostrar cuan inteligente eres, tampoco de avergonzar a Molly. Solo eras tú, sintiendo celos absurdos por un "novio" que recibiría toda la atención que Molly te proporcionaba a ti. Y acabas de hacerlo otra vez, excusándote tras el caso, pero lo que en realidad te molesta es no tenerla aquí, alabándote y creyendo que no te das cuenta de que te mira.

-No necesito atención. Menos aun _su_ atención.

-Todo genio necesita una audiencia, tú mismo lo dijiste una vez.

Sherlock abrió la boca para decir algo pero su móvil vibró en ese instante.

"Al fin volviste a la vida, como regalo de bienvenida tengo una pequeña sorpresa para ti, sólo llama a la puerta" –M

Tenía adjunta una dirección.

-Disculpa, John, debo interrumpir tu absurdo e innecesario discurso- dijo caminando hacia la puerta. John bufó y volvió a su computadora.

Sherlock salió de Baker Street con el corazón en la mano y con las palabras de John aún rebotando en su cabeza. No podía creer las palabras de John. Sabía que había herido a Molly, pero ella lo pidió, ella había pedido la verdad. Detuvo un taxi y fue todo el trayecto preparándose mentalmente para cualquier cosa que Moriarty podría haber preparada, pero cuando llegó al lugar indicado por Moriarty se que quedó helado. Era un club, un club de striptease.

Tomó aire y llamó a la puerta.

Un corpulento hombre lo hizo pasar sin preguntar quién era. Sherlock lo siguió por entre las mesas y las bailarinas desnudas. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta que decía "privado".

-Te esperan- le gruñó el tipo antes de empujarlo dentro de la sala. Era una diminuta salita con un caño de baile en el centro, rodeado de sillones y luces fluorescentes.

-Hola, señor Holmes- lo recibió una mujer de cabello negro y largo completamente desnuda sentada frente a él.

Era como una versión menos hermosa de Irene Adler. Pero era obvia la intención.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó sin moverse.

La mujer soltó una risita y se puso de pie.

-Por favor, asiento- le rogó señalando uno de los sofás.

Sherlock obedeció mirando con cautela en busca de cámaras.

-¿Quién eres?- volvió a preguntar.

-Eso no es relevante.

Sherlock la miró con detención. No parecía del tipo que trabajaría en un club como ese.

-Dime tu nombre- le exigió.

-Puedes llamarme como tú quieras- le sonrió gateando hacia él- Eso tampoco es relevante.

-¿Quién te contrato?

La mujer puso una mano sobre su pierna y se acercó a su rostro

-Comienza con eme- susurró cerca de su boca.

Sherlock se apartó.

-¿Cuál es tu relación con Moriarty?

-¿Cuál quieres que sea?- preguntó ella con voz cantarina sentándose sobre su regazo.

Sherlock se molestó. Odiaba que desconocidos traspasaran su espacio cuadrado. La tomó por la cintura con la intención de alejarla. Pero ella lo detuvo.

-Mi jefe sólo quiere proporcionarte un regalo- aclaró con seriedad pero sin dejar de coquetear jugando con sus rizos negros.

Sherlock la miró confundido.

-¿Un regalo?

-Así es- la mujer puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Sherlock y las bajó hasta los botones de su camisa- dice que eres virgen.

Sherlock apretó los dientes.

-Dile a Moriarty que no gracias.

La mujer se alejó y sonrió.

-Dijo que te negarías…- se mordió el labio inferior – es una lástima que te desperdicies así- Sherlock se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta- también dijo que la cuidaras- se detuvo.

-¿A quién?

La mujer se recostó sobre el sofá dejando caer los brazos hacia atrás.

-No lo sé… ¿Quién es la mujer más importante de tu vida?

Sherlock levantó el rostro pensando en la señora Hudson.

-No las hay- mintió.

-Dijo que comienza con eme- aclaró ella en una risita antes de que cerrará la puerta tras su espalda.


	10. Blood Bank

No es mío, lo sabemos. Sólo tenía ganas de hacer cosillas retorcidas con los personajes.

* * *

A/N: me estaba preguntando si les molesta que use canciones, o que ponga las letras por aquí y por allá. No voy a convertir esto en un musical, pero quiero so opinión.

Capitulo 10: Blood Bank / Banco de Sangre.

La noche con Sebastian había salido tan bien tanto para Molly como para él. Habían visto una comedia romántica que escogieron con piedra, papel o tijera y luego pasearon por el parque charlando. Cuando ya era muy tarde, la acompañó en un taxi hasta su apartamento. Molly le había ofrecido un té pero el insistió en que ella debía descansar.

Sebastian no podía ser mas encantador, le había dicho lo bonita que se veía como un trillón de veces y Molly no había parado de sonreír. Aun cuando Sherlock casi lo arruinó todo.

Molly suspiró y se dejó caer sobre sus brazos en el mesón blanco del laboratorio. Había sido un día agotador; dos autopsias y todavía no almorzaba.

Pero quizás…quizás Sherlock tenía la razón en todo.

Si, se quedaba hasta tarde en el trabajo para evitar llegar a su casa y sentirse aún más sola y si, por algún tonto motivo sentía que debía tener la aprobación de todo el mundo. Y se sentía tan estúpida por ello.

Pero él la había insultado al insinuar que esperaba tener sexo con Sebastian. No era esa clase de chica y creía que todo el mundo lo notaria con sólo mirarla. Eso demostraba lo poco que Sherlock era capaz de verla en realidad.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la sacó de sus propios pensamientos. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con él. Estaba de pie mirándola con sus ojos azules, como si pudiera ver lo que había en su cabeza. Apenas lo vio sintió nuevas ganas de llorar. Como si el llanto durante la noche no hubiese sido suficiente.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- preguntó sin ocultar su molestia. Odiaba cuando hacia eso. Cuando intentaba leerla como a todo el mundo.

-Nada…- aclaró acercándose. Molly se puso de pie y caminó hacia el otro extremo de la mesa. Tomó una probeta y siguió con el análisis que debía terminar para poder ir a almorzar.

-Si vienes para ver un cuerpo, no puedo ayudarte ahora- dijo tajante esperando que se fuera y la dejara en paz- Estoy ocupada…

-Molly- Sherlock se había acercado lo suficiente como para tocarle un hombro- necesito que me escuches.

-No quiero- le respondió ella sabiendo que estaba tomando una actitud infantil, pero ¿Qué esperaba? Lo enfrentó mirándolo hacia arriba. Sherlock le ganaba por mucho en altura.

El detective soltó una especie de gruñido y la tomó de la muñeca obligándola a que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Moriarty se contactó conmigo. Te quiere a ti. Estas en peligro ¿Entiendes?- se había acercado a su rostro y le apretaba la muñeca con urgencia frente a su pecho.

Molly lo miraba con los ojos brillantes. Era obvio que había estado llorando. Tenía pequeñas manchas rojas alrededor de sus ojos y ojeras marcadas. Además de nuevas lagrimas a punto de salir. Se zafó de su mano y le dio la espalda murmurando algo.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Sherlock siguiéndola con la mirada.

Molly se volteó y lo miró secándose una lágrima.

-Dije que quizás sea lo mejor.

-¿Quieres que Moriarty te mate?- la interrogó sin poder creérselo. ¿Qué diablos tenía en la cabeza?

-Me refiero a que…no habría mucha diferencia si yo desaparezco ¿Verdad? No es como si…muchos me fueran a extrañar- murmuró encogiéndose de hombros y mirando el suelo- quizás Mary…

Sherlock la observó atónito. Nunca hasta ese día había notado cuan dañada estaba Molly. Puso ambas manos en sus hombros y se inclinó para quedar a su altura.

-Si esto tiene que ver con lo que dije anoche…yo…- suspiró aguantándose rodar los ojos- lo siento, Molly.

Ella negó fervientemente con la cabeza apretando los labios.

-No…no… tú tenías la razón en todo…menos en eso último. Pero no tiene nada que ver.

-Molly, escúchame- Sherlock suspiró, odiaba tener que ponerse dramático- si hay alguien, con quien puedo decir que me he equivocado, es contigo.

La castaña levantó el rostro y lo miró a los ojos. Estaba expectante, estudiando hasta el más mínimo detalle de su bonita cara. Y decía la verdad.

-Lo que dijiste sobre Seb…- dijo cerrando sus ojos-. Yo quiero que sepas que no soy esa clase de mujer.

Sherlock levantó el mentón entendiendo a que se refería. No venia al caso hablar sobre ello en ese momento, pero asintió dándole la razón.

-Lo sé- aclaró alejándose. Recordó todo lo que John le había dicho la noche anterior.

-¿Entonces por qué lo dijiste?- Molly se inclinó hacia adelante cuando él se alejó.

-Porque estaba molesto- aclaró dándole una sonrisa, como si eso fuese suficiente. Su móvil vibró en ese momento.

"Ding, ding, ding! Chica correcta, dile que Helen le envía sus cariños" –M

Sherlock apretó el entrecejo.

-¿Conoces a una Helen?- le preguntó enseñándole el texto.

Molly palideció y se aferró a su brazo. Sherlock miró la mano de la doctora sobre su abrigo.

-Mamá…

En su vida Molly se había sentido tan nerviosa. Aún sentada junto a Sherlock, quien para ella era la seguridad en persona, en un taxi seguido por algunas patrullas de la policía, no podía dejar de pensar en lo peor. El detective consultor la observaba en silencio. No podía comprender el nuevo juego de Moriarty, aunque se rehusaba a creer que era él. Sherlock lo había visto morir, con sus propios ojos había visto sangre saltar de su cabeza. Y en cualquier caso, si fuese él o no, no tenía sentido buscar a Sherlock mediante Molly. Quizás mediante John, pero no Molly. Su papel en el juego de M carecía completamente de coherencia.

Molly estaba aferrada al dobladillo de su falda y tenia los puños blancos.

-Seguramente es sólo una amenaza- dijo Sherlock, intentando que se calmara. Molly no respondió. Su madre vivía sola en las afueras de la ciudad, no tenia vecinos ni amigos y no contestaba el teléfono. Sabia de lo que M era capaz y temía.

-¿Y si…si ella…?- no pudo continuar. Sintió su estomago encogerse contra su abdomen.

Sherlock apretó los labios tomando conciencia de como ella se sentía. Con lentitud puso una mano sobre su espalda dudando sobre si consolarla o no.

-¿Has hablado con alguien…sobre tu madre?

Molly lo miró con los ojos de ciervito llenos de lágrimas. Habían hablado con Sebastian sobre sus familias pero eso era todo.

Miró por la ventana. Estaban llegando. No dejó que el coche se detuviera y se bajó del vehículo aún en movimiento. Corrió hacia la valla de madera gastada más rápido que los policías.

-¡Molly, no!- exclamó Sherlock siguiéndola. Se adelantó y la sostuvo por los hombros.

-¡Pero mamá!- dijo ella forcejeando.

-Molly, escúchame- le pidió buscando su mirada. Molly estaba viendo como los policías, Lestrade incluido, derrumbaban la puerta de la entrada. Sentía su corazón latir en sus oídos. Sus rodillas temblaron. Sherlock le tomó la mano intentando calmarla- Molly- susurró.

Su respiración se había elevado al igual que sus pulsaciones. Sentía que no le llegaba el aire. Había ocurrido, lo peor que M podría hacerle. Había ocurrido. Lo sentía, podía sentir que ella ya no estaba, no sabía cómo, pero sentía en el aire que ella se había ido. Y mucho antes de que ellos llegaran.

-Sherlock- murmuró casi sin voz aferrándose a las solapas de su chaqueta y viéndolo con la vista nublada. Sintió su propia voz como si hablara bajo el agua- está muerta.

Sherlock la sostuvo justo antes de que cayera al suelo desmayada.

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente se encontraba en su antigua habitación. Sherlock estaba revisando una vieja repisa con fotos. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero él la detuvo.

-Es mejor que te quedes sentada- comenzó sin mirarla.

-Ya lo sé- aclaró ella mirándose las manos. Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas- ¿Cómo la mató?

Sherlock frunció el ceño mirándola con detención. En realidad lo sabía.

-Creo que él no la mato…por la forma…en que se encontró su cuerpo- Molly cerró los ojos-. Yo creo que fue un paro cardiaco, quizás…por alguna especie de momento traumático.

Molly se puso de pie.

-¿Se la llevaron ya?- preguntó con voz débil.

-No, aún no pueden. Aunque es completamente absurdo puesto que no hay nada sobre M en todo el lugar- aclaró.

-Quiero verla- dijo Molly acercándose a la puerta.

-No - Sherlock fue tajante.

La castaña levantó la vista y lo miró confundida.

-Es…es mi madre…

-Lo sé. Ese es el principal motivo por el que no quiero que la veas- Sherlock estaba teniendo dificultades para mantenerse al margen del asunto. Usualmente era frio y honesto a la hora de actuar frente a un asesinato. Pero estaba relacionado con Molly. Y estando bajo la amenaza de un asesino serial, lo que menos quería era perderla de vista. Y si veía a su madre, seguramente caería bajo un estado de shock y deberían llevarla al hospital, donde no la tendría a la vista.

-Bien- aceptó sin discutir. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y no soportaba estar en ese lugar un segundo más- ¿Podemos irnos?

Sherlock asintió girándose para abrir la puerta.

-¿Hay alguna prueba de que él hubiese estado aquí?- le preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos y caminando a su lado.

-No encontré nada. No hubo forzamiento de la entrada y toda la casa está en orden.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasó desde…desde que murió?- Molly estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantener la calma.

-Un par de horas, probablemente.

Molly suspiró tragándose las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué crees que pasó por alguna especia de trauma?- indagó con un hilo de voz deteniéndose en el pasillo. El lugar era muy pequeño y Sherlock casi debía ir encorvado.

Se detuvo.

-Por la expresión de su rostro- aclaró.

La castaña lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y de rabia.

-Esta es tu guerra, no la mía ¿Lo sabes?

Sherlock apretó los labios mirándola confundido.

-Molly yo no…

-Debes tener claro, que de no ser por ti, nada de esto estaría pasando. Yo no le debo nada a nadie.

Sherlock abrió la boca pensando en algo para refutar lo que ella estaba diciendo pero Molly salió de la casa en ese momento. Sabía que era su culpa, solo estaba intentando evitar pensar en ello.

* * *

Y bueno, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEEEEEEEWS!

No, en serio, gracias. Recuerdo hace un mes cuando estuve a punto de dar esta historia de baja por la falta de lectores :)

Ahora, tengo solo una pregunta ¿Cómo reaccionarían si nuestro asesino en serie fuese Molly? I'm not sayin it's aliens but…

Es solo una teoría que pensé ayer.

Un abrazo!

Pd: estaba pensando que quizás fue un poco duro matar a su mamá. Pero era parte del proceso de esta historia. Porque bueno…más adelante van a saber.


	11. You Were an Island to Discover

Nada es mío, solo la trama

**A/N**: Lo sé, me tardé bastante en actualizar, pero tuve un bloqueo horrible y terminé escribiendo dos capítulos 11 sin poder decidirme por cuál publicar. Este terminó pareciéndome menos Ooc. Es largo, para enmendar por la demora. Así que disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 11:** You Were an Island to Discover /_Tú Eras una Isla para Descubrir._

La ceremonia del funeral había sido corta y pequeña. Molly no tenía una gran familia y todos vivían lejos. Tampoco se había sentido capaz de planear un funeral, por lo que Mary había se había ofrecido para organizar la ceremonia para que ella pudiera descansar.

Molly miró a sus amigos, todos estaban vestidos de negro, pero ella llevaba un vestidito celeste, que era el color favorito de su madre.

Por lo que Sherlock pudo notar, entre ellas, no había existido una relación de gran afecto, como era de esperarse en una relación madre-hija. No la había visto romper en llanto, como se habría esperado, y aunque se veía triste, se notaba calmada y centrada.

Cuando se acercaron a los coches, Mary se ofreció para ir con su amiga, pero Sherlock se adelantó.

-Yo lo haré- dijo alcanzando la mirada de John antes de mirar a Molly. La patologista no le respondió. John le había dicho la noche anterior que debía cuidarla y ponerse en su lugar. Y aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo, no se negó a la petición de su mejor amigo.

-Gracias por venir- murmuró Molly a John, Mary y Lestrade antes de subirse al taxi. Sherlock apretó los labios y la siguió sentándose a su lado sin decir palabra alguna.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, ella se quito los pequeños zapatos negros camino al cuarto de baño y se abrió el cierre de la espalda de su vestido a vista y paciencia de Sherlock quien la observaba catatónico. Por supuesto no se desvistió allí. Pero parecía que estaba tan perdida en sus propios pensamientos que había olvidado su presencia.

Sherlock dio un par de pasos tras ella y se detuvo cuando Molly cerró la puerta del baño tras su espalda.

Se había pasado un par de días sin llamarla, sin hablarle, ni buscarla. Las palabras de John, sobre que él pudiese sentir _algo_ por Molly le retumbaban en los oídos cada vez que la veía. Y temía que en cualquier momento, todo hiciera click.

Pero aunque pudiera admitirse a sí mismo que le encantaba la atención que Molly le daba, era como cualquier otra persona. Al igual que le encantaba la atención de John. No sentía que hubiese demasiada diferencia. Y Molly definitivamente no era como La Mujer. Sentía que su lado, sus emociones no se desequilibraban como con Irene Adler. Podía mantener el control y estar alejado de los sentimientos.

-Prepararé té- dijo, pero ella no le respondió. Arregló una bandeja con dos tazas y la dejó en la mesita de centro de la sala. Pero para cuando Molly salió del cuarto de baño, la tetera ya se había enfriado- calentaré el agua- comenzó Sherlock poniéndose de pie. Se había dejado caer en el sofá.

-No, yo lo haré- lo detuvo Molly esbozando una sonrisa. Llevaba una camiseta purpura y leggins con estampados de flores y el cabello mojado. Tenía los ojos rojos. Sherlock le puso una mano sobre su brazo. Sabía que era la única forma de paralizar a Molly.

-¿…necesitas algo?- le preguntó sin saber muy bien qué hacer en caso de que su respuesta fuera afirmativa.

-Si estas intentando quitarte la culpa…Sherlock no es necesario.

-No es el caso, yo no mate a tu madre y seguramente Moriarty tampoco tenía la intención de hacerlo, no es su estilo de juego…

-Entonces es un juego- dijo ella elevando la voz y alejándose para mirarlo- Para ti esto es un maldito juego.

-_Su_ juego.

Molly resopló.

-¿Por qué viniste aquí, en primer lugar? ¿Por qué sigues aquí?- exclamó con nuevas lagrimas intentando escapar de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué no te negaste?- le preguntó él, molesto.

Molly se encogió de hombros y apartó la vista -¿No es obvio?- Sherlock ladeó la cabeza en signo de pregunta, pero Molly le dio la espalda. Preparó la bandeja nuevamente y sirvió el té en silencio. Tenía tantas preguntas, y no sabía por dónde empezar- Sherlock…

-Molly.

-¿Por qué no me dejaste ver a mi madre ese día? Quiero la verdad, ni siquiera me dejaron ver su cuerpo luego de la autopsia ¿Acaso M la mató de alguna horrible manera?

El detective consultor rodó los ojos. Se había imaginado que Molly acabaría preguntándole sobre aquello.

-Porque supuse que sería muy chocante.

-Pero, tú no sabías que ella estaba muerta. Me detuviste antes de que siquiera pudiese entrar en la casa…- Molly sintió su voz volviéndose débil. Hay estaba otra vez ese sentimiento que le provocaba Sherlock cuando estaban solos en algún lugar y él intentaba ser inteligente y frio. Se sentía pequeña.

-Mira Molly, imagine todas las cosas de las que Moriarty o quién demonios sea, ha hecho antes. Simplemente me adelante para que no quedaras con un estúpido trauma de por vida. De cualquier forma no la decapitaron ni le hicieron nada extraño. La autopsia arrojó un paro cardiaco y eso fue todo. Quizás M ni siquiera estuvo en el lugar, después de todo. No había nada en aquella casa que dijera…

-Ya, Sherlock. Creo que ya entendí- lo interrumpió la castaña. Sherlock la miró sorprendido. Molly miró su taza y deslizó su dedo índice por el blanco borde de porcelana- ¿Me responderías algo si te lo pregunto?

-Si obviamos que acabas de preguntarme algo…eso dependería.

-¿De qué?

-De qué es lo que quieres saber- aclaró él levantando las cejas.

-Es más bien personal- murmuró Molly evitando sus ojos. Sabía que Sherlock la estaba escaneando como a otro de los muebles.

-Quizás si haces la pregunta pueda responderla- dijo él como si fuera obvio.

Molly se mordió el labio inferior dudando si indagar en el pasado del detective o no. Finalmente levantó el rostro y lo miró.

-Es que…bueno. La forma en que lo dices...

-Al grano, Molly.

Molly rodó los ojos.

-Me hace pensar que tal vez tú pasaste por algo así y por tu propia experiencia, no quisiste que yo viera a mi madre muerta. Eso significa que uno, o tu madre murió trágicamente, o dos, un ser querido lo hizo y por eso…eres así. Me refiero a que, quizás pasaste por alguna especie de trauma que te convirtió en…Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock frunció el ceño con los labios apretados, dejo su taza de té sobre la mesa y junto los dedos mirándola.

Molly sintió como cada uno de los vellitos de sus brazos se erizó ante la mirada del detective. Seguramente había ido muy lejos.

_Si, definitivamente._

-No…no tienes que responder si no…si no quieres, está bien- comenzó a disculparse. Iba a ponerse de pie, pero Sherlock la detuvo del brazo obligándola a volver a su asiento.

-Molly Hooper- dijo sin apartar la vista de sus ojos.

La castaña miró hacia ambos lados y luego lo miró de vuelta.

-Esa soy yo- intentó bromear.

-Si no fueras tan ordinaria serias muy…- Sherlock la soltó y apartó la vista-. Pero te equivocaste.

Molly lo miró nerviosa.

-¿Lo hice?

-Sí. No fue mi madre, Mycroft se ha encargado de mantearla viva- dijo como si eso fuese algo malo. Sherlock se alisó la tela de los pantalones grises oscuros- Fue mi abuela- dijo al final volviéndose para mirarla. Había un dejo de nostalgia en la forma que dijo "Abuela", que no pasó inadvertido para Molly.

La castaña respiró profundo.

-¿Me contarías más?- preguntó esperando un no por respuesta. Estaba segura de que Sherlock jamás le contaría su vida a alguien como ella. Era un momento único y seguramente acababa de arruinarlo.

Sherlock se tomó unos segundos para ordenar sus ideas. Confiaba en Molly al igual que confiaba en John y en Lestrade. Ella era su amiga.

-Veras, mi familia solía tener muchos contactos y una agitada vida social. Cuando mis padres se divorciaron mi abuela paterna se encargo de mí. Ella…solía darme libros de ciencia y me leía cuentos de detectives y piratas. Ella me regaló mi primer microscopio- Sherlock hablaba sin mirar a Molly. Sin mirar nada en realidad-. Era una mujer brillante- aclaró con un brillo especial en los ojos-. Mycroft era un adolescente en ese entonces y mi madre siempre ha sido muy negligente. Para qué hablar sobre mi padre. Supongo que ha de estar orgullo de Mycroft, pero en realidad me importa un rábano.

Un día cuando yo tenía ocho años, el chofer de mi familia nos llevó a su casa en Belgravia. Yo me adelante, porque era el único que realmente quería verla. Pero al entrar en su casa, me la encontré en un baño de sangre. Nunca nadie supo que ocurrió o por qué. Sólo que de alguna forma, murió desangrada sin que nadie forzara las entradas de su hogar. Y yo tuve que vivir con esa imagen mucho tiempo. No hablé ni comí durante semanas, y si comía lo hacía a escondidas y solo. Era un niño….uhm- se volvió hacia Molly con curiosidad.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó la castaña. Sherlock tenía las mejillas rojas y lucia muy confundido. Se notaba que no estaba acostumbrado a hablar sobre su familia y que en realidad detestaba el tema.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? Por supuesto que estoy bien.

-¿Nunca le has contado esto a nadie, verdad?

Sherlock no respondió y se puso de pie. Caminó hacia la ventana y se quedó mirando la calle.

-De cualquier forma, creo que me adelante ¿No?- soltó luego de un rato. Se volvió y la miró- No te veo sufriendo por la por muerte de tu madre.

-Hay muchas formas de demostrar el sufrimiento, Sherlock- aclaró Molly. Él rodó los ojos-. Yo no tenía una "relación" con mi madre. Mis padres también se divorciaron cuando yo era menor y ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo con nada de lo que yo quería en mi vida y luego me mude con mi padre, él se había casado y a mí me agradaba su nueva esposa. Fin de la historia.

-¿La segunda esposa vive?- preguntó Sherlock.

-Si…pero ella era americana. Vive en Wisconsin. No la veo hace años.

-No la menciones. Podría morir.

¿Era su forma de hacer bromas?

-Lo tendré en cuenta…- murmuró Molly dejando su taza de té con leche sobre la mesa.

-Tienes visita- dijo Sherlock sin apartar la vista de la calle.

-¿Quién es?- le preguntó Molly poniéndose de pie.

Sherlock se adelantó y abrió la puerta.

-Uhm…señor Holmes- era Sebastian.

Sherlock frunció el ceño y lo miró levantando el mentón.

-¡Seb!- Molly se había escabullido entre Sherlock y la puerta y tenía una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

El detective levantó los brazos, que hasta ese momento estaban tras su espalda, para mostrar un enorme ramo de petunias.

-Quería saber cómo estabas- dijo tendiéndole las flores a la castaña.

-Molly es alérgica a las petunias- se adelantó Sherlock quitándole el ramo a Sebastian.

-Oh…no lo sabía- dijo este con sorpresa. Sherlock entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con curiosidad.

-Claro que no lo sabías- dijo como si fuera obvio. Se volvió hacia Molly- Debo irme.

-Uhm…bien…gracias por acompañarme, Sherlock- le agradeció Molly pero este comenzó a bajar las escaleras y se perdió tras el descanso del segundo piso.

Molly se volvió a Sebastian. Él la estaba mirando con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó tendiéndole los brazos.

-Ahora estoy mejor- respondió acercándose al detective y apoyando la frente en su pecho. Sebastian la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Necesitaba saber que estuvieras bien, si necesitabas algo o si...bueno, no lo sé. Sólo quiero que tú estés bien.

Molly se sintió tan afortunada.

-Gracias- dijo con una voz dulce apoyado sus manos sobre el pecho de Sebastian.

-El ramo de flores era una escusa ¿Sabes?- comenzó Sebastian acariciando su coronilla con una mano.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó Molly levantando el rostro para mirarlo.

Sebastian le dio una sonrisa de lado y se inclinó sobre su rostro- para esto- aclaró, rompiendo el espacio que los separaba para besarla en los labios.

Sherlock estaba apoyado en la pared junto a la escalera escuchando la conversación de Molly con Moran. Miró el ramo de petunias en su mano. Para él había sido bastante obvio que ella era alérgica a muchos tipos de flores y plantas. Era una simple cuestión de ciencia, de observarla.

Pensó que quizás no era tan obvio.

Se volvió un segundo hacia la escalera sintiendo un ardor extraño en el estomago. Y cuando los escuchó besarse apretó la mandíbula.

Bajó el resto de la escalera y salió del edificio de ladrillos rojos tirando el ramo de petunias sobre el primer contenedor que vio.

* * *

Hola!

Pobre Sherlock ¿Qué estará pasando por su cabeza?

De cualquier manera, creo que podemos hacernos una idea, pero estoy segura de que el muy tarado se va a demorar un buuuuuuen tanto en darse cuenta de lo que le pasa.

Ya vamos a ver.

Otra vez gracias por sus mensajillos y ahora me voy, con la promesa de actualizar lo antes posible.

p.d: ¿Vieron las fotos de Ben en Japón? Le amo, se ve tan bronceado y tiernito. Pero parece que hubiese empacado una sola camisa para el verano. En fin, es irrelevante.

¿Recuerdan que les pregunte que harían si Molly resultara ser M? ¿Ahora les pregunto, cómo reaccionarían si Mary resultara ser M? Oh y no nos olvidemos de Moran! Aunque a esta altura, fácilmente podría ser Mycroft…

Un beso!


	12. D is for Dangerous

¿En serio es necesario que siga diciendo que nada me pertenece? Bueno…nada me pertenece…por el momento.

* * *

Capitulo 12: _**D is for Dangerous**_

Cuando Sherlock llegó a Baker Street esa mañana, supo inmediatamente que algo andaba mal. Sabía que la señora Hudson no estaba en casa y eso quería decir que Mary o John, o en el peor de los casos, ambos, estaban en peligro.

Subió las escaleras alfombradas de dos en dos y abrió la puerta de su hogar con un seco golpe preparado para pelear. Pero no fue demasiado rápido. Esperando encontrarse con algún tipo de luchador en un nivel básico, se vio atrapado entre dos hombres enmascarados que lo retuvieron inyectándole una sustancia en el cuello. Intentó forcejear, pero la droga actuó demasiado rápido.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba atado a una silla junto a John, quien ya había despertado.

-Lo siento…- murmuró su amigo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Sherlock con una mueca de confusión.

-Yo abrí la puerta.

Rodó los ojos.

-¿Dónde están ahora?

-No lo sé, acabo de despertar.

-¿Y Mary?

-Creo que llegará en cualquier minuto.

-Fantástico, seremos tres entonces- dijo sarcástico levantando las cejas. Movió las manos y los brazos buscando la forma de desatarse, pero era imposible- John, intenta alcanzar mi bolsillo. Tengo una pistola con silenciador.

Su compañero rubio movió su silla y trató de alcanzarlo. Pero sus brazos eran muy cortos.

-Maldición, ahí vienen. Actúa natural- dijo Sherlock-. Señores- los saludó cuando los dos tipos entraron en la sala- si nos desataran, quizás esta sería una pelea justa.

-Cállate- le gruñó uno de los encapuchados. El detective lo miró con la boca abierta, evidentemente ofendido.

En ese momento se escuchó la llave en la puerta. John miró a su amigo con pánico. _Esa era Mary_. Sherlock volvió a forzar los nudos de las cuerdas que lo ataban pero no funcionó.

Los dos matones se pusieron en posición de ataque y apenas Mary entró en la sala, uno de ellos se abalanzó contra ella.

-¡Suéltala!- gritó John cayendo al suelo con silla y todo. Sherlock se volvió para mirar a Mary. Pero cuando lo hizo, su cerebro no pudo procesar la información correcta.

¿De verdad Mary Morstan había noqueado a uno de los tipos y ahora estaba apuntando al segundo matón con una pistola?

-¡Dame tu arma!- exigió la rubia al fornido hombre de negro. El tipo no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. Mary recogió rápidamente la segunda pistola y lo apuntó con ambas- ¡Ahora al suelo!- cuando iba a darle la espalda, el matón intentó ponerse de pie. Entonces la enfermera lo volvió a apuntar con ambas pistolas-. DIJE-AL-SUELO.

Sherlock se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta y la cerró girando la cabeza para mirar a John.

"¿Qué está ocurriendo?" leyó en sus labios.

Mary le dio la espalda al grandulón para ayudar a su novio.

-Perra- le dijo el matón con un obvio acento ruso.

Mary puso los ojos en blanco y con un movimiento rápido le disparó en un pie.

-Sólo en caso de que no hayas entendido- le aclaró al tipo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Le lanzó una pistola a Sherlock, quien la agarró apenas con sus manos atadas y se arrodilló para ayudar a John.

-¿Estás bien, cariño?- le preguntó sosteniéndole el rostro entre sus manos.

-¿Cómo…cómo hiciste eso?- exclamó John, por fin, liberándose de las cuerdas.

-Uhhm…mi padre me enseñó lo necesario- dijo haciendo un movimiento con la mano para restarle importancia.

John se acercó a Sherlock para ayudarlo a deshacer los nudos que aún lo mantenían amarrado a la silla mientras Mary se acercaba al matón del pie herido.

-¿Quién eres y qué querías?

-Sólo nos pidió que los lleváramos a un lugar- aclaró el ruso entre sollozos aferrándose a la herida sangrante.

-¿Sólo a nosotros o a alguien más?- esta vez fue Sherlock quien preguntó.

-A la chica también.

-Molly- dijo Mary corriendo hacia el teléfono.

Sherlock sintió como su sangre comenzó a correr a una velocidad ridícula. Se agachó y tomó al secuestrador por el cuello de la chaqueta.

-¿Dónde está?- dijo sintiendo como perdía el control de su voz. Sabía que podría matarlo ahí mismo si se lo propusiera. Con sus propias manos y sin necesidad de alguna arma.

-La iba a ir a buscarla otro grupo.

De pronto Sherlock escuchó como se hacía pedazos el vidrio de la ventana. John saltó sobre Mary para cubrirla y el hombre que colgaba de sus manos cayó al suelo con un disparo en la frente.

Sherlock corrió hacia la ventana solo para agacharse cuando la segunda ventana estalló para matar al hombre matón que Mary había noqueado.

-En el edificio de enfrente- dijo Sherlock agazapado en el suelo tomando su móvil.

-Ya llamé a Lestrade- señaló Mary.

-Bien, Molly no me contesta- murmuró Sherlock más para sí mismo que para los demás- vamos.

-Yo me quedo aquí hasta que llegue Donovan- dijo Mary apretando la mano de su novio.

John la besó rápidamente en los labios y siguió a Sherlock, quien ya había salido del apartamento.

Molly se estaba alistando para el trabajo cuando irrumpieron en su casa. No tuvo demasiado tiempo para reaccionar. Sólo lamento haber dejado en su chaqueta la pistola que Mycroft le había regalado.

Eran dos tipos enormes que la sacaron de la ducha y la arrastraron hasta la sala. Molly sin entender muy bien qué ocurría, se aferró a la mantita que estaba sobre el sofá para cubrirse. En la sala habían tres tipos más, todos estaban enmascarados, menos uno de ellos. Era joven, de unos veinte y tantos años. Tenía el cabello castaño rubio y lucio muy fuerte. Podía notar que era el jefe.

-¿Quiénes son?- murmuró Molly. Uno de los enmascarados se volteó y la golpeó con el arma en la mejilla.

-Nadie te autorizó a hablar- le gruñó.

Molly soltó un gemido de dolor y se aferró más a la manta que cubría su desnudo cuerpo.

Se llevó una mano a la mejilla donde la habían golpeado. Dolía como mil cuchillos ardiendo y sangraba- ¿Qué quieren?- preguntó, esta vez con tanto miedo que su voz salió completamente temblorosa.

El matón que la había golpeado se volvió nuevamente y le pateo las costillas tirándola al suelo.

-¡Silencio!

Molly gritó al escuchar algo dentro de suyo hizo un terrible "crack"

-¡Estúpido!- le gritó el rubio al hombre que la había golpeado- La quiere viva. Vuelve a tocarla y yo mismo te mataré.

La castaña se encontraba en el piso respirando con dificultad. Tenía tanto miedo que sentía ganas de vomitar.

-¿Qué estamos esperando?- preguntó otro de los tipos enmascarados rascándose la cabeza con su propia pistola.

-Que me envié un texto con la dirección.

Molly se imaginó que tenían un transporte para llevarla. Pensó en cómo podría zafarse de alguno de ellos. Pero era imposible, eran enormes. A menos que pudiera tener una de las pistolas.

Pero quizás si volvía a molestar el que la había golpeado…

Se movió en el suelo, sin soltar la manta, y lo tomó de los pantalones. Con un movimiento rápido lo mordió en la pierna con todas sus fuerzas sintiendo el sabor a sangre entrar en su boca. Escupió el suelo con nuevas ganas de vomitar y el enorme hombre la apuntó con su pistola.

-¡Maldita perra!- le gritó levantando la pierna para pisarla. Pero el rubio le disparó antes de que pudiera tocarla, salpicándole sangre en la cara. Todos los hombres se movieron.

-Se lo advertí- dijo como si hablara del clima. El matón había caído muerto junto a Molly y su arma había ido a parar bajo el sofá al alcance de su mano.

Intentó moverse sin que se dieran cuenta. Pero en ese momento el sonido de un mensaje de texto distrajo al grupo.

-Ya está, hora de irnos.

Molly tomó rápidamente la pistola en su mano y antes de que pudieran acercarse los apunto.

-Un movimiento y disparó. A quien sea, yo dispararé- los amenazó.

-No, no lo harás- dijo el rubio levantando las cejas- dame el arma- le tendió la palma de la mano.

Molly lo miró con su pecho elevándose arriba y abajo con desesperación. Cargó la pistola y con una mano temblorosa se la puso en la frente.

-Estoy segura de que todos tus hombres te culparan si yo muero- dijo intentando sonar firme.

Él levanto las manos.

-Bien, bien, todos calmémonos- le rogó agachándose y dejando su arma en el suelo. Miró a los demás para que lo imitaran.

Una nueva notificación de texto sonó y Molly le señaló con la cabeza que lo leyera en voz alta.

-Dice…que cambió… de planes- el rubio levantó el rostro con cara de pánico- oh no…

Molly no alcanzó a pensar y la ventana tras su espalda se hizo añicos esparciendo cristales por todas partes. Vio como uno a uno los tipos caían al suelo. Excepto el rubio quien corrió hacia su habitación. Molly lo apunto con la pistola que tenía en la mano y disparó todas las balas esperando darle en alguna parte.

Cuando los disparos cesaron, soltó la pistola sobre el suelo e intentó ponerse de pie. Estaba cubierta en la sangre de los secuestradores, cuyas cabezas habían salpicado toda la sala.

Escuchó las sirenas de los policías. Y pensó que seguramente habría ocurrido algo en Baker Street también, a juzgar por la rapidez con que llegaron.

El primero en irrumpir en la sala fue Sherlock seguido por John.

-¡Molly!- exclamó el detective consultor al verla en el suelo. Se acercó y gruñó, evidentemente molesto y preocupado al verla sangrando y desnuda en el suelo.

-Se fue, Sherlock, uno de los hombres escapó. No llevaba mascara. Y puede que le haya disparado. Salió por la ventana de mi habitación- dijo Molly rápidamente con el corazón en la garganta y las mejillas rojas como dos tomates al verse medio desnuda frente a él.

John se acercó e hizo a un lado a su amigo. Sherlock sintió su sangre hervir ante la imagen de _su_ patologista. Corrió hacia la habitación para ver si podía alcanzar al prófugo y hacer justicia con sus propias manos.

John se arrodilló junto al magullado cuerpo de su amiga. Le revisó la herida de la cara y los pequeños cortes que los cristales le habían dejado sobre los hombros y los brazos desnudos.

-Creo que tengo una costilla rota- murmuró Molly sentándose en el sofá, con la ayuda de John.

-Greg llama una ambulancia- dijo el rubio. Lestrade había aparecido en ese momento en la sala y observaba la escena con la boca abierta.

-¿Dónde está Mary?- le preguntó a su amigo.

-Se quedo en casa, está bien ¿sabías que ella…sabe pelear?

Molly le sonrió de lado.

-Su padre le enseño para que se pudiera defender de cierta clase de hombres.

-Fue lo más sexy que he visto en mi vida- le dijo John con los ojos brillantes.

Molly soltó una risita pero sus cotillas dolieron demasiado así que se detuvo. En ese momento Sherlock volvió de la habitación con una chaqueta para que pudiera cubrirse mejor.

-Le disparaste- aclaró con seriedad y un tono de voz amargo- seguramente en la pierna. Hay un rastro de sangre en la ventana. Tenemos su ADN- dijo acercándose al sofá donde ella estaba sentada. La cubrió abriendo su abrigo gris para que nadie la viera ponerse de pie.- ¿Alguno de ellos…te hizo algo más?- preguntó arrastrando las palabras y mirando hacia otra parte.

-¿Te refieres a…si alguno me tocó…?- Sherlock asintió- No…yo, estaba en la ducha cuando llegaron, es por eso que…

-Está bien- la cortó. Cuando se cerró por completo la chaqueta, Sherlock se volvió y la miró- Te golpearon con un arma- aclaró. Le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y le levantó el cabello de la frente para observar la herida, luego bajo la vista hacia los tipos- Ese fue- le señaló el correcto.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo Molly sintiéndose más segura ante el tacto de Sherlock sobre su rostro.

-Porque es zurdo.

Molly asintió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-La ambulancia esta aquí ¿Quieres que suban con la camilla…?- comenzó John.

-No, no, yo puedo caminar. Es solo una costilla- dijo Molly. Se dispuso a salir de la sala pero el dolor era demasiado- puede que sean dos costillas- bromeo aferrándose al costado de su caja torácica.

Sherlock se acercó y la tomó en sus brazos con gentileza, casi como si no pesara nada.

Molly no se vio en condiciones de negarse a que la cargara como un bebe. Sherlock bajó las escaleras rápidamente y la dejó a cargo de los paramédicos.

-Gracias- murmuró Molly cuando el detective consultor se alejo para mirarla. Había un atisbo sombrío en sus ojos. Sintió un escalofrió al mirar sus ojos azules antes de que cerraran las puertas de la ambulancia.

* * *

Le puse a la acción hoy :) sólo espero que esto haya resultado como lo imaginé.

Y Sherlock, ay, Sherlock. Parece que se enojó un poquito porque tocaron a _su_ Molly ;)


	13. Paradise Circus

Quizás algún día, todo esto me pertenezca y pueda hacer realidad mi pequeña historia.

* * *

Capitulo 13: Paradise Circus

_Love is like a sin, my love,__  
__**For the one that feels it the most**__  
__Look at her with a smile like a flame__  
__She will love you like a fly will never love you again_

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Cuando Molly abrió los ojos, se encontró con un borroso Sherlock. Estaba sentado a su lado en un pequeño sofá lila que combinaba con las cortinas de la pequeña sala del St. Barts. Lucia cansado y aun más preocupado.

-Un poco perdida…- respondió con voz carrasposa. Recordó que la noche anterior le habían puesto un calmante que la había noqueado completamente. Sherlock le tendió un vaso de agua que estaba sobre la mesita junto a la cama- gracias- dijo antes de acomodarse.

Sherlock la observó beber en silencio. Absorbiendo cada detalle de cómo se llevó ese vaso de cristal a los labios.

-Es el efecto del calmante- aclaró cuando Molly abrió los ojos y los cerró rápidamente para refregárselos con los puños.

-¿Cuándo puedo irme?- preguntó luego de un rato, llevándose una mano a la mejilla donde la habían golpeado.

-Nos podemos ir ahora si quieres.

Molly levantó la vista y le dio una sonrisa débil. Sherlock estaba siendo amable.

-Si…bueno, en realidad puedo quedarme de interna aquí en el hospital. Mientras encuentro un nuevo apartamento- dijo apartando la vista.

-¿No piensas volver?

-No después de que cuatro hombres fueron asesinados en mi sala- afirmó, esta vez mirándolo a los ojos.

Molly no era supersticiosa, tampoco temía a la sangre, ni tenía ningún miedo absurdo acerca de gente arraigándose al lugar de su muerte tras ser asesinada. Lo que preocupaba a Molly, era que M había profanado su hogar. El único lugar donde podía ser ella misma, donde había vivido por años. El lugar que compró con el sudor de su frente. El lugar donde había _vivido_ con Sherlock. Sabía que quizás para él no había sido nada más que una transición. Era muy estúpido quizás, pero para Molly su sala de estar era sagrada. Allí habían desayunado juntos y cenado fideos chinos del local de la esquina, habían visto películas que Sherlock había odiado y habían dormido juntos en su habitación, la había cuidado cuando ella estaba enferma. En esa casa lo había escondido cuando todos lloraban su muerte y Sherlock la había recibido con la primera pasta que intentaba cocinar en su vida cuando ella había tenido que asistir a su falso funeral.

Y no podía volver ahí, limpiar las manchas de sangre y seguir viendo Glee en el sofá.

Sherlock levantó el mentón observándola con curiosidad.

-Hay un piso disponible en Baker Street- comentó poniéndose de pie.

-¿Lo hay?- preguntó Molly sorprendida.

-El 221C, es amplio, no más que el 221B, pero es ideal para una persona. Ya lo habíamos hablado con la señora Hudson. Por un tema de seguridad.

-Claro- dijo Molly mirándose las manos- supongo que tienes razón.

-La tengo- Sherlock se acercó al borde de su cama. No traía el abrigo y se veía endiabladamente guapo. Traje negro a la medida con una camisa blanca- Verás, yo sabía que M te tenía en la mira. Fui muy descuidado, yo…

-Sherlock, esto no fue tu culpa. Usualmente, muchas cosas son por tu culpa. Pero esto no. Y estoy bien ¿Ves?- le sonrió de lado.

-Lo sé- apretó los labios y luego le dio una pequeña sonrisa- . Los retuviste, verdad. Mordiste a uno de ellos. El que te golpeó. Lo sé porque revise su horrible cuerpo.

Molly se sonrojó y bajó la vista.

-Deberías sentirte muy bien contigo misma. Estuve toda la noche repasando la escena- dijo Sherlock acercándose a la ventana- No mucha gente se atrevería a hacer lo que hiciste para obtener el arma- mientras Sherlock hablaba se visualizó a sí mismo en la sala de Molly, observando la escena desde afuera- Primero, Ribetty, ese era su nombre, te golpeó en la mejilla. Su expediente señaló muchas denuncias en su contra por maltrato a sus novias. Seguramente dijiste algo y el bastardo te golpeó por simple placer, pero no fue suficiente- Sherlock se volvió para ver a Molly tirada en el suelo fuera del grupo que habían hecho todos los matones- después que te pateara las costillas, tres costillas rotas, no una; caíste al suelo por el dolor. Pero sabias que debías hacer algo mas y seguramente a esa altura, Parker, el hombre a quien le disparaste, lo habría amenazado porque M te quería viva- Sherlock se agachó para acercarse a la Molly de su mente- pensaste que si lo provocabas una vez mas él te golpearía y Parker cumpliría con su amenaza. Y aun sabiendo lo que podría pasar, lo intentaste y lo mordiste. Cometido, logrado- Sherlock se puso de pie- Ribetty cayó muerto a tu lado soltando el arma. Tú la tomaste y los apuntaste a todos- Sherlock se volvió para mirar a la verdadera Molly en la cama del hospital- Cuando llegamos lo primero que vi fue que todas las armas de los secuestradores habían sido dejadas en el suelo a propósito y que no habían caído de sus manos al morir. Eso quiere decir que intentaron negociar contigo, Molly Hooper.

La vio sonrojada mirándose las manos, el cabello castaño cayéndole desordenadamente sobre la cara, la mejilla derecha amoratada con un pequeño corte en el pómulo, los pequeños cortes de sus brazos que habían dejado los cristales de la ventana al caer sobre su cuerpo desnudo y la forma en que se inclinaba hacia un lado para contener el dolor de tres costillas rotas en su menudo cuerpo.

-¿Qué les dijiste que lograste detenerlos?- le preguntó inclinando la cabeza en ese típico gesto de curiosidad.

Molly abrió la boca. Ahora que lo pensaba había sido muy temeraria.

-Bueno…yo me puse la pistola cargada en la frente.

Sherlock entreabrió la boca y la miró casi con preocupación, recordando cuando Molly le había dicho que quizás sería mejor si M la matase. Bajó el rostro.

-Tú… ¿pensabas hacerlo?

Molly se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, en ese momento no pensé en las consecuencias. Sólo intentaba que no me llevaran con...él- Molly bajó la vista sintiendo un escalofrió apoderarse de su espalda.

-Fuiste valiente.

-Y así y todo, Parker escapó ¿No?- dijo ella levantando el rostro.

Sherlock frunció el ceño si apartar la vista de sus ojos.

-Pero le disparaste. Tenemos su ADN, por lo tanto, sus antecedentes criminales en Scotland Yard. Es un mafioso, tiene veintisiete años y un imperio de drogas y secuestros. No sólo nos llevaste hasta el único que se ha contactado con M, Molly. Abriste una puerta para atrapar a una enorme red de criminales.

Sherlock se acercó a su cama.

-Creo que tuvimos suerte- Molly le dio una sonrisa. Se rehusaba a creer que había hecho todo eso.

-Tú realmente no sabes lo inteligente que eres ¿No?- comentó con una voz como de seda escrutándola con sus fríos ojos azules.

Molly entreabrió los labios sintiendo que le faltaba el aire. Sabía que para Sherlock Holmes, la inteligencia lo era todo. Había recibido el mayor cumplido que podría darle nunca y estaba siendo honesto.

En ese momento la puerta de la sala se abrió y la mitad del cuerpo de Sebastian apareció sosteniendo un ramo de rosas.

-No eres alérgica a las rosas ¿No?- le preguntó con una adorable sonrisa.

-Eres encantador- dijo Molly olvidando que Sherlock estaba allí.

-Señor Holmes- lo saludó el detective.

-Moran- Sherlock le tendió la mano y este le devolvió el saludo sin notar que Sherlock estaba analizándolo- ¿Zurdo?- preguntó con una falsa sonrisa.

-Ambidiestro, a decir verdad, pero me manejo mejor con la izquierda- aclaró sin darle mayor importancia.

Sherlock levantó las cejas y le sonrió. Luego se volvió hacia Molly.

-Será mejor que vaya a casa para que la señora Hudson prepare todo. Mycroft enviará un coche para llevarte.

No esperó una respuesta y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras su espalda.

Sebastian se acercó a la cama de Molly dejando las rosas a un lado.

-Apenas supe lo que ocurrió, volví a Londres. Intenté volver antes, pero debía cuidar de mi madre.

-¿Está bien?

-Sí, ella está bien ¿Cómo estas tu?- preguntó tomándole las manos.

-uhm…mejor, mucho mejor, Seb- dijo Molly presionando la mano de su novio de vuelta. Era extraño pesar que tenia novio. No malo, sólo extraño.

Era extraño porque amaba profundamente a alguien más.

-Yo no sé qué haría si algo te ocurriese, Molly Hooper- le dijo Sebastian con los ojos brillantes-. Eres la mujer más valiente que conozco- Molly le dio una sonrisa y estiró sus brazos para que él se recostara en la cama junto a ella. Le acarició el cabello que no podía ser más liso-Soy el hombre más afortunado de la tierra- dijo Moran.

Sherlock ya tenía lo que quería, no sabía por qué seguía apoyando en la blanca puerta escuchando una conversación a la cual no había sido invitado. Inconscientemente apretó los puños cuando escuchó que Moran cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo sobre la cama para poder besar a su novia.

Tomó su móvil y marcó. Cuando al otro lado de la línea lo atendieron. Él interrumpió.

-Lestrade, necesito ver los informes de Sebastian Moran y quiero saber donde estaba y qué estaba haciendo la mañana de ayer durante el ataque. Voy a Baker Street, tengo un nuevo sospechoso.


	14. Paradise Circus II

Y de la BBC me mandarían a matar si vieran esto.

* * *

A7N: Otra vez, lamento la demora, pero estuve horriblemente enferma y no podía escribir nada porque apenas si me movía. Pero aquí estamos.

Este capítulo no podría estar más fragmentado. Es muy transitorio pero necesario, aunque al final, supongo que tendrán una sonrisita.

* * *

Capitulo 14: Paradise Circus II

Cuando Sherlock llegó a Baker Street, en lugar de ir directamente hacia su piso, cruzó la calle hacia la casa vacía de enfrente. La policía había determinado que los disparos que mataron a ambos secuestradores en el 221B habían sido realizados por un experto francotirador. Subió las escaleras de la antigua casona que casi había sido destruida con la explosión hacia ya cuatro años. Entró en la sala desde donde se había realizado el disparo. Rápidamente sacó del bolsillo su pequeña lupa y se arrodilló frente al marco de la ventana.

El tirador había sido precavido al no dejar huellas en la empolvada ventana. Pero no tanto. Sherlock sólo tuvo que mirar los restos de polvo removido para darse cuenta de que era zurdo.

Su teoría comenzaba a tomar forma.

Se arrodilló junto a la ventana acercando su lupa al gastado piso de madera. Aun había algún rastro del calzado del francotirador. Ahora sabía con exactitud que el asesino media en promedio lo mismo que Moran.

Sherlock se mordió el labio inferior con excitación. Aunque sabía que Lestrade le pediría más pistas, sentía que iba por un excelente camino.

-Entonces es verdad- dijo Lestrade siguiendo a John hacia la cocina.

-Bueno, eso creo. Mary me dijo que se estaban viendo- John quitó la tetera del fuego-. Supongo que era obvio que terminarían en algo más serio.

Ambos se miraron pensando en lo mismo.

-¿Sherlock lo sabe?- preguntó Greg recibiendo la taza de café que John le tendió.

-Creo que no, pero es cuestión de tiempo.

-¿Cómo crees que se lo tomara? Es decir, luego de esta pequeña acusación.

John levantó las cejas y se encogió de hombros.

-Ya sabes cómo es él…

-¿Cómo es quién?- el aludido apareció en ese momento con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

John y Lestrade se miraron buscando algo para decir. El detective inspector fue más rápido.

-Vine apenas leí el mensaje que me enviaste ¿Estas loco?

-No, no lo creo- dijo Sherlock quitándose el abrigo. Se acercó a John y le quitó su taza de té-. Fui a la casa vacía de enfrente.

-¿Y encontraste las huellas digitales de Sebastian Moran?- preguntó Greg en tono sarcástico.

Sherlock lo miró irritado.

-El tirador era obviamente zurdo.

-Obviamente- murmuró John buscando una nueva taza de té.

-Si, Sherlock. Eso no nos indica que él sea M.

Sherlock rodó los ojos.

-En fin ¿Me trajiste lo que te pedí?- le preguntó impacientándose.

Greg gruñó y sacó una carpeta amarilla del portafolio que estaba sobre la mesa. Se lo tendió a regañadientes.

-No debería estar haciendo esto. Lo sabes.

Sherlock le sonrió y tomó el archivo entre sus manos. Se dejó caer sobre su sofá y comenzó a leer en silencio.

Greg se volvió hacia John y suspiró con resignación.

Molly en su camiseta de campanita, Molly por la mañana. Simplemente Molly en calcetas paseándose por la casa y sonriéndole como si por él aparecieran las estrellas en el cielo.

Molly, caminando hacia él con los brazos estirados como si fuese su padre y Molly enrollando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Enterrando el rostro en su pecho y oliendo a fresas.

-Sherlock- susurró con calor saliendo de su boca y él tomó su pequeña cara entre sus manos largas manos y la besó como si salvar al mundo dependiera de ese momento.

Abrió los ojos y se quedó en un estado aletargado mirando el techo blanco de su habitación.

-Molly Hooper- se escapó de sus labios y sintió que perdía una batalla. Gruñó y se levantó buscando su bata de seda azul.

-Sherlock cariño ¿te sirvo té?- lo alcanzó la señora Hudson tomándolo del brazo. John estaba en la mesa leyendo el periódico.

-Quizás una taza de café con leche.

La pequeña mujer le sonrió y le apretó una mejilla.

Sherlock se dejó caer en una silla apoyando los codos en la mesa y el mentón en ambas manos.

-¿Mala noche?- preguntó John haciendo a un lado el periódico. Sherlock respondió con un gruñido- ¿Mal sueño? Una pesadilla quizás- indagó su amigo.

-¿Dónde está Mary?- preguntó Sherlock cambiando de tema.

-Se fue a Wales a ver a su padre- John apretó los labios escrutando el rostro del detective- ¿Has leído a Freud?

-¡Claro que he leído a Freud!- exclamó Sherlock haciendo una mueca con el entrecejo fruncido- que pregunta más tonta…

John rodó los ojos.

-Si…Freud tenía esta teoría sobre los sueños…decía que nuestro inconsciente rebela nuestros deseos a través de lo que soñamos en la noche. Tal vez hay algo que te está molestando y por eso tienes pesadillas.

Sherlock levantó el rostro y miró a su amigo con detención.

-Freud era un gran tipo pero no veo por qué besar a Molly Hooper en un sueño pueda tener algo que ver. Además, creo que mezclaste dos teorías…

John levantó las cejas y se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla con la boca abierta sin poner atención a la corrección que Sherlock estaba haciendo.

-No-puedo-creerlo

El detective recibió la taza de café de la señora Hudson y tomó un sorbo inmediatamente.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Tu increíble talento para inventar teorías sin trasfondo o tu dislexia freudiana?

-Besaste a Molly Hooper.

-SOÑÉ que la besaba, lo cual es completamente diferente a haberla besado en realidad y no prueba nada- ratificó hablado muy rápido-. Ahora si me disculpas- tomó el periódico y se escondió tras sus hojas.

Había pasado poco más de una semana y Molly ya estaba asentada en Baker Street. Su piso nuevo era muy diferente al que ella tenía cerca del hospital. Y un poco pequeño. Pero valía la pena. Había decorado con colores cálidos y cojines nuevos y casi se sentía bien.

Su habitación era más grande que la antigua y eso era un punto a favor. Además podía verse con Mary y John todos los días. Porque ellos pasaban cuando salían del trabajo y el primero en tocar a su puerta siempre era John, sólo para saber si necesitaba algo.

Mary se había ido a Wales la noche anterior y Molly ya se sentía sola.

Escuchó la puerta de la entrada y se puso de pie para abrir.

Era Sherlock.

Cuando abrió la puerta se lo encontró apoyado en el alfeizar mirándose los zapatos. Levantó el rostro y dibujo media sonrisa en sus labios.

-Hola Molly.

La patologista respiró profundo y lo hizo pasar.

-¿Té?- preguntó.

-No…gracias- respondió Sherlock mirando como Molly había arreglado el lugar- te quedo muy…Molly.

-Gracias… ¿Cómo va el caso Sherlock?- le preguntó después de un incomodo silencio alisándose la falda de su vestido.

-Bueno, Parker es una sombra- dijo Sherlock dejándose apoyándose en un sillón- Greg dice que han hecho dos misiones encubiertas para atraparlo y cada vez que lo tienen resulta que no es él, sino un doble.

Molly frunció el ceño.

-Apuesto a que tú podrías hacerlo.

Sherlock levantó el rostro y le sonrió complacido. Sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban y cambio rápidamente el eje del tema.

-Tú fuiste la única que lo vio. Así que supongo que podrías ayudar cuando te sientas mejor.

-Sí, podría- dijo en un suspiró. Molly caminó hacia un rincón apoyó la frente entre ambas paredes en la esquina de la sala, y cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse.

-¿Molly, qué haces?- preguntó Sherlock sin poder evitar sonreír un poquito.

-Estoy pensando- murmuró la chica en respuesta sin mirarlo- en cómo podríamos atraparlo.

Sherlock se enderezó y caminó con paso lento hacia el "rincón de Molly". Apoyó la espalda en una de las murallas observándola en silencio. Su respiración estaba más baja de lo normal, eso quería decir que estaba completamente tranquila y relajada. Llevaba un vestido de verano azul marino con pequeñas margaritas esparcidas en la tela que apenas cubría todos los pequeños cortes que tenía en los hombros. Observó su espalda por unos segundos. La había visto denuda por menos de cinco segundos y podía recordar cada pequeño detalle de lo aquel momento como si fuese una fotografía.

-¿Qué haces tú ahora?- preguntó ella.

-Observo y deduzco- bromeó Sherlock, esta vez dejando que una risita se saliera de su boca.

Molly se giró inmediatamente apenas lo escuchó.

-No hagas bromas, Sherlock. No es realmente tu área.

Sherlock tuvo que aguantarse la risa.

-¿En serio…en serio te concentras así?- preguntó levantando las cejas pensando que en realidad era los adorable que había visto- Es lo más ridículo e infantil que he vist…

-Oh, claro, porque un "Palacio Mental" es completamente normal y maduro-dijo Molly fulminándolo con la mirada. Se apoyó en la pared al igual que él y también soltó una risita.

Sherlock observó los pequeños hoyuelos se formaron en sus mejillas y en como su nariz se arrugó de forma graciosa. Todo fue muy rápido, pero para él fue casi como verla riendo en cámara lenta. Se sorprendió al ver cuando su propia mano se acercó a la cara de Molly para quitar un mechón de cabello que le estorbaba la vista.

-¿Qué…?- Molly dejó de reír y lo miró con la boca semi abierta. Por un segundo la misma cara de "¿Qué necesitas?" volvió a surgir. Sherlock la miró con seriedad. Más de la que debía, intentando leerla, intentando entender.

Su otra mano se movió hacia la muñeca de Molly y la aferró entre sus dedos. Su corazón latía a mil por segundo y estaba seguro de que el suyo también.

-¿Sherlock…?- comenzó Molly. Él se inclinó solo un poco sobre la chica y ella abrió la boca- No quiero…no debes…

-Calla, Molly- le rogó sin dejar de mirarla. La mano que movió su mechón de cabello ahora había bajado hasta su boca y con el pulgar recorrió la línea de su labio inferior-Molly- dijo con voz seria- anoche tuve un sueño.

* * *

Jum! Quizás ya era hora.


	15. Two Is Better Than One

Creo que hemos esperado más que suficiente para lo que viene y realmente intenté con todo mi corazón que esto saliera perfecto, que cumpliera con las expectativas pero que fuera real y fiel a nuestros personajes. Y bueno, disfruten.

* * *

Capitulo 15: Two Is Better Than One/Dos es Mejor que Uno

Sherlock se inclinó un poco sobre Molly.

-¿Qué…qué soñaste?- preguntó ella en un susurró mirando esos imposibles labios con forma de corazón y conteniendo la respiración. Lo vio sonreír y luego inclinarse un poco más para romper el espacio que los separaba depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios. Casi un roce.

-Tu boca es pequeña…- susurró Sherlock separándose sólo uno centimetros de Molly.

-Lo sé- acotó ella casi sin aire. Mirándolo expectante, con los ojos brillando de emoción, preguntándose si lo que estaba pasando era real o si despertaría en cualquier momento.

Sherlock tomó el pequeño rostro de Molly entre sus largas y elegantes manos. Intentando adivinar que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

Sabía que lo que estaba por hacer era egoísta y completamente fuera de lo que él representaba, pero por primera vez no le importaba en lo absoluto. Había algo en Molly, algo que aun no descubría y que quería descubrir. Y aunque fuera una idea descabellada, escandalosa y que quizás comprometiera sus sentimientos, la apuntó en una nota mental para leer más tarde.

Miró sus labios como pequeños pétalos rosas entreabiertos por él y sus ojos marrones mirándolo con impaciencia, casi demandándole que la besara. Y al igual que en su sueño se inclinó sobre su boca, esta vez presionando sólo un poco más, casi pidiendo permiso. Dándole el tiempo para que ella se apartara.

No lo hizo y sintió sus pequeñas manos escalar hasta sus hombros y trastabillarse hacia adelante. Sherlock sonrió y la sostuvo por la cintura. Con lentitud, tanteando el terreno, abrió un poco los labios y Molly lo imitó. Y cuando su lengua encontró la de ella y la calidez de sus bocas se hicieron una, Sherlock sintió como si un rayo de energía lo hubiese llenado. Muy similar a lo que le provocan los buenos casos. Le pasó una mano por la espalda con delicadeza. Memorizando qué parecía gustarle más, saboreando su boca y también disfrutando con lo que ella hacía.

Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, Sherlock dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante cerrando los ojos y apoyó las manos en la pared tras Molly, encerrándola entre sus brazos.

Molly miró el suelo y respiró profundo intentado no pensar en lo inevitable.

-Estas tensa- la leyó Sherlock, buscó su rostro y Molly sintió que se le hacia un nudo en el estomago cuando vio esos ojos azules genuinamente interesados en saber que ocurría en su mente.

Abrió la boca y la cerró, incapaz de romper la burbuja de felicidad en la que se encontraba. Negó con la cabeza y apoyó la espalda en la pared.

-No es nada.

Sherlock pensó en que quizás debía acariciar su mejilla o levantarle el mentón con una mano, buscar sus ojos y rogarle que le contara. Pero no sabía cuál era el código de conducta luego de besar a alguien. Así que se quedó callado mirándola.

Molly cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Quizás no debí. Perdóname Molly- se disculpó alejándose un poco.

-Sherlock, no es eso…- Molly abrió los ojos, con un nudo en el estomago y sin mirarlo dijo: Sebastian y yo estamos…juntos.

Sherlock dio un paso atrás sin mostrar impresión alguna en su rostro. Molly lo sintió alejarse y dio un paso hacia él, queriendo retractarse, decirle que no era cierto. Besarlo para disipar la nube negra que había armado sobre sus cabezas. Hacer algo.

-Deberías habérmelo dicho antes.

-Lo siento…

Sherlock apartó la mirada y se alejó por completo.

-Debo irme.

Molly se quedó de pie con los puños apretados mirándolo abrir la puerta y dejarla sola. Más sola que nunca.

John aun no se iba a trabajar cuando escuchó a Sherlock volver de casa de Molly. Cerrar la puerta con tranquilidad y luego golpear la puerta de su habitación haciendo que todo el piso temblara.

El rubio asomó su nariz por el pasillo preocupado de que algo le hubiese ocurrido a su amigo.

Llamó a la puerta y al no tener respuesta entró.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó. Sherlock estaba recostado en su cama mirando el techo.

-Por supuesto que estoy bien ¿Por qué estaría mal?- respondió dándole la espalda.

John apretó los labios. Sherlock Holmes podía ser un genio pero no cavia duda de que dentro de él habitaba un niño de ocho años que muchas veces ganaba el control sobre las situaciones estresantes.

-La besaste- soltó intentando provocarlo.

Sherlock se volvió y lo miró irritado.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

John levantó las cejas sorprendido.

-Lo deduje- mintió-. Dios, la besaste- dijo en voz alta intentando creérselo. Luego miró el estado de su amigo- ¿Tan mal estuviste?

Sherlock se sentó en la cama y se abrazó las rodillas.

-Ella está saliendo con Moran. Es su novia, en realidad- explicó moviendo las manos.

-¿Y tú no sabias?

-¿Sabias tu?- preguntó en respuesta mirándolo.

John se encogió de hombros.

-Mary me lo dijo.

-Deberías haberme advertido cuando supiste que iba a verla- murmuró.

-¿Cómo diablos iba yo a saber que la besarías, Sherlock?

-¿No es eso lo que toda la gente hace?

-Ambos sabemos…todos saben, que tu no caes en la categoría de "toda la gente".

Sherlock resopló y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-¿Y cómo estuvo?- preguntó John luego de unos segundos de silencio. Sherlock masculló algo sin sentido en forma de respuesta- ¿Cómo?- otra vez el balbuceo- ¡Sherlock!

-¿¡Qué quieres que te diga!?- exclamó- Estuvo increíble, se sintió increíble, ella fue increíble…- Sherlock se escuchó a si mismo hablar y se dejó caer en la almohada obviamente irritado por haberle dado tanta información.

John soltó una risita y murmuró algo sobre lo genial que sería tener una grabadora antes de salir de su habitación.

Sherlock volvió a mirar el techo y comenzó a hacer un análisis de la situación.

Obviamente lo que le hastiaba no era que Molly estuviera formalmente en una relación. Como seguramente John ya creía. No. Lo que a Sherlock le preocupaba era que Molly salía con el insulso de Moran.

Y Sherlock estaba más que seguro de que Sebastian estaba implicado de alguna u otra forma con M.

Molly podría haber estado saliendo con cualquier aburrido y ordinario tipo y le importaría un rabanito.

Luego pensó en por qué la había besado y al no encontrar una respuesta que le agradara, hizo ese pensamiento a un lado. Se imaginó que si tal vez se concentraba lo suficiente podría eliminar aquel beso de su base de datos y hacer como si nunca hubiese ocurrido.

Cerró los ojos y se llevó la punta de los dedos a los labios.

Pero la verdad era, que aun si encontrara la fórmula para eliminar aquello que había ocurrido, no lo haría. Porque aunque no fuese capaz de admitírselo a sí mismo. Sherlock Holmes había disfrutado al besar a Molly, y quería hacerlo otra vez.

Y quizás otra vez luego de que aquella segunda vez acabase.

Molly estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas concentrarse en Seb y en que la estaba besando, en que estaban en su piso nuevo, sentados en el sofá, que habían visto una película romántica y que esta noche se veía como _**La noche**_.

Pero aunque quisiera concentrarse, el recuerdo de Sherlock, de que hacia un par de días la había besado en esa misma sala, no parecía querer dejarla en paz.

Sólo volvió en si cuando sintió que Sebastian le acariciaba la pierna por debajo de su ropa.

Molly se alejó un segundo para tomar aire.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Seb apretando con cariño sus hombros.

-Si…- murmuró sin mirarlo arreglándose un tirante del vestido que se le había caído.

-Oye, si quieres ir lento, está bien- le sonrió-. Respetaré la decisión que quieras tomar y cualquiera que sea, no va a cambiar lo que siento por ti ¿si?

Molly levantó en el rostro y le dio una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que Sebastian le guiñara un ojo.

-Bien- dijo su novio acomodándose en el sofá- veamos otra película entonces- sugirió tomando el control de la tele.

Molly se mordió el labio inferior dudando para luego se inclinarse sobre él quitándole aparatito de las manos. Lo lanzó hacia el otro sofá.

-No- susurró sonriéndole y lo ayudo a quitarse la camiseta.

Dios ¿Podía ser mas suertuda? Su novio lucia como un maldito Ryan Gosling en _"Crazy Little Thing Called Love"._ Seb la tomó por la cintura y con cuidado de no dañarla cerca de sus frágiles costillas, la levantó en sus brazos como si fuese una niñita para llevarla a su habitación.

Molly enrolló las piernas alrededor de su cintura y lo besó con urgencia, intentando borrar a Sherlock de su mente.

Debian ser cerca de las tres de la mañana, quizás mas tarde y no podía dormir. Sebastian estaba a su lado, sin camiseta, acotado sobre su abdomen, con el cabello revuelto y las manos debajo de la almohada.

Molly miró su espalda iluminada por la luz de la calle y luego volvió la vista hacia el techo ¿Cuántas posibilidades existían de que en el segundo piso escucharan lo que pasaba en el primero? Sintió escalofríos ante la sola imagen de él sabiendo lo que había ocurrido.

Se golpeó mentalmente tratando de convencerse de que no había nada de malo en que ella y Seb hubiesen tenido sexo. Era su novio y ambos lo pasaban increíble juntos. Y lo habían pasado increíble esa noche.

Molly resopló y se puso de pie para buscar su camiseta de campanita. Súbitamente se había sentido un poco expuesta.

Cuando volvió a la cama, Sebastian entreabrió los ojos y con su brazo la arrastró hacia su lado por la cintura.

-Me gusta tu pijama- susurró con somnolencia cerca de su cuello.

-Es campanita, hace un par de años estuve obsesionada con ella.

-Mmmm- murmuró con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios.

-Si…

-Molly.

-¿Si, Seb?

-Eres adorable- dijo y se inclinó, aun con los ojos cerrados, para besarla en el hombro. Molly sonrió débilmente, le tomó la mano y se enrolló en su brazo para intentar dormirse. Cerró los ojos y pudo escuchar, sobre el acoplado ruido nocturno, un violín que tocaba una melodía triste y lenta.

* * *

Hola!

Asi que bueno, no hay mucho que decir en realidad.

¿Cómo estuvo? Ay es que ahora quiero opiniones, yo sé que ustedes siempre me responden mis preguntas (y os amo por eso) pero esta es importante. MUY IMPORTANTE!

Así que sean sinceras, viscerales y sin tapujos, lo que estuvo bien y lo que estuvo mal. Quiero crecer como "escritora" de esta historia y para eso es necesario el feedback honesto.

Pd: estoy escribiendo un Teenlock ¿interesados, ideas? También subiré un one shot de Molly convirtiéndose en asesina, con los respetivos créditos de quien me inspiró. Pero tú sabes quién eres y te amo por eso. Así que si por ahí les interesa se va a llamar Serial Killer y está basado en algunas canciones de Lana Del Rey, para que estén atentas porque sólo debo editarlo.

Un beso y un abrazo y muuuuchisimas gracias por seguir conmigo 3


	16. I'm Not The One

Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a BBC y al difunto Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, quien se revuelca en su tumba al saber que escribo esto.

A/N: Una galleta para quien encuentre las referencias a La Casa Vacía o a El Ángel de la Música.

* * *

Capítulo 16: I'm Not The One/No Soy el Único.

"_Me besó…nos besamos…no lo sé ¿Es lo mismo? Y anoche ocurrió con Seb" -_MH

"_Y lo vi hoy en la mañana cuando salía…hubieras visto sus ojos juzgándome de esa manera. Él lo sabe obviamente"-_MH

"_Dios que idiota soy"_ -MH

"_Mary por favor, sácame de mi miseria"_ -MH

El timbre de la puerta interrumpió el frenético bombardeo de mensajes que Molly estaba enviándole a su amiga.

Era John, con los ojos muy abiertos y en alarma. No se detuvo a saludarla.

-Llegó algo- dijo subiendo la escalera. Molly cerró la puerta y lo siguió asustada.

En la sala estaba Sherlock ocupado en su microscopio. Le dio una pequeña mirada y volvió a lo que sea que hacía.

-¿Qué es?- inquirió incomoda Molly mirado a John. Este le tendió un sobre color pardo; en el interior había una carta.

-_…Querido Señor Holmes, lamento informar que sus dotes como detective consultor no son más que chismes baratos. Un genio totalmente falso, por decirlo de alguna forma suave. Es una pena, me estaba divirtiendo con nuestro juego, pero al parecer tendré que tomar medidas drásticas. No se sorprenda si una bomba estalla en el metro…o en el palacio…- _leyó Molly en voz alta- ¿En el palacio? ¿Qué clase de asesino de alta sociedad podría ser?

-Asesina- sentenció Sherlock, esta vez levantando la vista. La miró unos instantes, esta vez con total concentración- dale la vuelta- pidió señalando la carta.

Molly volteó la hoja firmada por una elegante M escarlata. Allí había un beso marcado con lápiz labial rojo.

-¡Una chica!- exclamó.

-Una mujer diría yo- murmuró John mirando a su amigo.

Molly notó que había un subtexto en las palabras de John.

Sherlock negó.

-No John. No es ella.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Molly.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Conoces a otra loca sociópata como ella? Por favor Sherlock…- John se apoyó en la mesa y lo miró- ¿Por qué dices que no?

-Bueno, en primer lugar, esa no es la forma de sus labios. Segundo, me la encontré un par de veces durante estos tres años, la última vez en el Cairo hace ocho meses. Estaba "trabajando" con el embajador.

Molly abrió la boca y luego la cerró abruptamente.

-¿Quien es la mujer de la que hablan?- volvió a preguntar sintiéndose invisible.

-Irene Adler- le respondió Sherlock poniéndose de pie. Rodeó la mesa y fue a parar al otro lado de la sala. Molly lo siguió con la vista sin decir nada, pero se dio cuenta de que para Sherlock no se trataba de cualquier mujer, podía ver en sus ojos la chispa al mencionarla y en como su tono de voz demostraba interés y casi respeto.

-¿No es…aquella mujer…que murió en navidad?- preguntó luego de un rato.

-Pero no está muerta, obviamente- aclaró John molesto- Sherlock siente una pequeña atracción hacia fingir muertes.

-Por favor, John- se quejó el aludido. Pero Molly pudo ver que no había una pizca de molestia en su rostro. Todo lo contrario, lucia encantado de hablar sobre el tema.

-Uhm…bueno y ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?- preguntó un poco incomoda y celosa de lo que aquella desconocida provocaba en Sherlock.

-Nada en realidad- aclaró él. Se sentó en su sofá favorito y juntó la punta de los dedos como solía hacer siempre que se concentraba.

John rodó los ojos.

-A todo esto ¿Cómo te la encontraste?- preguntó el rubio dejándose caer en el sofá frente a él.

Sherlock se sumió en sus pensamientos por unos minutos, recordando detalles sobre aquella mujer. Molly se apoyó en la pared con la carta aún en sus manos.

-Fue una serie de infortunios lo que nos llevó a encontrarnos de diversas maneras. La primera vez, fue poco después de que dejara Londres- Sherlock miró fugazmente a Molly-. Yo la había dejado en Pakistán luego de salvarla de esa banda de terroristas, como puedes suponer, creo que Mycroft se encargó de inventar una mentira para mi ¿verdad?

John puso boca de pato, evidentemente molesto por enterarse de que Sherlock lo había engañado.

-Bueno, como te decía, la dejé en Pakistán, ella me había dicho que se quedaría en Ámsterdam por un tiempo mientras rearmaba su red de contactos, le dije que me importaba mas saber cuándo se estrena el nuevo libro de Oprah. Así que como debes sospechar, me dejó su nuevo número de móvil anotado, pero nunca me escribió.

Luego de dejar Londres, Mycroft me pidió que le ayudara con algunos casos de dinero perdido en bancos de Suiza y Los Países Bajos. Así terminé en Ámsterdam y ella me encontró como si hubiese puesto un radar en mi frente.

-No me sorprendería si eso fuese verdad- se burló John.

Molly escuchaba la historia con atención, pero frente a la evidente molestia que le generaba la mención de esta nueva mujer que- ahora recordaba- Sherlock había reconocido por _no-su-cara_; se dispuso a analizar la carta en el microscopio.

-Me pidió que me quedara con ella un par de semanas, pero me negué y dejé la cuidad al otro día. Por ese entonces yo andaba bajo el seudónimo de Sigerson y un par de meses después, viéndome de tiempo libre, terminé tocando violín en la orquesta de la Ópera de París.

-¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó John levantando las cejas.

-Claro que si ¿Por qué habría de inventar algo tan ridículo?- respondió Sherlock como si fuera obvio-. La cosa es que en una de las galas de la Ópera, el director de la orquesta…Gastón Leroux era su nombre, me quería presentar a esta rubia y extraordinaria mujer de la que todos hablaban.

-Monsieur Sigerson- me saludó y entonces me di cuenta de que era ella. Estaba quedándose con Leroux y se murió de la risa cuando vio mi cara de sorpresa. "Madeimoselle Adler, duquesa de Bohemia" la presentó Leroux. Tomamos un café esa noche…

Molly respiró profundo y se puso de pie llamando la atención de Sherlock.

-Uhm...mañana llevaré la carta al laboratorio para ver si encuentro algún rastro de ADN o si el lápiz labial tiene algo que nos dé una pista- dijo atropelladamente mirando el piso- cualquier noticia…ya saben, estaré abajo.

Sherlock frunció el entrecejo y encontró sus ojos brevemente antes de que ella saliera con prisa de la sala.

-Lo hiciste a propósito- lo acusó John luego de escrutar su rostro unos segundos.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Hablar sobre Irene. Querías molestar a Molly.

-No seas ridículo. En primer lugar, tú me preguntaste.

-Sí, y en todos estos meses he insistido en que me cuentes que estuviste haciendo y no pudiste encontrar un mejor momento que este…- John se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón sonriéndole.

-Estas desvariando.

-Quizás. Pero cuéntame algo mas- dijo el rubio entrecerrando los ojos- ¿Paso algo entre tú y ella…?

Sherlock rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué podría haber pasado?

-Oh no lo sé, porque obviamente no sientes nada por ella y ella no tiene el menor interés en ti. En realidad no sé por qué pregunté algo tan absurdo…- expresó John en tono sarcástico pero Sherlock lo interrumpió.

-Una vez.

John levantó el rostro y lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿Qué?

-Ya te lo dije, una vez- repitió Sherlock levantando rápidamente una ceja, como si hablara del clima.

-Dios santo, Sherlock…- John estaba evidentemente shockeado y su amigo parecía encontrar la situación de lo más divertido- vale, ahora tendrás que contarme todo.

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente? No fue exactamente lo que estas pensando.

-¿Y qué crees que estoy pensando?

-Que me acosté con ella- aclaró estirándose para tomar su violín.

-Entonces…se besaron. Te besó, debo suponer- ante la no respuesta de Sherlock, John por poco saltó del pequeño sillón- ¿Dios, la besaste tú? ¿Quién eres?

-Era parte de un experimento.

John rodó los ojos.

-¿Y cómo respondió ella?

-Sacó unas maracas, un sombrero mexicano y comenzó a bailar polka- ironizó Sherlock moviendo los brazos imitando pasos de baile que él suponía, eran de polka.

-Sabes que la polka no se baila con esos…implementos ¿verdad?

-¿Realmente importa?- preguntó quitándole importancia con un gesto de la mano.

John apretó los labios y se puso de pie.

-Si te pido que compares el beso de Irene con el de Molly ¿lo harías?

-No.

-Porque ya lo hiciste- se burló.

Sherlock lo miró con los ojos entornados y con eso dio por terminada la charla. Acercó su violín a su oreja derecha y comenzó a afinar las cuerdas.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que su mente viajara como por un túnel hacia aquel momento en Italia, donde la mujer lo había besado ¿O había sido él? Si, había sido él, pero realmente no importaba, allí se habían besado y eso era todo. Un beso.

Y John le había pedido que comparara cuando, para ser honestos, ya lo había hecho. No por diversión. Más bien por estudiar.

El besó con Irene Adler había sido corto pero placentero. Ella seguían coqueteándole y él sólo la calló, con su propia boca. Eran poco mas de las doce en la fiesta de año nuevo y ambos estaban solos, sentados en el bar de un hotel en Roma. Las cosas podrían haberse salido de control pero él se alejó y le deseo buenas noches. En cambio con Molly había sido diferente. No es que le interesara entrar en detalles-otra vez- pues se había propuesto dejar de pensar en ella. Le quitaba tiempo y espacio para pensar en cosas más importantes y reales, vitales, criminales sueltos, etc.

Eran dos mujeres completamente diferentes, indiscutiblemente opuestas. Con Irene había sentido esa chispa, esa carga de estática en el aire, y ella lo sabía, por eso lo buscaba. Era una mujer espectacular, casi tan inteligente como él, pero mala. Molly era diferente, con Molly no sentía dicha chispa ni nada similar, con Molly había un dejo de sentimentalismo y eso le molestaba. Sabía que ella era incapaz de ser cruel y maliciosa como Irene, pero era valiente, leal y podía ver lo que otros no. Y eso, si pensaba racionalmente, lo atraía y sentía que lo dejaba un poco al descubierto.

No podía permitirse que aquel "sentimiento" creciera y creciera como una bola de nieve bajando por una colina, para él esperarla abajo con un paraguas.

Y Sherlock era más que bueno para hacer a un lado sus emociones.

Cuando Molly entró en su apartamento lo primero que hizo fue revisar su móvil. Mary la había llamado dos veces asique le devolvió la llamada.

-_¡Molly Elizabeth Hooper!- _exclamó su amiga al otro lado de la línea un, evidentemente estaba en un lugar lleno de gente- _Me voy un par de días y terminas revolcándote con todo Baker Street. Y me alegro por ti, pero mantente lejos de John._

-Mary.

Su amiga rió.

-_Vale, es que yo aún no me creo que te hayas besado con ese- _Mary no era una gran amiga del detective consultor_- y te acostaste con Sebastian, bien por ti. Seguramente eso salió de lo lindo, con esa espalda y esas manos…_

-Mary.

-_Lo siento, estoy yéndome por las ramas otra vez…._- se detuvo- _No suenas bien, bueno, tus mensajes no sonaban bien…es decir, fuera de que te besaste con alguien que no es tu novio ¿o no es eso?_

-Ese es el problema, hay algo mal en mí- Molly suspiró y se apoyó en el alfeizar de la pequeña ventana que daba al patio de la señora Hudson.

-_¿A qué te refieres Holly Molly_?- la voz de Mary se escuchó más clara. Al parecer la gente se había ido.

-Creo que no me siento mal por besar a Sherlock ¿Sabes? Pero me siento mal por haber dormido con Sebastian, no porque no lo quisiera o porque bueno…- resopló pasándose una mano por el cabello- no lo sé, me siento mal porque bueno…porque…

-_Porque Sherlock lo sabe._

-Eso creo.

-_Pero de cualquier forma se iba a enterar ¿sabes? Es decir, es algo natural que todas las parejas comparten. Y ahora que vives en Baker Street, era cuestión de tiempo para que Sherlock se encontrara a Sebastian una mañana o algo así._

-Lo sé, lo sé.

-_Entonces…_

Molly suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior.

-Quizás no debería estar con Sebastian…

-_Bien, detente ahí, Molly_- Mary sonaba seria-. _Yo sé que…por algún motivo tú estás loca por Sherlock y sé que es más que eso…ambas lo sabemos, pero también ambas sabemos que él no es del tipo…de relaciones._

-¡Lo sé! Pero me besó, Mary, él llegó a mi casa y me besó.

-_Molly_- esta vez su amiga sonó preocupada- _¿De verdad crees que hay alguna posibilidad de que ustedes funcionen juntos? Incluso si él fuera un poco más humano…_

Molly escuchó a Mary con atención, quizás a oídos ajenos podía sonar cruel y fría. Pero Molly sentía que estaba siendo honesta y realista. Porque al final con Sherlock todo era incierto, e cambio con Sebastian todo era claro. Molly se sentía segura y querida por él y quizás, después de todo, no valía la pena lanzar su relación por la borda cuando con Sherlock, lo más probable era que no pasara nada más que después de aquel beso.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-_Supones bien. Ahora cuéntame cómo estuvo aquello con Sebastian Moran_- inquirió Mary con una voz juguetona.

Molly rodó los ojos y sonrió.

-¿Te cuento desde el principio o desde que ya no había ropa?

Al otro lado de la línea Mary le respondió con una explosiva carcajada.

* * *

Hola!

Un poco tarde, ya sé. Pero he estado muy ocupada con ballet y todo lo que eso conlleva :/ pero lo peor ya pasó. Ahora vamos a poner un poco mas de intriga en todo esto, jo! Que se pondrá intenso. ¿Alguna fanática de Irene Adler? Quizás haya un par de sorpresas. También les adelanto que se viene mas sherlolly, y Mycroft será el invitado del próximo capítulo!

Y antes de que continuemos con todo esto. Yo no sé si a ustedes les interese leer sintiéndose inspiradas por la música, o algo así. Pues a mi si, y en honor a las nuevas lectoras que esta historia ha ganado y a quienes ya me han acompañado desde el principio, quise hacerles la lista de las canciones que he utilizado en los títulos de los 16 capítulos que llevamos juntas.

Cap 1: Hold On – Alabama Shakes

Cap 2: Waiting for a Superman – Iron & Wine

Cap 3: Alter Ego – Tame Impala

Cap 4: This House is a Circus – Arctic Monkeys

Cap 5: After the Storm – Mumford and Sons

Cap 6: Together – The Raconteurs

Cap 7: All I Need – Radiohead

Cap 8: Comin' Home Baby – Mel Tormé

Cap 9: How Soon Is Now – The Smiths

Cap 10: Blood Bank – Bon Iver

Cap 11: Warning Sign – Coldplay

Cap 12: D is for Dangerous – Arctic Monkeys

Cap 13 y 14: Paradise Circus – Massive Attack

Cap 15: Two is better than One – Boys Like Girls

Cap 16: I'm Not the One – The Black Keys

Disfruten!


	17. Enjoy The Silence

Sólo la historia me pertenece, los personajes mencionados pertenecen a la BBC o a Sir Arhtur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Enjoy The Silence**

Sherlock se despertó al insistente sonido de su teléfono móvil: _M. Hooper_ lo llamaba. Respiró profundo y contestó.

-Molly- la saludó con voz ronca abrazando la almohada. Hubo un silencio y luego la oyó respirar. Era la primera vez que hablaban por teléfono.

-¿Te desperté?- preguntó ella, evidentemente nerviosa- Suenas a que sí lo hice.

-Gran deducción Molly ¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo los resultados del lápiz labial de tu carta. No hay rastros de ADN…ni de nada en realidad.

-Bueno, sabemos lo _meticulosa_ que ha sido hasta ahora- comentó haciendo énfasis en que era una mujer.

Molly titubeo y luego resopló sonoramente. Sherlock sonrió.

-… ¿Estas completamente seguro de que no es aquella mujer?

-Tan seguro como de que tú no deberías estar en el trabajo.

Molly soltó una pequeña risita.

-Me han dejado ocupar el laboratorio por el día. Pero ya que oficialmente no estoy aquí, creo que iré a casa.

-Buena idea.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Sherlock podía escuchar la respiración de Molly y por algún motivo lo hizo sentirse calmado. Se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Bien…creo que te dejaré seguir durmiendo…

-Esa sería una gran idea.

-Bien.

-Adiós Molly- se despidió frunciendo el ceño y cortó la llamada- _Adiós Molly_- se repitió en voz alta imitando la voz de una niña.

Rodó los ojos y se levantó para tomar desayuno. Quizás así podría quitar la neblina "Molly Hooper" de su cabeza. John estaba de pie junto a la mesita de madera tomando un último sorbo de café y la señora Hudson se paseaba de un lado a otro quejándose de una gotera en su cocina.

-La arreglaré cuando vuelva del consultorio- la intentó calmar John mientras se ponía la chaqueta gris -ó quizás Sherlock pueda hacerlo.

-Ó quizás no- sentenció él sirviéndose una gran taza de té.

John rodó los ojos -De cualquier manera estaré aquí cerca de las cuatro.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró de frente con el primogénito de los Holmes.

-Doctor Watson- lo saludó con su flamante paraguas sirviéndole de bastón.

-Mycroft- lo saludó John. Miró a Sherlock e inmediatamente entendió el mensaje- Uhm…señora Hudson ¿por qué no me enseña esa gotera ahora?

Ambos dejaron la sala cerrando la puerta tras su espalda.

- Tengo noticias- comenzó Mycroft sin dar más rodeos.

-¿Madre?- preguntó el joven detective en tono de burla abriendo el periódico.

-Sherlock- Mycroft le quitó el periódico de la mano- Es importante.

El menor de los Holmes levantó una ceja.

-Pues bien, dime de qué se trata.

-Me pediste que investigara a Sebastian Moran- Mycroft abrió su maletín sobre la mesa y sacó de este una carpeta roja.

Sherlock lo observó con el corazón latiéndole con ansiedad.

-Su ficha de Scotland Yard no arrojó nada interesante, sólo aquella gran habilidad para disparar- aclaró Sherlock. Mycroft tomó la carpeta y la abrió.

-Sebastian W. Moran es sin duda en caso interesante, Sherlock. Mi equipo se tarde bastante en dar con el verdadero origen de este hombre.

-¿Verdadero?

-Así es, estoy seguro que la ficha de la policía dice que Moran es oriundo de Wales, que su padre está muerto y que su madre viuda vive sola cerca de la costa ¿Me equivoco?

-No…- aclaró Sherlock. Se estaba poniendo impaciente.

-Pues mantente sentado, hermano querido, porque tu Sebastian Moran no es más ni menos que un ex coronel ruso, expulsado del ejército y acusado de crímenes de guerra.

-¿¡Ruso!?- exclamó Sherlock saltando de su silla- oh…- murmuró juntando las manos y sonriendo- Eso explica su gran don como francotirador.

-El problema es que oficialmente esta información no existe. Quien quiera que lo esté ayudando, lo hizo desaparecer del mapa y lo convirtió en el ejemplar ciudadano británico que es ahora.

-Pero tú puedes hacer que esa información sea oficial ¿No?

-No sin crear un par de altercados con el gobierno ruso. Además, no tenemos pruebas de que, en el peor de los casos, él sea M o que estén relacionados de alguna forma.

Sherlock se dejó caer sobre su sillón.

-Debo hablar con Molly.

-¿La doctora Hooper?- preguntó Mycroft.

-Ella está saliendo con Moran.

Mycroft levantó el mentón y miró a su hermano.

-¿Sólo eso?

Sherlock hizo una mueca.

-SÓLO ESO- sentenció con los dientes apretados. Se puso de pie- Iré por Sebastian.

-No, no lo harás. Este es un asunto del estado y no te concierne- aclaró Mycroft cerrando su portafolio- Hasta que no tengamos pruebas de que está involucrado con M no harás nada ¿Entiendes Sherlock?

-¿Y dejarás que Molly siga siendo engañada por él?

-Tú lo harás ¿No has pensado que seguramente Moran ya le llenó la cabeza de maripositas? Lo más probable es que la doctora Hooper no te crea una palabra.

-Eso es imposible- señaló Sherlock sonriendo con un dejo de egocentrismo.

-Ya quiero ver eso- dijo Mycroft en forma de despedida y salió de la habitación.

Sherlock se llevó la punta de los dedos a los labios y cerró los ojos.

¿De verdad existía alguna probabilidad de que Molly no le creyera? ¿Y por qué debía seguir las instrucciones de su hermano? Quizás si encaraba a Moran, este no sería un rival fuerte y caería fácilmente para darle todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre M.

Ahora bien, quizás Mycroft tenía razón. Algunas veces tenía razón. Pocas veces, para ser precisos. Y esas pocas veces en que había tenido razón y él había metido su nariz habían ocurrido cosas graves.

Sherlock suspiró y volvió a pensar en Molly. La pobre mujer estaba metida en medio de un tornado y no tenía la menor idea. Y si le decía, si trataba de convencerla de que Moran estaba involucrado con M, ella se molestaría y le pediría pruebas ¿Y qué pruebas tenia? ¿Su palabra sería suficiente?

_¿Confías en mí? ¡Sé que confías en mi, Molly_!, pensó Sherlock planteándose el mejor de los casos. ¿Pero confiaba en él a tal punto que dejaría a su nuevo y flamante novio a base de confianza ciega?

-Ya lo saben- dijo ella cuando Sebastian entró en la habitación. Estaba de pie frente a la ventana con los brazos cruzados sobre su vestido.

-Dijiste que era cuestión de tiempo ¿No?- respondió con su verdadero acento haciendo eco en la sala. Se acercó hacia ella y le movió del cuello la trenza que se había hecho a un lado de la cabeza para besar su hombro.

-Sí, pero Sherlock se tardó un poco más de lo esperado. Quizás de verdad está oxidado.

-Ó quizás tú estás trabajando muy bien- susurró él en su oído.

Ella se alejó y se dejo caer en uno de los sillones de la sala.

-Mycroft fue a verlo esta mañana, ya te he hablado de él. Te investigó. Y él es el único que podría dar con tu verdadera identidad.

-¿Entonces ahora lo saben todo?

-Bueno, sólo saben quién eres tú, Sebastian. Pero Sherlock aún no sabe nada sobre mí. Es casi gracioso de ver. Aunque estoy segura de que sospechaba de nuestra relación. Ahora lo debe tener más que claro.

-Entonces ¿Qué haremos?- preguntó sentándose a su lado.

-Esperar- le sonrió-. Como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora- le puso una mano sobre la rodilla- Sé de primera mano cómo trabaja esa cabecita suya- dijo casi con regodeo cerrando los ojos. Sebastian la miró con detención. A veces se preguntaba si lo que ella sentía por Sherlock era lo que realmente decía sentir o si en realidad había algo más- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Uhm…nada, no es nada- murmuró pestañeando seguido.

-Sebastian Moran, mas te vale no estar escondiéndome algo- exclamó mirándolo con los ojos entornados, las cejas levantadas y los labios blancos. Era increíble como aquella imagen dulce se podía tornar en tiranía pura en cuestión de segundos.

-No es nada- le apretó la mano con delicadeza.

Ella apartó su mirada lentamente y miró hacia otro lado.

-Sherlock te buscará y cuando lo haga, no quiero que le niegues nada. Pero sé que no te pedirá que le digas quien soy, porque eso lo quiere para él. Porque aún está esperando descubrirlo por sí mismo. Y quizás lo haga, pero eso no me importa ahora- se volvió hacia Sebastian- quiero que lo enfrentes. Te pedirá que te alejes, estoy segura.

-¿Le digo que no?- preguntó levantando las cejas.

Ella la sonrió de lado. En sus ojos estaba esa chispa que tenía cuando se conocieron por primera vez, tres años atrás. Esa chispa que bailaba al borde de la locura y de la más astuta inteligencia.

-Tú debes crear conflicto en su cabeza, Sebastian. Debes retarlo. Decirle que no iras a ninguna parte y que si todo Londres se puso en su contra una vez, todo Londres volvería a _caer _nuevamente. Porque ESA es la naturaleza humana.

* * *

Bueno nada, les dejo la intriga


	18. Cold Water

Nada es mío, sólo la trama de esta historia y no gano nada con esto.

* * *

Quería partir con la disculpa de las disculpas, pero es sencillo. LA HISTORI SIGUE! Es sólo que este mes se celebra la independencia de mi país (Chile) y he estado demasiado ocupada, ya que soy bailarina y he tenido un montón de presentaciones y si no estoy bailando, estoy en clases o ensayando, entonces no he tenido tiempo para sentarme a escribir. Pero la peor parte ya pasó y prometo no volver a dejar por tantos días el fic.

Eso es todo. Disfruten!

* * *

Capítulo 18: _Cold Water/Agua Fria_

No había logrado conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Y cuando el sol hubo salido, no tuvo más remedio que levantarse y vestirse. Lo único que lograba tranquilizar a Sherlock, era que Moran no se había aparecido por Baker Street y que Molly estaba sana y salva en el primer piso.

Aunque si fuese por él, la habría tenido sentada a su lado en ese preciso instante. Sólo para asegurarse de que aquel infeliz no se le acercara mas.

Oh, pobre Molly. Cuando se enterará de todo.

John había notado que su amigo estaba nervioso, pero como en parte era una costumbre suya la de quedarse sin hablar durante horas, no preguntó nada. Aunque sabía que no se trataba de algo tan sencillo, puesto que se había quedado toda la mañana en el sofá mirando un punto distante en la pared con las palmas juntas, tal y como hacia cuando se concentraba en un caso complicado.

-¿Me vas a contar?- preguntó luego de un largo rato en silencio.

-Nope- contestó Sherlock cerrando los ojos.

-Se trata de Molly ¿No?

No respondió.

-Bueno, como sea. Debo ir a buscar a Mary a la estación de trenes…- dijo John poniéndose de pie. Miró a su amigo-. Quizás me quede en su casa hoy…- Sherlock no dijo nada y John rodó los ojos-. Vale.

Se puso a chaqueta y caminó hacia la puerta.

-John…

El rubio se volvió.

-¿Si?- preguntó levantando las cejas.

-Ten cuidado.

-Lo haré- contestó con curiosidad. Su amigo volvió a cerrar los ojos y John salió de la casa.

Sherlock suspiró y volvió a concentrarse. Pero nuevos pasos se oyeron en la escalera de trece escalones.

-Molly- susurró cuando la vio de pie en el umbral de la puerta. Traía puesto un vestido de flores abotonado en la parte delantera y los zapatos dorados que él había visto en su armario. Además traía consigo una pequeña bandeja con tapa envuelta en un paño para no quemarse las manos.

La castaña afirmó la bandeja con una mano para acomodarse un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y sonrió.

-Pensé que quizás tendrías hambre…- comentó mirándolo casi con vergüenza.

-Aun es temprano.

-Sherlock, son las nueve de la noche.

-¿Qué?- preguntó mirando su reloj- Pero John acaba de salir…

Molly apretó los labios.

-Bueno…cuando él salió, cerca de las dos, me dijo que probablemente no llegaría hoy…y la señora Hudson no se ha aparecido en todo el día, asique pensé que quizás…uhm…podríamos…nosotros podríamos…

-¿Podríamos qué, Molly?- inquirió Sherlock mirándola fijamente.

-¡Oh…bueno, no lo sé!- exclamó y soltó una risita nerviosa. Se miró los zapatos y luego levantó el rostro para sostenerle la mirada. ¿Era posible que luciera más perfecto? Y no estaba haciendo nada en especial, sólo estaba de pie frente a ella. Camisa purpura y pantalón negro, aunque no traía zapatos- pensé que mientras comes algo…podríamos hablar o quizás hablar y luego comer- se encogió de hombros. Bajó la vista y caminó hacia la mesa de la cocina donde deposito la bandeja- Hice pasta.

Sherlock escuchó su estomago rugir y entonces se dio cuenta de que si tenía hambre. Se acercó a la mesa y le alcanzó dos platos a Molly.

-Sé que tienes la mala costumbre de no comer nada durante un caso. Pero esto lleva meses y has bajado mucho de peso- dijo la castaña sirviéndole una contundente porción de raviolis con queso y salsa.

-El metabolismo ocupa demasiada energía en digerir la comida energía que necesito para concentrarme en cosas más importantes- aclaró Sherlock buscando dos tenedores entre el desastre de la cocina.

-Entiendo eso, pero sinceramente, es un milagro que puedas funcionar así…

-Es lógica, Molly. No un milagro.

La castaña rodó los ojos. Dejó la bandeja en un mueble continuo a la mesa y se volvió hacia Sherlock. Este tenía dos copas en la mano y una botella de vino en la otra.

-Creo que la cultura popular indica que debemos beber este tipo de vino con las pastas o al menos así lo hacía John cuando invitaba a sus novias- comentó frunciendo el ceño y mirando la copa.

Molly abrió la boca confundida ante lo de "novias".

-Sherlock…son sólo raviolis…es casi comida de niños.

Él se encogió de hombros y dejo ambas copas sobre la mesa. Vertió un poco de vino en cada una y luego se sentó frente a su plato.

Molly, un poco atontada, lo imitó. Tomó su tenedor y lo observó llevarse el primer bocado de comida a los labios.

-Mmm- gimió Sherlock con los ojos cerrados saboreando la comida.

Molly apretó su tenedor para no dejarlo caer como aquella noche que habían cenado en su antiguo apartamento. ¿Acaso siempre saboreaba la comida tan…placenteramente?, pensó mirándolo fijamente y sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían. Seguramente disfrutaba tanto la comida porque el pobre no comía nunca. Quizás debía prepare la cena mas seguido.

Sonrió internamente y se llevó un bocado a los labios.

-¿Por qué estas sonriendo?- la interrumpió Sherlock.

-¿Qué?- ¿No había sonreído **internamente**?- yo…- se encogió de hombros y tomó un sorbo de vino.

-¿De qué querías que habláramos, Molly?- preguntó él luego de un largo silencio. Sus platos ya estaban casi vacios.

El corazón de la doctora se aceleró. Se preguntó si seria por el vino. Pero no, sabía que no era por eso.

-Bueno, Sherlock…yo pensé que quizás debíamos hablar sobre lo que ocurrió entre…bueno entre tú y yo.

Maldición, tenía treinta y cuatro años y no podía decirlo con todas sus palabras.

Sherlock la miró levantando una ceja y bajó su tenedor. Molly estaba roja como un tomate.

-¿Y qué…es eso que ocurrió entre _tú y yo_, Molly?- inquirió sin apartar la mirada. Molly levantó el rostro.

-Sobre besarnos.

Sherlock se reclinó en su silla.

-Oh, eso- soltó apartando la mirada como si hablara sobre un ratón en la cocina.

-Sí, _eso_…- repitió Molly un poco ofendida. Miró su plato y tomó un nuevo sorbo de su copa.

Sherlock la observó en silencio. Era su tercera copa y a juzgar por el color de sus mejillas, Molly no tenía una gran resistencia al alcohol.

-Bueno- juntó las manos cruzando los dedos y sin dejar de mirarla- no veo qué es lo que debemos hablar…fue un error y no volverá a pasar.

-¡No se trata de eso!- exclamó Molly sintiendo una pequeña ola de valentía…o quizás era de calor, no estaba segura, pero cualquiera de las dos opciones, se debía al vino. Lo miró- Sherlock, quiero saber por qué lo hiciste.

-¿Por qué lo hice yo?- preguntó el aludido- ¿Por qué lo hiciste tú?- Sherlock levantó una ceja- Tú eres la que está de novia con…con Moran.

Molly abrió la boca.

-Tú me besaste.

-Y tú respondiste.

-Sí, pero no es lo mismo. Tu sabes por qué yo…- Molly sintió sus mejillas arder más que nunca-. Da igual. Tienes razón, fue un error y definitivamente no volverá a ocurrir porque en primer lugar tú eres tú y yo estoy con Seb y nuestra relación se está poniendo seria…y- se detuvo. No le debía más explicaciones.

-¿Algo más?- preguntó Sherlock poniéndose de pie y tomando su plato. Su copa seguía casi intacta sobre la mesa.

-No- respondió Molly con los dientes apretados.

-Bien.

-Bien- la castaña lo imitó y tomó su plato casi vacío. Se acercó al fregadero y se dispuso a lavar con profunda devoción los utensilios que habían ensuciado.

Sherlock se apoyó en el alfeizar de la entrada a la cocina. Repentinamente sintió ganas de fumar un cigarrillo. Luego de unos minutos sintió la pequeña mano de Molly apoyarse en su brazo. Se volvió para mirarla. Tenía ojos cansados y una sonrisa somnolienta.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó. Miró hacia la mesa, su casi-intacta copa ya no estaba casi-intacta. Ahora estaba vacía y los labios de Molly estaban purpura- Molly…- la regañó.

-No me estoy sintiendo bien.

-Eso es obvio, te has bebido la botella tu sola.

Molly cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño- será mejor que me vaya a dormir.

-Esa es una buena idea.

-Si- la castaña dio un paso hacia la puerta y se tropezó con sus propios pies. Sherlock la alcanzó por un brazo antes de que chocara contra la pared.

-Creo que te acompañaré- dijo quitándole las llaves, la tomó en sus brazos.

-No, bájame, Sherlock- pidió la parte lucida de Molly.

-¿Y qué caigas por las escaleras? No gracias- Abrió la puerta y bajó los trece escalones de la vieja casa como si ella no pesara nada.

Metió la llave en la pequeña cerradura y entró en la salita del 221C. Caminó hacia la puerta abierta de la habitación y la ayudo a acostarse. Para eso, Molly ya estaba casi dormida.

-Sólo quiero que sepas…- susurró la castaña cuando él se alejó - sólo quiero que sepas, que no me arrepiento de lo que pasó, Sherlock. Pero no debiste hacerlo y tú…sabes…tú sabes por qué respondí cuando me besaste. Tú lo sabes, todos los saben…

-Ya…Molly- Sherlock la sostuvo por los hombros- Esta bien. Caso cerrado ¿Si?

Molly rió.

-Que gracioso eres- murmuró y se acurrucó en la almohada. Sherlock le desabrochó los zapatitos y los dejó a un lado de la cama.

Caminó hacia la puerta y se volvió para mirarla sólo una vez antes de salir.

Cuando volvió a entrar en su piso no se detuvo a nada. También estaba cansado y el gran plato de comida le estaba pasando la cuenta. Además saber que Molly estaba dormida y a salvo lo ayudo a sentirse relajado, aunque la falta de personas en la vieja casa no ayudaba demasiado a su situación.

-Me dijeron que meterse aquí era fácil pero no pensé que tanto-Sherlock se volvió rápidamente hacia la sala. Allí estaba Sebastian Moran, con un rifle en la mano. Le sonrió de lado - ¿Tocaste a mi novia?- su acento ruso chocando en las paredes. Soltó una risa sarcástica- ¿La volviste a besar? Porque uff…hay tanto sobre esa mujer que te podría contar…

El detective sintió como la sangre le subía a la cabeza y apretó los puños.

-Aléjate de ella- dijo arrastrando las palabras y dando un paso hacia él.

-Quieto, no vine a pelear- lo detuvo con una mano-. Esto es por…precaución- aclaró mirando su arma-. Hoy sólo soy el mensajero. Eso sí, oficialmente no estoy aquí.

-Oficialmente no existes.

Moran soltó una risita y golpeó la ventana con su rifle.

-Tu hermano…es la gran cosa ¿No?- comentó sacando una cajetilla de cigarrillos.

Sherlock frunció el ceño. Moran era un poco más bajo que él, pero lo suficiente como para darle una pequeña ventaja en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Eso sí, se notaba en forma, aunque era más ancho que Sherlock, lo que también era una ventaja.

Se le ocurrieron cerca de cinco formas de derribarlo y en sólo una seria necesario el rifle.

-Tranquilo tigre- murmuró Sebastian sonriéndole con un delgado cigarrillo encendido colgando del borde de su labio. Dejó su rifle sobre la mesa- Parece que se te van a salir los ojos.

-¿¡QUÉ QUIERES!?- exclamó Sherlock perdiendo los estribos. Pensó en Molly. Quizás Sebastian no estaba solo.

-Mira, sólo quiero que tengas claro que yo seguiré aquí hasta que se me plazca. Y tú no le dirás nada a Molly a menos que así se te ordene.

-¿Se me ordene? ¿Quién crees que eres…?

-No vamos a empezar con ese jueguito de poder ahora ¿Si?- Moran caminó hacia él- Verás, las cosas son sencillas. Tu le dices a Molly y alguien muere.

-No le pondrás un dedo encima.

-Oh, no a ella no…claro que no. Ella es necesaria para lo que se avecina- Sebastian rodó los ojos como si fuera obvio- Pero para que te quede claro. Si tú…intentas, si tú piensas siquiera en decirle algo a Molly sobre mí, dos cosas pueden ocurrir- se acercó a su rostro- Algo explota en algún lugar concurrido de Londres o…tu amigo, el doctor, muere de alguna trágica y dolorosa manera. Tú eliges.

Sherlock soltó una risita.

-¿Crees que puedes chantajearme?

-No lo creo. Lo sé- Sebastian le dio un golpecito en la mejilla exhalando el humo del tabaco en su rostro y se alejó. Tomó su rifle y caminó hacia la puerta- ¿Trato?

* * *

Dooo wee dooo

Sólo si creen que cuatro copas es muy poco para estar medio intoxicada, les diré que por experiencia propia, no es poco.

Volviendo a las pistas ¿alguna nueva idea de quién podría ser nuestra M? Porque he dado pistas, sólo para que sepan ¿eh?

Oh y un saludo a todas las nuevas lectoras! Me llena de alegría saber que les ha gustado la historia y que la están siguiendo :)

*_Cold Water – Damien Rice_


	19. Tell You Something

Sólo la historia me pertenece y todo lo demás no y bla, bla y todo lo que ya saben.

* * *

_Capítulo 19: Tell You Something/ Decirte Algo._

John apretó los labios no muy seguro de si preguntar serviría de algo. Había algo que no estaba bien y conocía demasiado a su amigo como para saber que no se abriría con facilidad. Que no le diría "Si John, algo está mal, necesito ayuda". Pero lo veía, lo veía en sus ojos mas cansados de lo normal y en sus manos que no parecían estarse quietas.

Habían tomado desayuno en completo silencio y Sherlock apenas si había probado su café.

Lucia casi más viejo, sentado en la misma posición en mesa del comedor, desde que lo dejó casi una hora atrás para ir a darse una ducha.

John se acercó con lentitud y le puso una mano en el hombro. Su amigo se sobresaltó y lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Realmente debes contarme que sucede. Y no iré a ninguna parte hasta que me lo digas-determinó John sentándose frente a él. Sherlock apartó la mirada y volvió al letárgico estado en que estaba antes de que John lo sorprendiera. Apretó un puño haciendo sonar los nudillos sin saber por dónde empezar. John sólo lo había visto así aquella vez en que su Spock interno había salido en el caso de Baskerville. Era casi como ver a un niño. Y uno con terribles problemas de comunicación- . Háblame Sherlock- dijo el rubio casi rogando. Puso una mano sobre su antebrazo y los ojos azules de Sherlock miraron el gesto unos segundos antes de que John la apartara.

-Es Moran. Trabaja con M como yo supuse.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Lo que escuchas. Mycroft lo investigó. Es una larga historia y anoche estuvo aquí. Entró cuando fui a dejar a Molly a su habitación.

-¿Dejaste a Molly…?

-Me amenazó, John- lo interrumpió antes de que comenzara a divagar-. Dijo que si le decía a Molly la verdad él te mataría a ti, o a alguien más. Pensé que la querría a ella, que intentaría matarla pero no y esto es lo que no logro entender. Él, ella, quien esa, quiere a Molly para algo.

John se reclinó sobre su silla sin saber que decir, consciente de que tenia la boca abierta y de que ahora estaba bajo amenaza de muerte.

-Pero tú puedes hacer algo, tú…harás algo para detenerlo. Siempre lo haces- dijo.

Sherlock soltó una pequeña risita triste.

-Ese es el problema.

Sherlock intentó explicarle que estaba atado de manos. Era imposible de creer y aun más para él, el centrado Sherlock Holmes. Pero era cierto y por algún motivo, doloroso. Había algo en todo el caso que lo hacía sentirse fuera de control, expuesto. Y sabía que tenía que ver con Molly.

Entre los detalles que no le comentó a su amigo estaba que luego de que Moran había dejado la casa, Sherlock corrió escaleras abajo para ver si Molly estaba bien.

Se la encontró igual a como la había dejado.

No soportó la idea de que algo pudiera pasarle, de que Moran volviera. Sabía que estaba siendo irracional y aun así se recostó a su lado luego de cubrirla con una manta y se mantuvo allí sin dormir durante toda la noche, intentando apartar de su mente la idea que ella y Moran había tenido sexo en esa cama, que la realidad era que aquel bastardo se había aprovechado de Molly y que él, Sherlock Holmes, no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Y como conocía bien a la castaña que yacía plácidamente dormida a su lado, sabía que la impresión de verse engañada a tal punto por un hombre en quien confiaba seria avasalladora. Y se culpaba, porque él sospechó mucho antes de que aquellos dos sucumbieran al más básico de los instintos.

Tampoco le comentó nada a John sobre Molly diciéndole que no estaba arrepentida de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos.

Y la verdad era que él si lo estaba, pero no porque fuera ella, porque era él, siendo irresponsable y poco profesional, dejando que las malditas emociones tomaran control en el momento menos indicado.

De cualquier manera. No volvería a pasar y lo tenían claro, ambos. Aun si él lograba alejar a Moran. Y tampoco es que estuviera esperando que volvieran a besarse. Pero había algo en la proximidad de Molly que lo hacía sentirse en calma.

Molly estaba de pie en la entrada de su piso. Tenía las manos aferradas al marco de la puerta intentando convencerse de que no debía subir. Prácticamente se había avergonzado como para una década con el numerito de la noche anterior, y sentía que debía ir y darle a Sherlock una explicación.

Respiró profundo y puso un pie fuera de su casa.

Sintió un nudo apretarse en su estomago y se paso una mano por el rostro. ¿Cómo era posible que la hiciera sentirse de esa forma?

Y el siempre lucia tan perfecto, tan inmune, tan centrado.

Había llegado a su puerta. Llamó dos veces y John la recibió con una sonrisa.

-¡Molly!- exclamó dándole un abrazo.

La castaña le sonrió.

-Hola John ¿Y Mary?

-Se fue al hospital temprano. Dijo que almorzaran juntas hoy- respondió poniéndose la chaqueta.

-¿Cómo está su padre?

John apretó los labios.

-Bueno, según ella, bien. Pero ya sabes como es. No te dirá nada a menos que la presiones.

Molly sonrió.

-Eso es verdad- comentó mirando de reojo hacia la habitación de Sherlock. Se llevó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja preguntándose si estaría en casa.

- Obviamente ya sabe que estas aquí- susurró haciendo una mueca.

-¿Crees que debo ir…?

-Ambos sabemos que Sherlock no es el señor "modales"-John se inclinó y besó a Molly en la mejilla- Nos vemos más tarde Holy Molly.

-Nos vemos, John.

Cuando su amigo cerró la puerta tras su espalda. Molly sintió el peso de su vergüenza sobre sus hombros. Pensó en abortar la misión. Y cuando se disponía a salir silenciosamente, la inconfundible voz de Sherlock la asustó.

-¿Qué haces?

Se volvió para verlo. Lucia muy cansado sosteniendo una pila de libros.

-Dios, me diste un susto tremendo, Sherlock- dijo Molly llevándose una mano al pecho.

-¿Yo te di el susto? Tu eres la que salía a escondidas de mi casa- comentó caminando hacia la sala.

-Uhm…sí, eso- Molly soltó una risita nerviosa-. Mira, vine a decir que lo siento por lo de ayer.

-¿Te refieres a tu casi intoxicación?

Molly sintió sus mejillas arder.

-Si…es que…olvide que aun estaba con los medicamentos y bueno…ya sabes- terminó casi en un susurró.

Sherlock sonrió de lado sin que ella lo pudiera ver y comenzó a dejar los libros en la estantería.

La puerta sonó en ese momento y Molly le abrió a la señora Hudson.

-Molly cariño, Sebastian está esperándote abajo- dijo con una sonrisa. Ella también adoraba al policía.

Sherlock sintió los vellitos de su brazo erizarse y se volvió rápidamente.

-Oh, no sabía que vendría- comentó Molly

-Errmm….Molly- la llamó Sherlock-. Necesito…enseñarte algo, acompáñame- dijo caminando rápidamente hacia su habitación.

La soñara Hudson lo miró con el ceño fruncido y luego se encogió de hombros volviéndose hacia Molly.

-Le diré que bajas en un minuto- aclaró dándole una palmadita en el brazo y cerró la puerta.

-¿Sherlock…?-lo llamó Molly, confundida mirando hacia su habitación. La puerta estaba abierta- ¿Dónde estás?- preguntó cuando entró en el dormitorio.

-En el baño- escuchó desde la puerta junto a la cama.

-¿Qué?- La puerta se abrió y Sherlock la empujó dentro- ¡Sherlock!- exclamó Molly sintiendo que la sostenía del brazo y cerraba a puerta detrás de ella.

-Debes oírme- comenzó mirándola sin parpadear. Molly estaba de espaldas a la puerta y dio un paso atrás chocando contra esta- Y creerme.

Sherlock casi pudo ver cómo sus pupilas se dilataron cuando él se acercó y la tomó por el mentón.

-Sherlock- habló Molly apartando su mano-. Seb está esperándome.

Era casi como si sus pupilas cubrieran por completo la extensión marrón de sus corneas.

Sherlock acercó su mano a su rostro nuevamente y Molly lo apartó. "No" susurró sosteniendo sus manos pero él no le hizo caso. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Al final quizás la única solución era esa, quizás era la única forma de salvarla.

Volvió a tomarla del mentón y sintió su propio corazón acelerarse, con la punta de los dedos buscó el pulso en el cuello de Molly y miró sus labios preguntándose si sería suficiente. Claro que no lo sería, pero quizás le daría más tiempo. La besó inclinándose sobre su rostro. Sólo un roce, como aquella primera vez, y se separó para mirarla.

-Molly- susurró sobre sus labios esperando que ella respondiera igual que la primera vez, esperando sentirse tan idiota como esa vez y alejarse de ella. Esperando que su cerebro inventara una nueva idea, un nuevo plan.

Pero nada. Ahí estaban de pie los dos, en el baño, donde nadie podía oírlos.

Y esperó unos segundos a que su cuerpo reaccionara. Y Molly intentó alejarse bajando el rostro, negando con los ojos cerrados. El plan había fracasado. Había fallado, otra vez.

Entonces Sherlock sintió algo, algo que no entendía y la sostuvo por una mano antes de que ella alcanzara la puerta.

-No entiendo que quieres- dijo Molly.

-Yo…yo…- él tampoco lo entendía. Se alejó apartando la mirada con el ceño fruncido. ¡No entendía! Ella nunca sabría la terrible que eso sonaba en su cabeza, era como un timbre retumbando en su cerebro, diciéndole, burlándose.

¿Y cómo podía explicarle que quería besarla para que se quedara con él (_pero no con él_) y no se fuera con Moran?

Molly se miró los zapatos.

-No puedes ir con él, Molly- dijo Sherlock sin mirarla. ¿Cómo podría mirarla? No tenía sentido lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Con Sebastian?

-Él no te conviene, debes creerme- sentenció esta vez mirándola a los ojos.

Molly tenía los labios entreabiertos. Y parecía que su cerebro iba a estallar.

Otra vez la había besado, otra vez le estaba enviando señales mixtas.

-Dame un solo motivo para creerte, Sherlock- le pidió pasándose una mano por el brazo.

Sherlock resopló, apretó los puños y luego la sostuvo por los brazos acercándose a su rostro. Molly se alejó pensando que la volvería a besar.

-No puedo decírtelo y él no puede saber que te lo dije, pero debes creerme- dijo intentando disimular su desesperación.

Molly se soltó suavemente de sus manos y lo miró con los ojos vidriosos.

-Sebastian puede ser mi última oportunidad, Sherlock. No me lo arruines ahora.

-Molly no es mi culpa…

-¡Oh claro que no!- exclamó esta vez levantando la voz-. Nunca nada es tu culpa. Dime entonces por qué tengo que alejarme de él si no es por ti.

Él la miró y apretó los labios. Estaba entre la espada y la pared.

-Bueno…cuando tengas claro qué es lo que quieres, Sherlock- comenzó con voz baja- probablemente yo no estaré aquí…

Sherlock levantó la vista y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

Molly lo miró casi con pena y luego suspiró resignada. Abrió la puerta y lo dejó solo en el baño.

Sherlock apoyó ambas manos sobre el lavado y dejó caer la cabeza entre sus hombros.

¿Cuándo supiera lo que quería?

* * *

Sebastian no le había preguntado por qué se había tardado tanto en bajar, aun cuando sabia que ella estaba con Sherlock. Le había llevado un ramo de pequeños tulipanes amarillos y la había besado sonoramente en la mejilla.

La invitó a tomar algo y terminaron en una bonita heladería cerca del centro de la ciudad.

-Luces distraída- comentó Sebastian luego de que terminó de contarle una larga historia y ella respondió con un cansado "ummm"

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Molly levantando la vista de su copa de helado de chocolate y vainilla.

Su novio soltó una risita y le tomó la mano.

-Dije que estas distraída.

Molly sintió sus mejillas arder un poco y le sonrió de vuelta.

-Lo siento ¿Cómo terminó el secuestro entonces? ¿Fue la novia?

-Exactamente- le guiñó un ojo-. Ahora. Por qué no me cuentas por qué estas tan distraída- pidió llevándose una enorme cucharada de su helado de menta a la boca.

Molly apretó los labios. Sherlock le había dicho que no podía decirle sobre lo que habían hablado, pero no tenía sentido ¿Y que Sebastian no le convenía?

Ese tipo de reacciones la hacían creer que de alguna forma, él estaba celoso. Pero eso era imposible.

Aunque la había besado, otra vez.

Sintió un nudo en el estomago y repentinamente perdió el apetito.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó él mirándola con preocupación- ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que vayamos a casa?

-No, no, no. Estoy bien…es sólo que creo que cuando te cuente lo que ocurrió, no querrás volver a verme.

Sebastian levantó las cejas.

-¿Mataste a alguien?

-¿Qué?- preguntó Molly frunciendo el ceño.

Él estalló en una sonora carcajada.

-Sólo bromeo, Molly- volvió a tomarle la mano y esta vez depositó un pequeño beso sobre sus nudillos-. Hay muy pocas cosas que podrían hacer que no quiera verte más, y dudo de que lo que tengas que decirme sea una de esas.

Molly tragó saliva y suspiró.

-Yo…bueno, Sherlock…él me besó- dijo al final cerrando los ojos. Creyó que Sebastian le soltaría la mano y cuando notó que no se había movido los abrió. Él la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios-¿No estás molesto?- le preguntó confundida.

-¿Contigo? No, claro que no, Molly- respondió con suavidad.

-Entonces…

-Estoy muy…muy molesto con él, pero ¿Sabes qué? Sabía que algo así iba a pasar tarde o temprano.

Esta vez fue ella quien levantó las cejas.

-¿Tarde o temprano? ¿A qué te refieres?

Sebastian se inclinó sobre la mesa.

-Yo sé que él está enamorado de ti, Molly. Lo sé desde el primer día que los vi juntos.

Molly abrió la boca y soltó una carcajada nerviosa.

-¿Qué dices? Seb, no podrías estar más equivocado…él no es del tipo que…bueno, siente cosas. Créeme, no podría estar menos enamorado de mi aunque le pagaran por hacerlo.

Sebastian se encogió de hombros.

-Yo sólo te digo lo que veo.

Molly rodó los ojos y revolvió un poco el helado de su copa.

-¿Estamos bien, entonces?

-Claro que si ¿O quieres que vaya y lo enfrente? Porque lo haré si quieres.

-¡No! Es decir…está bien así, yo ya hable con él.

Sebastian le dio una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal si terminamos esto y vamos a ver una película? Aun tengo mucho tiempo libre antes de que comience mi turno en la estación.

-Vale- respondió Molly devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Voy al baño, no te vayas sin mi ¿eh?- bromeó Sebastian y se levantó. Le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y se encaminó al baño de hombres.

Molly llamó a la mesera para pagar la cuenta.

-No te acuerdas de mí ¿No?-dijo la muchacha de uniforme a rayas cuando le entregó el comprobante.

Molly levantó el rostro.

Oh…

-¡Oh! Eres tu- murmuró sonrojándose- la chica que me dio su número…Katherine ¿verdad?

-Nunca me llamaste- dijo ella levantando las cejas.

Molly abrió y cerró la boca sin sabes qué decir.

La chica pelirroja soltó una risita.

-Sólo bromeo.

-Oh uhm…claro.

-Te vi con tu novio. Es muy guapo- comentó levantando sus copas y dejándolas sobre una bandeja negra.

-¿Lo es? Es decir, si, claro que lo es.

La chica la miró y soltó una risita.

-Bueno ¿Aun tienes mi número?- preguntó levantando la bandeja sobre su hombro.

-Sí, lo guarde- respondió Molly.

-Vale ¿Le dirías a tu amiga, la rubia que me llame? Ella era muy guapa también.

Molly abrió la boca y frunció el ceño.

-Vaya, claro, por qué no- dijo al final juntando las manos- Yo le diré.

Katherine le guiñó un ojo.

-Gracias, cariño.

Se dio la vuelta y la dejó justo cuando Sebastian volvía a la mesa.

-¿Quién era ella?- preguntó tomando la mano de su novia.

-Uff, esa es una larga historia- suspiró Molly caminándose hacia la puerta.


End file.
